Unstoppable
by I-Am-Legend32
Summary: Contiues from when Mel, Adam and Loren are on their way to MK and something terrible happens. Eddie is with Chloe and Chloe is cheating on Eddie with Osborne Silver, Eddie and Chloe are still engaged. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so I hope that you enjoy it!**_

_**I will upload a bunch of stories just one at a time. Please read and review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the show Hollywood Heights or the characters**_

This takes place while Loren, Mel and Adam are on their way to MK to perform Loren's song but they are very late and not because they got lost.

**_MK_**:

Eddie: "Next up is Loren Tate!" (Looking around the club) "Loren Tate where are you?"

Jake then walks up to stage and whispers into Eddie's ear: "Loren Tate was in a car accident while on her way here. And, it was pretty serious."

Eddie yelled: "WHAT?"

The crowd went silent and looked at him.

Eddie now whispering: "Are you serious?"

Jake: "Yeah man, now we have to pick the winner 'cause obviously Loren isn't showing up."

Eddie: "Are you kidding? Someone just got in an accident and might… You know what, never mind. Don't pick a winner until I get back." Eddie said and started to walk towards the exit of the club and towards his car.

Chloe: "Baby, where are you going?" Eddie ignored her and continued walking.

Jake yelled after him: "Yo! Eduardo! Where are you going man?!" But it was too late; Eddie got in his car and was on his way to the hospital.

**_Hospital_**:

Mel and Adam were by Loren's side. Mel was in tears of seeing her best friend like this and especially tonight of all nights. The room was in silence until Adam spoke up.

Adam: "Hey Mel. I'm going to go call Nora and tell her what happened."

Mel just nodded.

Adam dials Nora using Loren's phone.

**_(Phone conversation)_**

Nora: "Loren honey! Thank god you're alright. I was starting to think something might of happened."

Adam: " Nora, this is Adam. And something did happen. Loren was in a serious car crash and now, she-she's in the hospital."

Nora: "…"

Adam: "Hello? Nora, you still there?"

Nora (cracking up): "I'm still here Adam. Thank you for telling me. I'll be over as fast as I can."

Adam: "No problem Nora. And don't worry about Mel or I. We're ok."

**_(End of phone conversation)_**

Adam walked back into the room and sat next to Mel and said.

Adam: "Don't worry. She's going to get through this. I'm gonna grab a bite, do you want anything?"

Mel just shook her head and Adam left to the cafeteria.

**_MK_**:

Nora: " I'm so sorry Max, but my daughter, Loren, has been in a car accident and I need to go see her."

Max: "Oh my god. Come on, let's go."

Nora: "Max, I really appreciate it, but you don't have to come. I could go on my own."

Max: "No Nora, I'm coming and that's final. Now let's stop wasting time and go."

Nora: "Fine. Oh and Max?"

Max: "Yeah?"

Nora: " Thank you."

Max: "No problem. Come on, let's go."

Nora: "Ok."

And with that they were on their way to the hospital.

**_Hospital_**:

**Beep, Beep, Beeeeeeeeeep**

Loren's moniter went off.

Nurse: " I NEED A DOCTOR!"

Mel started crying harder until the nurse came and told her she needed to leave. Mel went to the waiting room and continued to sob. Adam came back from the cafeteria and saw Mel waiting outside and she was sobbing, so he ran over to her side and rubbed her back.

Adam: "What happened Mel? Why are you out here?"

Mel: "Adam, sh-she. Her heart stopped."

Mel started to cry even harder if that was possible. Adam too started to tear up but stayed strong for Mellissa, but he couldn't help the few tears that were running down his cheeks. So he just hugged Melissa and she cried to his chest, while Adam shut his eyes to stop the tears, he had to be strong for Mel no matter what, even though it meant he might lose one if his best friends.

Eddie was the first to arrive, he was late because of all the paparazzi trying to snap a photo of him. He ran to the front desk and asked.

Eddie: "Where is Loren Tate?"

Nurse: "And you are?"

Eddie: "A really close friend."

Nurse: "Ok, room 112."

Eddie: "Thank you"

He didn't even give her time to reply, he just ran to the room.

Once Eddie got to the room, he saw a boy and a girl, stitting it the waiting area and crying.

Eddie: "Hi, are you guys friends of Loren's?"

Girl: "Yeah, Hi, my name is Melissa, but you can call me Mel for short."

Boy: "And I'm Adam, may I ask why you are here?"

Eddie: "Nice to meet you and i came to see Loren."

Mel started to cry again.

Eddie: " Whats wrong? What happend to Loren?"

Adam: "Her heart stopped"

Eddie was in shock, he really felt a connection with her.

Eddie: "Is sh-she..

He got cut off by Adam: "We don't know, we haven't spoken to a doctor since."

Max and Nora came rushing in and a doctor in a lab coat and was holding a clipboard came up to them.

Doctor: "Loren Tate?"

Mel was the first to stand and followed by the rest.

Adam: "How is she Doc?"

Doctor: "Well, she broke a leg and..

He got cut off by Mel.

Mel yelled: "HOW IS HER CONDITION DOC?!"

The Doctor sighed then said.

Doctor: "She is in a coma."

Nora finally spoke up: "Can we see her?"

Doctor: "Sure. Just not all at once, she needs rest."

Mel and Nora rushed into the room leaving Max, Eddie and Adam in the waiting area.

Once Nora saw how Loren looked she gasped and her and Mel started sobbing.

Nora couldn't stand seeing her daughter like this so she turned around to leave, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw someone she never expected to see again, she got really mad and wanted to call security but not until she confronted him.

Nora: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE!"

Man: "It's a public place, Nora."

Nora: "Leave, before I make you leave."

Man: "Not until I see her."

Nora: "She doesn't want to see you."

Man: "I wanna hear it from her."

Security Guard: "PEOPLE! This is a hospital! Everybody out! I mean it. NOW!"

Nora: "This Man and I will leave but don't make her (pointing to Mel) leave, she didn't do anything. Please"

Security Guard: "Ok, but I'm going to need you names?"

Nora: "Nora Tate"

Security Guard: "And you?"

Man: "Trent McCall"

Mel heard the name and turned her head and looked at him with wide eyes.

**What did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me If I should continue or not. Thank you for reading though.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story and if you have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to share it, but it's completely up to you. So, the reviews that I got from the first chapter made me really happy and want to post another chapter right away. I hope you enjoy. Thank you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the show Hollywood Heights or the characters**_

* * *

_**Hospital:**_

Mel was feeling shock and hatred towards the man standing at the door, she got up went to him pointed a finger at him and said.

Mel: "YOU! You're the reason Lo has all these insecurities built up in her that makes her not trust and not believe in herself. You're the reason she thinks every boy she falls in love with will leave. You're the reason she doesn't enjoy things without thinking it's all going to tear down the next moment. You left a four-year old girl crying, wondering where her daddy went. And you have the nerve to show up when she is making a good life for her self? She doesn't need you. Never did, never will. Now do us all a favor and go find the door."

Trent: "Who do you think you are talking to me like that?"

Mel: "The only other person who cares about her, besides Nora, ofcourse."

Trent: "You know nothing about me or my daughter. So it's better if you just keep what you have to say to yourself. I want to see my daughter and no one will stop me from doing that."

He started to walk towards the bed that Loren was lying on, but felt someone grab his shirt and he turned around to see the security guard from earlier holding his shirt.

Trent: "Let go of me."

Security Guard: "Hey, I'm bouncing you out."

With that, he kicked Trent out of the hospital. Nora turned to Mel smiling and said.

Nora: "Thank you Mel. You put him in his place. I'm gonna leave now, do you need anything?"

Mel just shook her head and went back to her best friend's side. Nora went to the waiting area and grabbed Max and took him a few inches away from the seats and said.

Nora: "Thank you Max, but I think it's getting late, we should go."

Max: "No problem Nora, can I see her first before we leave."

Nora: "Yes, ofcourse, I'll go to the car and wait."

Max: "Ok."

Max walked in the room and memories of his and Katy's car accident came rushing back, he walked closer to Loren and said.

Max: "I loved your song, a beautiful song for a beautiful girl."

Mel turned her head to see who it was, once she saw it was Max, she turned her head back to Loren. Max smiled and left the room, said goodbye to Eddie and went to the car, once he and Nora sat, he started to speak whilw starting the car.

Max: "She's beautiful, your daughter, she looks a lot like you."

Nora: "Thank you Max, for everything, you proved to me that there are good guys out there, not just jerks like my ex."

Max: "No problem. I'm always here Nora, whenever you need me."

Max buckled up and was on his way back to MK so Nora can take her car, meanwhile at the hospital; Adam came in the room, sat next to Mel and said.

Adam: "Come on Mel, lets go, we'll come back tomorrow, I promise. And your parents still don't know want happened, they must be worried."

Mel just nodded and headed back to the car with Adam, It was strange seeing Mel so down and not her usual happy self. Eddie was finally alone at the hospital, so he went to Loren's room and was amazed by her beauty. He sat on the chair that Mel was sitting on, held her hand and kissed the back of it and said.

Eddie: "You know, I told them we would wait until you arrived at MK, now I'm wondering how long it will take for you to arrive, don't worry, you'll become a star, not only do I think so, but I will make sure of it."

Eddie was about to say something else but his phone started to ring and the caller ID read "Jake". Eddie sighed and answered

**(Phone Conversation)**

Eddie: "Hey Jake, what's up?"

Jake: "Eddie, where the hell are you?! You're making it look like we are terrorists keeping people at MK hostage! Look, I have an idea."

Eddie: "Ok, shoot."

Jake: "How about we let everyone go home and have the competition rescheduled."

Eddie: "Jake that is an amazing idea."

Jake: "But?"

Eddie sighed then said: "Loren Tate is in a coma, and I don't know when or if she will wake up."

Jake: "I'm sorry to hear that man but, we cannot wait that long. This is your album we're talking about, I'm sorry to say this, but you have to pick a winner right now."

Eddie: "Jake, I'm a little busy right now, you pick the winner and tell me later who it is, bye Jake."

Jake: "Wow, wow, hold up Edu….

Eddie didn't wait for him to finish and hung up his phone and turned it off.

**(End Of Phone Conversation)**

Eddie: "Look Loren, I know we barley know each other, or don't know each other at all, but I'm going to find out who did this to you, and trust me when I say this, that person IS gonna pay for what they did."

The door opened and it revealed a nurse and she was holding a clipboard, she looked up at Eddie and smiled, then she said.

Nurse: "I'm really sorry Eddie, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave, I need to run some tests."

Eddie just nodded, he kissed Loren's hand again and stood up, he went back to his car and started driving to his penthouse. Meanwhile, in Adam's car, the ride was silent and he finally reached the Sanders' house, Adam pulled up and turned his head to Mel.

Adam: "Goodnight Mel."

Mel (in a barley audiable voice): "Night."

**_Sanders' House:_**

Mel unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the car and made her way to the front door, she opened it only to find her parents sitting on the couch looking worried and her brother pacing back and forth, once they saw her they immediately went to her and they all started talking at the same time, Gus was the first to see her looking upset so he decided to stop them talking and understand what happened.

Gus: "WOW! One at a time, I'll go first, Mel, what happened? Why do you look so upset? Are you okay sweetie? Come sit down, and tell us what happened."

Mel nodded and followed them to the couch, Lisa decided to be the first to talk.

Lisa: "Where were you Mellissa? We were worried sick that something terrible might have happened."

Mel: "I-I was in a ca-car accident."

Phil: "WHAT?! Are you ok?"

Mel: "I'm fine."

Phil: "What about the guy with the Beatles hair cut? Is he ok?"

Mel: "He's fine."

Phil: "Who else then? Oh my God, Loren! Mel, is Loren ok?!"

Mel shook her head and started to cry, Phil just hugged her and said.

Phil: "What happened to Loren, Mel?"

Mel was about to answer but there was a knock on the door, Gus went to get it, and only to see someone who is going to make the situation for Mel more upsetting, Adriana Masters.

Gus: "Hey Adriana, now's not a good time."

Adriana: "Hey Mr. Sanders, I would like to see Phil, is he here?"

Gus: "He's actually busy rig…."

He got cut off by Phil.

Phil: "It's okay dad, I got it."

Gus nodded and Phil went out the front door and closed it behind him, he turned to Adriana and kissed her, he pulled away and decided to speak up.

Phil: "Hey Aid, now's not a good time, Mel's a wreck."

Aid: "What happened? Did she miss this week's episode of spongebob?"

Phil: "Lay off her Aid! Her and her friends were in an accident, and something must have happened to Loren, I don't know what it is, but I will find out."

Aid: "Why do you care? You know, I am so sick of Loren Tate! Who does she think she is? Nobody likes her or wants her. Especially her dad, no wonder he left her."

Phil: "STOP IT! OK? And she's not the only one who's lost a parent."

Aid: "No, don't you dare Phil!"

Phil: "Have you forgotten that your mom left you too? She too, did not want you, I'll see you tomorrow Aid."

With that he went back in the house and saw that Mel wasn't in the living room anymore, only his parents were there, he decided to ask them where she is.

Phil: "Hey, where's Mel?"

Lisa: "In her room."

Phil: "Did she tell you what happened?"

Gus: "Yes, she did, you might want to sit down for this."

Phil (sitting down): "Okay?"

Gus: "Loren's heart stopped, wait, don't jump to any conclusions, the doctors managed to bring her back, but she is in a coma. Now, Phil, I need you to be responsible and help her go through this, I want you to go with her to the hospital every day, and I need you to make her smile again. Can you do that for me?"

Lisa: "For us."

Phil: "Yeah, sure. I'll try my best, goodnight you guys."

Gus: "Goodnight son."

Lisa: "Goodnight Philip."

Phil went to Mel's room and knocked on the door, when there was no answer, he decided to let himself in, only to find an empty room, so he ran to the bathroom, nothing, he ran downstairs as fast as he can and said.

Phil: "Mel's gone."

Gus: "What do you mean she's gone?"

Phil while running to the window: "She's not here, and her car's gone."

Lisa: "Where could she have gone?"

Gus: "Phil, you check the hospital, I'll check Adam's house, and Lisa, you go to Nora's house, come on let's go."

Everyone grabbed their keys and left. While Phil was driving he decided to call her. "Straight to voicemail, where are you Mel?" Phil thought to himself.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for the great reviews guys, I'll update this story as soon as I can. Where do you think Mel went? Don't worry, ChloED will break up very soon. Thanks again guys._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys, thanks again for the amazing reviews. I'll try my hardest to update every day, but I'm not sure yet, I'll let you know as soon as possible. I read from luvistrue's story and it said there will be a second season of Hollywood Heights and to check Wikipedia, so I checked Wikipedia and it says that Hollywood Heights will be back on October but I don't want to get my hopes up, and wait to see if they will put an ad on TV, anyways, back to the story._**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any rights to the show Hollywood Heights or the characters.**

* * *

_**Eddie's Penthouse:**_

Eddie was lying down on his couch and started feeling bored and lonely, so he decided to go surprise Chloe, so he grabbed his keys and was on his way to Chloe's apartment. The car ride was a little longer than expected, and when he finally arrived, he knocked the door but no one answered, he remembered he had a key, he unlocked the door, entered the apartment and was very confused by what he is seeing, he decided to speak up**.**

Eddie: "Chloe, who is this?"

Chloe: "Eddie, this is Jackie, my mother."

Eddie: "Your mother?! You told me she was dead!"

Chloe: "Eddie I can explain!"

Eddie: "Fine, sorry Mrs. Carter, can I talk to your daughter alone?"

Jackie: "Sure Eddie, but it's not Mrs. Carter, it's Mrs. Kowalski." And she walked to another room.

Eddie: "Kowalski?"

Chloe: "Eddie, I can explain everything!"

Eddie: "Explain to me, how someone hates their mother so much that they'd tell everyone she's dead?!"

Chloe: "She made my childhood a nightmare, she always use to drink and party all night and ignore me all morning!"

Eddie: "And the Kowalski part?"

Chloe: "That's my real last name, Cynthia is my first, I changed it when I became a model, and moved out of Fresno."

Eddie: "I'm sorry, did you just say Fresno? You told me that you grew up in Manhattan."

Chloe: "That's what I told everyone when I moved to LA."

Eddie: "I'm gonna go think, don't call me, text me or try to find me, I just have to think about what to do."

Chloe: "Eddie, please wait!"

But it was too late, Eddie was already in the car and on his way to his spot in Griffith park.

* * *

It was 3a.m and they were still looking for Mel, she wasn't at the hospital nor Adam's house. Phil kept calling her, but every time he called, it went straight to voicemail. There was one more place to look, and that was Nora's house. Lisa arrived there and knocked on the door, Nora came and answered the door to a worried Lisa, she motioned for her to come in and sit, then she sat next to her and started to speak.

Nora: "What's wrong Lisa? What happened?"

Lisa: "Is Melissa here?"

Nora: "No, the last time I saw her was at the hospital, why?"

Lisa: "She came home then left and we can't find her."

Nora: "Ok, I'll go get dressed and help you guys look."

Lisa: "Thank you Nora." With that she left and was driving around, in search of her daughter.

* * *

Eddie thought about what to do about the Chlo-Cynthia situation, and decided to take a step back in their relationship, hold off the engagement, this is stuff that he should've known about from their first week of dating, not a year later, all that keeps coming back to his mind are two things, how many more lies is Cynthia keeping, and Loren. For some reason he cannot get her off of his mind, he looked at the time and saw it was almost sunrise, and he wasn't even tired, so he went back to his penthouse and try to get these feelings into a song.

_**MK**_**_:_ **

Phil thought of one more place Mel could have went to, MK. He got there and saw he car parked. He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and ran to her car to find it, empty. He went in and saw a girl sitting at the bar and facing the stage, almost like she's, waiting for something, he got closer and saw that it was Mel, "Why is she here?" Phil thought to himself but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Mel's voice.

Mel: "She was going to perform on that stage and blow everyone's minds with her talent, I could tell she was very excited even though she denied it." Tears were now in her eyes and her voice was changing from sad, to depressed, she wiped the tears and continued to speak. "You wanna know how it happened?" Phil nodded and she continued. "We were driving and she was going on and on about how we weren't going to make it in time, we were at a red light, it turned green so she drove, then a truck came crashing to the driver's side, me and Adam were on the other side so that's how we barley got hurt. The man in the truck didn't even get out to check if we were ok. Instead, he put on a ski mask and opened the back of the truck, there was a bike, he hopped on it and sped away, and the truck is now with the police to check for fingerprints and find the owner of the truck by tracking plate numbers, they haven't called yet, which means they found nothing."

Phil: "We don't know that Mel, maybe they're just checking if there was any more people involved."

Mel: "So what you're trying to say is that this wasn't an accident, that someone intentionally wanted to hurt Lo, is that what you're saying? Why would anyone want to do that, Lo's been nothing but nice and considerate, she wouldn't hurt a fly."

Phil sighed and said: "Mel, it's just a theory, I don't know if it's true or not, now let's go, mom and dad have been worried sick."

He said as he put an arm around Mel's shoulders and texted Gus and Lisa while walking to the car, they took Phil's car and decided they would come back later to take Mel's. Lisa and Gus got the text and were relieved that Mel was okay, Lisa called Nora and thanked her for her help and told her that Phil found Mel, so she could go home and rest. Nora went home and saw that it was almost time for her to go to work, she made herself breakfast and freshened up a bit and was on her way to the office.

_**Clinic****:**_

She got there in fifteen minutes, said good morning to Ellie and went to her desk, not long after she sat down, her phone started to ring, it was Loren's Principal, Ms. Nolan she sighed and answered.

_**(Phone Conversation)**_

Nora: "Goodmorning Principal Nolan, what can I do for you?"

Principal Nolan: "Goodmorning Ms. Tate, I was calling to ask about Loren, she hasn't showed up to school today, and I was wondering if everything is ok?"

Nora: "Loren won't be coming to school for a while, maybe a couple of months."

Principal Nolan: "May I ask why?"

Nora: "Well, she was in a car accident and she slipped into a coma."

Principal Nolan: "I'm very sorry to hear that, I hope she makes a full recovery soon, thank you for your time, have a nice day."

**_(End Of Phone Conversation)_**

Don came up to Nora's desk and saw that she looked tired, so he wanted to help.

Don: "Hey Nora, is everything okay? You seem a little down."

Nora: "It's just been a long day yesterday, I barley got any sleep."

Don: "Well, do you want to talk about it?"

Nora: "Maybe later, right now I need to work."

She opened a couple of books and started writing information in the books and in the computer, Don still stood there, he took her pen shut all the books and pulled the computer's plug. Nora looked up at him confused and asked.

Nora: "Don, What are you doing, I was working?"

Don: "You, need some rest, I'm sure the office can do without you for a day, but I can't, tell you what, I'll stop by later today to talk, but right now you need to rest."

Nora got up, smiled at him and said: "Thank you Don, I'll see you later." And with that, she left to go get some rest.

_**West Valley Charter:**_

Adrianna was at her locker talking to Kim and Brook, when Kim noticed something and decide to ask.

Kim: "Hey Aid? Where's Phil, I haven't seen him all day?"

Aid: "He's helping his sister, because her friend, trash Loren Tate has been in an accident."

Brook: "Is she okay?"

Aid: "I don't know, but I found out from Nora, her mom, is that she's in the hospital and in a coma. I bet she paid a guy to crash into them, she probably just likes all the attention she's getting from it, it makes me sick."

Kim: "Aid, don't you think that's a little harsh? I mean we hate her, but come on, no one deserves that."

Aid: "Whatevs or maybe she did it to skip school since it's almost tests, I hate her, and she got what she deserved, now all I want to do is find the driver that caused the accident so I can personally thank him for the day that he killed trash Loren Tate."

What they didn't know is that Principal Nolan heard their whole conversation and decided to speak up.

Principal Nolan: "What is this that I'm hearing about Loren Tate? You three**,** follow me into my office."

"Even when she's not around, she destroys my life, I hope she dies alone" Adrianna thought to herself while walking to the Principal's office.

_**Eddie's Penthouse:**_

Eddie just wrote a song, describing only how beautiful Loren Tate is, but he wasn't going to show it to Jake, this song is for him and possibly Loren when and if she wakes up. He decided to head to the hospital and check on her condition, so that's what he did, he grabbed his keys and was out the door.

_**Hospital:**_

Eddie had just arrived and he walked to Loren's room, he saw someone sitting by her bed, that was very unwelcomed, and he wondered, how could they possibly know each other. He got mad and wanted answers, now.

Eddie: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Person: "ME? HOW ABOUT YOU, GET OUT NOW! I won't let you anywhere near her."

They were about to fight when the security guard came and he did not look happy.

Security Guard: "PEOPLE! This is a hospital, everybody out, what is it with the visitors that come to this room, always fighting."

The guard was too into his thoughts to realize that he left and forgot about them, Eddie looked at Loren and back at the unwanted guest, it was time he got answers.

_** Sanders' House:**_

Mel just woke up and went downstairs, her parents were a work, so she had the whole house to herself, that is until Phil wakes up, she decided she was going to prank him but then remembered what he did in the past twenty-four hours, so she felt guilty for even thinking about pranking him, she was too into her thoughts that she didn't hear Phil come down the stairs.

Phil: "Morning sis"

Mel: "Hey Phil."

Phil: "Look, how about we go see Loren at the hospital, then go get your car from MK, how does that sound?"

Mel just nodded, she knew it was best if she goes out and not stay at home wallowing in her own self pity. She just wished Loren will get through this, and for whoever is responsible, to pay for what he did.

* * *

**Hey guys thank you for reading, and whenever I read the reviews, a smile forms on my face, be sure to check out luvistrue and fanfictionFANGIRL1623's stories, they're amazing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so I wanted to ask you something, I have some ideas for a new fanfiction, but should I start it now, or when I'm done writing this one? I love every one of you guys, every single review is positive and puts a smile on my face, so tell me what you think I should do. Anyway, I wanted Loren and Eddie together after he marries Chloe, trust me, they will be together eventually, I think you'll like where I'm going with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any rights to the show Hollywood Heights or the characters.**

* * *

**_West Valley Charter:_**

Aid, Brook and Kim all sat down in Principal Nolan's office, everyone was silent until Principal Nolan spoke up.

Principal Nolan: "Care to explain yourselves?"

Aid: "I would prefer not to."

Principal Nolan: "Well, you don't really have a choice, either you explain to me, or I'll call in your parents and we can talk about how long to suspend all three of you." They all stayed silent. "Very well, I see how it's going to be, you're all dismissed from my office, I'll call your parents and you're lucky I'm not telling them what I heard, they'd be very disappointed."

They all got up and left the office and went to class, Principal Nolan was searching through her computer to find the parents' numbers, she called them and told them to meet at her office, they showed up in thirty minutes and sat on the chairs.

Principal Nolan: "I called you all in here to discuss your daughters' suspensions." All the parents had a look of confusion and disappointment.

**_Phil's Car:_**

Neither of them talked the entire ride, when they got to the hospital, they went to the cafeteria to get something to eat, they talked a bit then they got coffee and when they got to Loren's room, they knew why one of them was here, but what about the other, the two didn't seem to notice them, so they just stood the and watched. They were about to go in and put an end to it but things cooled down and the two guys sat down and started to talk, Mel and Phil sat in the waiting area and let the sort things out.

Phil: "So, how are you holding up?"

Mel: "I want her to talk to me, I don't want her to die knowing the last words I said to her, were so terrible."

Phil: "What did you say to her?"

Mel: "I told her…."

She got cut off by Phil's phone buzzing, he got up walked a little away from the seats and check his phone, it read Colorado, the criminal he's been working for, he read the message.

_"Shame what happened to Loren, now you know what happens when I'm not happy, who's next? Gus? Lisa? Adrianna? Melissa? Or how she prefers it, Mel. Clock's ticking, get me more merch or somebody loses an eye."_

Phil clutched his phone and went back to Mel, and she immediately asked.

Mel: "Who was that?"

Phil: "Oh, just Aid, now tell me, what did you say to Loren?"

Mel looked at him suspiciously but shook it off.

Mel: "I told her that she always makes it about her, that she is so talented but doesn't know it, and that sometimes she can be a dissapointment."

Phil just sat there shocked by what he just heard and didn't say another word.

**_Nora's House:_**

Nora had just gotten up from a long nap and was feeling lonely, she knew she told Don she would talk to him, but he wouldn't answer his phone, so she called the first person that came to mind, Max. She didn't realize she was calling him until she heard his voice.

**_(Phone Conversation)_**

Max: "Hey Nora."

Nora: "Hey Max, I hope I'm not interrupting something."

Max: "No, not at all, quite the opposite actually, I was about to pick up the phone to call you myself."

Nora: "I actually wanted someone to talk to, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called."

Max: "It's okay Nora, really, I'm kinda bored actually, I would love to help you."

Nora sighed then said: "It's about Loren, I know it's only been one day, but I miss her."

Max: "Ok, how about I pick you up and we can go to the hospital?"

Nora: "Max, no, you've done enough and I can't explain how thankful I am."

Max: "Too late."

Nora: "What do you mean?" The door bell rang. "I'll call you back someone's at the door."

_**(End of Phone Conversation)**_

Nora opened the door and it was Max, she smiled then hugged him, when she pulled back she said.

Nora: "That was fast."

Max just laughed and took her hand and led her to the car, he opened the door for her and then he got in, in the drivers side and they were on there way to the hospital.

_**West Valley Charter:**_

Kim's Dad: "May I ask why you are suspending them?"

Principal Nolan: "Their language recently was inappropriate and will not be tolerated in my school."

Brook's Dad: "What does that mean?"

Principal Nolan: "They have been bad mouthing a student that has been sent to the hospital, I'll call in all your daughters for you to take them home, and their teachers will be e-mailing you the work that they missed out on." She pressed a button and talked into a microphone. "Adrianna Masters, Brook Palmer and Kim Goss to the Principal's office. I repeat, Adrianna Masters, Brook Palmer and Kim Goss to the Principal's office."

Kim, Brook and their dads left, but Adrianna and Don stayed to make some sort of deal, so she wouldn't be suspended.

Don: "Is there anything else we can do except the terms of a suspension?"

Principal Nolan: "I can reduce the suspension to a week instead of two, but Adrianna would have to do charity work for the school, and visit the injured student everyday at the hospital."

Don: "May I ask what the student's name is?"

Principal Nolan: "Loren Tate." All Don can think was, why didn't Nora tell him, but he shook it off and stood up.

Adrianna: "WHAT? No, that's unfair!"

Don: "Thank you for your time Principal Nolan."

Adrianna: "Now you're thanking her?"

Don: "ADRIANNA! Let's go, before she expels you."

Don and Adrianna got in the car and the whole ride was filled with Adrianna's comments about how everyone is against her. Don got fed up and decided to say something.

Don: "Adrianna! This is the second time you got suspended this semester, and you think everyone is against you? I'm taking your phone and credit cards until you learn how to behave. Now, starting tomorrow, I'll take you to the hospital to visit Loren every day until she feels better, and if you think you can sneak off to see Phil, you are so wrong, I'm taking your car keys too until you learn how to behave."

Adrianna didn't say anything because she knew she wouldn't win, so she stayed silent the rest of the ride home, she was so not looking forward to seeing trash Loren Tate.

_**Hospital:**_

Max and Nora entered and saw Phil and Mel sitting in the waiting area, Max was confused and Nora was worried that something might of happened to Loren, Nora was the first to speak as she was walking closer to Phil and Mel.

Nora: "Hey Mel, Phil. Why are you guys sitting out here? Did something happen to my baby?

Phil: "Nothing happened to her Nora, it's just two people are getting to know each other and we don't want to interrupt."

Max and Nora nodded and sat down next to them and Max talked to Phil while Nora talked to Mel. Meanwhile in Loren's room Eddie started to speak.

Eddie: "So, you want to tell me what your doing here Tyler?"

Tyler: "Why are you here Ed? I've known Loren all my life and she's like a sister to me, we actually started dating a week ago." (_***Chloe's sleeping with Osborne Silver since she met him the other day instead to Tyler*) **_"What about you Ed, how's Chloe? I hear she's been spending a lot of time with that big time movie producer Osborne Silver."

Eddie was about to punch Tyler but Tyler turned to look at something, Eddie looked at what he was staring at and, Loren's eyelids started to move but not open, and her fingers were moving, she was waking up!

* * *

_**Hey guys, thanks again for reading and for the amazing reviews, you actually gave me ideas that I was already thinking of but have other plans for, they wouldn't fit to this story, but I do love them and would like to make a new fanfic for them, should I do it now or when I'm done writing this? And remember in the show that Chloe said Tyler's parents live on a farm, so I can't make Trent his dad. Love you all guys! Thank you for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, I won't make this long, I just wanted to thank each and everyone of you guys, for the reviews and the follows and the favorites. Love you guys! And don't worry about Loren and Eddie getting together, I have the perfect idea for that, back to the story..**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights, which makes me sad. :P**_

* * *

_**Hospital:**_

Tyler ran out of the room yelling: "I need a doctor!"

Nora saw Tyler and she knew about him and Loren, she thought something happened to her daughter, she ran to Loren's room with Mel following close behind, the ran into the room and were confused to see Eddie Duran here, Nora knew his dad was here to support her, but why is he here? Nora just stood at the door watching, but Mel ran to Loren's side, Nora finally spoke.

Nora: "Eddie, did something happen to my daughter?"

Eddie: "No, nothing happened, but she moved, I think she might be waking up."

Nora was about to respond, but the doctor and a couple of nurses came rushing in through the door and Nora was confused, why were there that many staff? She decided to speak up and said.

Nora: "Why are there so many staff?"

Doctor: "Oh, they are here to adjust the machines and replace Loren's breathing mask with a new one, I'm here to take some tests since Mr. Rorke told me she was moving, but I need you all to leave. I'll be back with the result in an hour at the most."

Nora: "Ok, come on Mel, let's go."

Mel, Nora and Eddie left the room and sat at the waiting room, an hour past, Nora and Mel started freaking out because the doctor still didn't give them any update on the news, Phil and Max were trying to calm them down, and Eddie just sat there, thinking.

Nora: "Where is he?! He said he would be back by now!"

Max: "I know, I know. Maybe he's just checking again to make sure."

Mel: "Or maybe something happened and her breathing mask was releasing poison and Loren and the Doctor are chocking!"

Phil, Max and Nora: "MEL!"

Mel: "I'm sorry, I watch too many cop shows."

Max: "Okay this is getting way too out of control, Eddie!" Eddie snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Max. "You go find the doctor and we'll stay here with the girls."

Eddie nodded and went around the hospital in search of the doctor. Tyler went back to the waiting area and when Max saw him, he didn't know that Eddie hated him, he just knew they did that movie together two years ago, when Katy died, he stood up and went to Tyler and shook his hand before he started speaking.

Max: "Tyler, how are you? It's good to see you. It's been two years. How's life treating you?"

Tyler: "It's good to see you too Max and I've been good, much better since Loren came into my life, I'm a wreck now that she has to go through all of this. Mind if I ask, what are you doing here?"

Max: "Not at all, I came with a woman to see her daughter, Loren Tate."

Tyler: "And why is Ed here?"

Max: "She was in he's contest, and apparently, he felt some kind of connection with her. Why are you here Tyler?"

Tyler: "Loren's my girlfriend."

Max: "Oh, ok, let's go back to the group."

Tyler nodded and they went back to the group, Max, Tyler and Phil talked and Mel talked with Nora, Eddie was still walking around the hospital then he saw the doctor coming out of the lab, holding a clipboard, Eddie went up to him and said.

Eddie: "So, what are the results doc?"

Doctor: "She will definitely wake up some time this week. Don't ask me when, I don't know, it's better if you let her rest, so why don't you and your family head home and I'll call you if there's any news."

Eddie: "Thanks doc."

The doctor smiled and Eddie went back to the group to tell them what the doctor said, he reached them and was still pissed at Tyler for being here but ignored it, he told them what the doctor said and Nora and Mel were jumping up and down happily.

Nora: "My baby girl is going to be okay!"

Mel: "She will wake up, marry Eddie and have a million babies!"

Mel was too happy and she realized what she said when everyone stared at her, Nora gave her a look that said 'Not gonna happen' Max gave her a confused look, Phil gave her a look that said 'Don't go there' and Tyler gave her a look that said 'Over my dead body' but Eddie just blushed.

Mel: "Sorry guys, I'm just happy, come on Phil let's go home."

She grabbed Phil's arm and dragged him to the car before things got even more weird, Max turned to Nora and said.

Max: "Come on, let's go get some rest, I'll drop you off and pick you up tomorrow."

Nora: "Thank you Max, for everything."

Max: "Your welcome, now let's go."

Nora nodded and they went to go home, Tyler just left without another word and Eddie went back to his penthouse, but on the way, he was calling Chloe and she didn't answer, he got worried and went to her apartment, he got there, opened the door, and closed it silently, because he thought Chloe was asleep since all the lights were off, so he decided to go back home and see her tomorrow.

_**Next Morning:**_

_**Masters' House:**_

Adrianna was sleeping but then she heard someone yelling her name and thought it was her dad, she decided to ignore it and she covered he ears with the pillow, Don walked into her room, switched the lights on and pulled the curtains up, Adrianna sighed in frustration and sat up and narrowed her eyes at her dad.

Adrianna: "What do you want, _father_?"

Don: "I'm off to work, so get dressed up, I'm dropping you off at the hospital on my way."

Adrianna sighed and said: "Do I really have to go? I learned my lesson, no more bad mouthing, just please, please dad don't let me go see Loren Tate in the hospital."

Don: "It's good that you learned your lesson." Adrianna smiled "But we're still going, hurry up and get dressed."

Adrianna threw her pillow at the door once her dad left and closed it behind him. She got up, took a shower, brushed her hair and teeth, got dressed and prepared herself for the awful day that is today.

_**Penthouse:**_

Eddie had just woken up, he picked up his phone and saw it was still early, so he decided to go to the hospital before he had his meeting with Jake to give him the new songs that Loren inspired and to discuss the winner's song. He got up got dressed and was on his way, he decided to stop somewhere on the way and get something to eat. He arrived at the hospital and went up to Loren's room.

_**Hospital:**_

Adrianna had just gotten to the hospital and left the car without another word to her dad, she walked up to a doctor wearing a lab coat and holding a clipboard and asked him where Loren Tate was and he took her to Loren's room then left. Adrianna walked up to Loren and looked at her with disgust. She decided to get rid of Loren Tate once and for all. She got a plan and then said something.

Adrianna: "This is what you get for ruining my life little miss sunshine."

She then disconnected her breathing mask and Loren's pulse started to get higher by the second, Adrianna just stood there and watched her while smiling, Eddie got in just in time and yelled for a doctor and security, the security arrived and the doctor came rushing in, he told Eddie to leave, and Eddie left the room but was looking through the window to see what happened.

Doctor: "CLEAR!" Then Loren's body came up and back down. "SHE'S NOT RESPONDING, ONE MORE TIME! CLEAR!" Loren's body came up and back down again, but this time there was a pulse, Eddie went and sat down on the chair in the waiting area, waiting for the doctors to leave, while waiting, he decided not to tell Nora or Mel about what happened, because that would worry them more, all he could think now was, _Who was that girl?_ The doctor soon came out of the room and walked up to Eddie then said.

Doctor: "I have some really good news for you Mr. Duran."

Eddie: "And?"

Doctor: "She has woken up from the coma and she can be discharged in two days. But, she's sleeping right now."

Eddie: "Are you kidding?! That's fantastic news! But why cant she leave when she wakes up?"

Doctor: "Well, her arm healed and is no longer broken, so we would like to remove the cast and keep her in one more day just to make sure she's stable and healthy enough to leave, but we recommend that she doesn't leave the house for at least a week, she needs to rest."

Eddie: "Thanks again doc."

Doctor: "No need to thank me, it's my job."

The doctor smiled and left, Eddie called everyone and decided to share the great news, that's when he realized, the only people that Eddie has the numbers of that know Loren are Max and Tyler. He figured Max would have Nora's number, Nora would have Melissa's, so he called Max and told him, and then called Tyler, as much as he hated him, he had the right to know, he was her boyfriend which was still hard for him to believe. He decided he would warn Loren about him later and the rest will be up to her, but not immediately, he will do it when she has completely recovered to the part where there isn't even a scratch on her.

_**Clinic:**_

Don was done with his last patient for the day, he was about to leave when Ellie spoke and said that she needed him right away, Don walked out of his office and went to Ellie and said.

Don: "What is it Ellie? I need to pick up my daughter."

Ellie: "The police called they said they needed to speak with you right away." She said as she handed him the office's phone.

Don sighed then held the phone to his ear: "Good evening officers, how may I help you?"

Officer: "Hello Don Masters? Yes I am detective Curtis Conlee, robbery and homicide."

Don: "How may I help you detective?"

Conlee: "Yes, your daughter Adrianna was arrested for attempted murder and we need you to come over to the police station as soon as possible."

Don: "I'm on my way." He hung up and was walking to the exit when he said. "Ellie why don't you lock up, we're done for the day."

Ellie: "Is everything alright?"

Don: "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Ellie: "Relax, just asking." But Don was already out and on his way to the police station.

* * *

_**What did you guys think? Good or Bad? Thank you for reading it means so much to me. What do you think I should do in the next chapter? And please don't say Leddie getting together, I already have the perfect idea for that. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much. Love you guys! And sorry this one took longer than usual to write. Bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, should I continue this story? The views keep on dropping. I don't know, leave an answer in the review or PM me. Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I want to thank the people that enjoy this story, so, thank you!**_

* * *

_**Police Station:**_

Detective Conlee saw Don Masters come in through the entrance of the police station, he went up to him while holding a handcuffed Adrianna by the arm, he sat her down at his office's chair near his desk and walked out and closed the door, he stood in front of him and said.

Detective Conlee: "Dr. Donald Masters? I'm Detective Conlee, I spoke to you on the phone, why don't you follow me and we'll talk about Adrianna's arraignment hearing's court date."

Don: "I would like to post bail right away."

Detective Conlee: "Ofcourse, just follow me and she will be released first thing in the morning."

Don: "She has to spend the night?!"

Detective Conlee: "Yes, she's under arrest."

Don: "Ok, let's go."

Detective Conlee: "Sure just follow me."

They went to a room and Don posted bail and signed a few papers and was done in twenty minutes, before he left, he went to where Detective Conlee was standing and wanted to know who Adrianna tried to kill. So he asked him.

Don: "Detective? Just curious, who did Adrianna try to kill?"

Detective Conlee: "That would be." He turned some pages in his small notebook and found the name. "Loren Tate."

Don: "Loren TATE?!"

Detective Conlee: "Yes, and Don? Just a little heads up."

Don: "Yeah?"

Detective Conlee: "They might press charges, and if they do Don, Adrianna will go to jail and you will not be able to bail her out. So I suggest you talk to them and make Adrianna apologize as soon as possible."

Don: "Thanks."

Detective Conlee just nodded and with that Don left to his car and was on his way home, Detective Conlee showed Adrianna to her cell and told her that she'll spend the night there, and as usual, Adrianna blamed Loren for all of this.

_**Hospital:**_

Max, Nora, Phil, Adam and Mel were at the waiting area and Tyler and Eddie were in Loren's room waiting for her to wake up, watching her, her eyes started to flutter open, both Eddie and Tyler noticed, Loren opened her eyes and this was the first time Eddie saw them and how beautiful they are, they locked eyes and Tyler noticed, he decided to brake it by kissing Loren, so that's what he did, Eddie was a little jealous when she kissed back, why is he feeling this way, he was engaged to a super model. Was. When they pulled back they started to talk.

Tyler: "Hey Lo."

Loren: "Hey Ty."

Tyler: "Are you okay?"

Loren: "I'm fine."

Tyler: "I love you."

Loren wanted to change the subject because she was still not in love with Tyler, so she saw Eddie Duran and was confused to why he was here, she wanted to change the subject and know why Eddie Duran was here, so she said.

Loren: "Ty, who is that?"

Tyler: "He's …..

Eddie cut him off: "You enter my contest and you don't even know my name? I'm hurt." He put a hand on his chest and pretended to be hurt.

Loren: "Why are you here?" Loren asked curiously not rudely.

Eddie: "To be honest, I don't know. I keep of convincing myself that it's because of your song, but now, I'm not so sure."

Loren now turned back to Tyler: "How long was I here?"

Tyler: "About four or five days. Do you need anything?"

Loren: "No thanks. I'm good."

Tyler: "Are you sure."

Loren: "Yes, I'm sure. When can I be released? I wanna see my mom and Mel."

Tyler: "You get released in two days, and actually, both your mom and Mel are here, along with someone called Phil and a thin guy with the Beatles haircut. Hang on, I'll go get them."

Tyler went to get them and Eddie was just staring at Loren, she noticed and turned to him and wanted to know the real reason he was here, so she asked.

Loren: "You wanna tell me the real reason that you're here?"

Eddie: "I don't know, when my manager Jake told me that you were in the hospital, I felt like I had to come."

Loren: "Why did you keep coming? Is it just because of my song or is there something else?"

Eddie was about to respond, but his phone rang an it read '_Jake'. _Eddie sighed and told Loren: "I need to take this, it's important." Loren just nodded and Eddie went to another room and answered.

_**(Phone Conversation)**_

Jake: "EDDIE, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I HAVE DANIEL FROM THE LABEL AND THE CONTEST WINNER HERE WAITING FOR YOU! YOUR SUPPOSED TO SHOW UP ONE HOUR AGO!"

Eddie: "I'm at the hospital, Loren Tate just woke up from the coma."

Jake: "Get your butt to the office, you can go visit her later, this is a very important meeting."

Eddie: "Give me fifty minutes and I'll be there."

Jake: "Forty, see you later Ed, and if not, I'll kill you in your sleep."

Eddie chuckled then said: "You couldn't kill me, you'll go to jail, and we all know that you don't do well in tight spaces."

Jake: "Your right about that, I'll just have to send the seal team six guys to hunt you down."

Eddie: "Say goodbye Jake."

Jake: "Goodbye Jake."

Eddie just laughed.

_**(End of Phone Conversation)**_

Eddie walked back in and saw Loren talking to Mel, Phil, Nora, Adam, Max and Tyler one at a time and they all had smiles on their faces, which made him smile, he walked further into the room and cleared his throat to get their attention, when they looked at him he said.

Eddie: "I need to go meet my manager, Jake. But _I'll be back_ right after, ok?"

Loren: "You don't have to do that, as you can see, I'm fine."

Eddie: "_I'll be back."_

Eddie left before she could say another word, he and Loren both had smiles on their faces, but then they remembered that they both were taken and their smiles faded, Loren went back to talking to her family and Eddie was on his way to Jake's office for his meeting, he checked his phone when he got in the car and saw it full of messages and missed calls from Chloe, he then realized he hadn't spoken to her since the whole mother thing and the other lies that she'd been keeping that he learned from their argument the other day, '_Jakes office, hospital, Chloe' _ Eddie thought to himself. A doctor came into Loren's room and told everyone to leave so he can run some tests. He just asked questions.

Doctor: "What's your name?"

Loren: "Loren Tate."

Doctor: "What's your occupation?"

Loren: "I'm in high school."

Doctor: "Do you know where you are?"

Loren: "Disneyland?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow and said: "Sarcasm, I can see you're feeling better."

Loren: "Much."

Doctor: "Thank you, you can be released in two days, I'll be back later to remove the cast on your leg."

Loren: "Ok." With that the doctor left.

* * *

Four hours later, Eddie had just finished his meeting with Jake and Daniel, and was on his way to the hospital, but stopped at a flower shop to get a bouquet of flowers for Loren. He got to the hospital and saw that it was only Loren and a nurse, Loren was reading a magazine. He stepped into the room an held the flowers behind his back so she wouldn't see, he got near her bed and cleared his throat so she would notice him, Loren looked up and the nurse left, Eddie smiled and said.

Eddie: "_I'm back."_

Loren: "Hey, I think your sick, you keep clearing your throat, go drink some water and look for a doctor, I'm sure you'll find one here."

Eddie: "Ha-ha, very funny, but I got you these" He held out the flowers and gave them to Loren, Loren sniffed them and smiled at him and he smiled back.

Loren: "Thank you, but why are you being so nice to me? We don't know anything about each other."

Eddie ignored her question and said: "You have a beautiful smile."

Loren blushed then said: "Thank you, but don't change the subject."

Eddie sighed and said: "I don't know, I feel like I wanna get to know you and who you are."

Loren: "Ok, fine by me."

Eddie: "Do you need anything?"

Loren: "No, can you stay here when the doctor comes?"

Eddie: "Not to be rude or anything but why?"

Loren: "He's removing the cast, and I want someone here with me."

Eddie: "Sure." He thought for a second then said. "Loren, I loved your song, you have talent, you can make it big."

Loren: "People keep telling me that, but I don't believe them, I just sing for fun, what I want to do in life is be a lawyer."

Eddie: "Wow, beautiful, smart and talented, anything else?"

Loren: "I'm talking to a rockstar."

Eddie smiled and said: "Can I ask you something?"

Loren: "Depends on the question."

Eddie: "Everyone was here to visit you, but not your dad. Why?"

Loren looked at her lap and a tear rolled down her cheek, Eddie noticed and wiped the tear away with his thumb, but Loren still looked at her lap, Eddie said something because he noticed this was a touchy subject for her.

Eddie: "You don't have to answer it, I'm sorry."

Loren: "No, it's okay, you didn't know."

Someone was standing at the door and said: "Awwww, how cute."

Loren: "What are you doing here?!"

* * *

_**Cliffhanger, who do you think it is? Guys I'm so sorry this is much later then usual, I was a little busy, anyways, what do you think? Please review, follow and favorite, thank you! Love you all! P.s. I was thinking that Loren and Eddie get together after Eddie marries Chloe.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wazaaaaaaaaaaaap?! Guys, please don't worry, I have everything planned out for at least the next five chapters, and please don't worry about the ideas I have, I think you going to like them. Thank you for all the great reviews and for all the follows and favorites. Love you! Back to the story…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights**_

* * *

_**Hospital:**_

Loren: "What are you doing here?!"

Person: "That's no way to talk to your father!"

Loren: "You, are not my father _Trent."_

Trent: "I am your father! You will show me some respect!"

Eddie: "So he's your father?" Loren nodded while looking down "Then why is it hard for you to talk about him?"

Loren: "He hasn't been in my life for the past fourteen years."

Eddie: "Why?"

Loren: "You wanna tell him why, Trent?"

Trent: "Her mom took her and left me when she was four, she took my daughter away from me."

Loren: "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Eddie: "What's going on?"

Loren: "When I was four, he went to get a pack of cigarettes, never came back. You know, it's funny when you think about it, 'cause he didn't even smoke."

Trent: "I am still you father Loren."

Loren: "No, you have no right to call yourself my father after you left us fourteen years ago."

Eddie: "I think you need to leave."

Trent: "And I think you need to mind your own business. I'll leave when I feel like it! Why don't you go back to your mom. Whoops."

Eddie got really mad, he started punching Trent, Trent tried to fight back, but he didn't have enough time, he was already on the floor being punched by a maniac. He soon blacked out, some doctors heard Loren screaming so they came into her room and saw a blacked out Trent on the floor and an out of breath Eddie sitting on a plastic chair and a scared Loren lying on the bed shaking, they took Trent so they could help him and left a security guard outside her room to see if there's anymore trouble, Loren was staring at Eddie shocked, scared and bit grateful. Eddie noticed her staring and knew he had to explain what happened, so he started to speak.

Eddie: "I'm sorry, I just hate it when they make jokes about my mom being dead, the subject of her is off limits."

Loren: "They? You mean more people make fun of her death?"

Eddie: "Yeah, they think I will have a mental breakdown and start to sob, but instead, I hit them to the part that if I go on, they're gonna be in a full body cast."

Loren just stared at Eddie and said: "Thank you."

Eddie smiled: "For what?"

Loren: "For defending me, for sticking by my side, for standing up to Trent and for the flowers."

Eddie chuckled and said: "Who is Loren Tate?"

Loren: "A boring eighteen year old that is a senior in high school, and studying law starting the fall. She writes songs as a hobby and her best friends are her mom, Mel, Adam and, well, you, once I get to know you ofcourse. Your turn, who is Eddie Duran?"

Eddie: "A guy that plays video games with he's best fiend, writes songs and, I guess that's it, I don't do much, I have a pretty boring life."

Loren smiled and looked at the ceiling, Eddie got up and went closer to her and then remembered Chloe/Cynthia and that he needed to visit her, so he said.

Eddie: "I have to go, I haven't seen or talked to my girlfriend in days."

Loren still looking at the ceiling: "Have fun."

Eddie: "I doubt it."

Loren now looking at him: "Why? Is something wrong? What happened?"

Eddie opened his mouth to speak, but then Loren cut him off by her freaking out.

Loren: "Oh my gosh, that's so not my place to ask, I'm so sorry." She then pulled the blanket over her face.

Eddie smiled and went up to her, he pulled the blanket down to see Loren covering her face with her hands, he kissed the top of her head and while heading out, he said.

Eddie: "Bye Loren." He heard her yell back 'bye'. He smiled while walking to his car.

* * *

Meanwhile, Don showed up at Nora's doorstep and he knocked on the door, he had to get Nora to not press charges, but Adrianna did commit the crime, so now she has to do the time, a few seconds later the door opened, Nora was surprised and confused to see Don there, she stepped aside so he could come in, but he shook his head and said.

Don: "This'll only take a minute, I swear."

Nora just nodded so he could continue on why he was there.

Don: "I just need to know, are you pressing charges against Adrianna?"

Nora looked confused, why would she be pressing charges on Adrianna, _what did she do to make her want to press charges _Nora thought to herself before asking.

Nora: "Why would I press charges on Adrianna?" Nora asked confused.

Don's eyes widened and he also felt bad that his daughter tried to kill her daugher. The hospital didn't bother to tell her _'Why didn't they tell her, maybe they were afraid that she would press charges on the hospital instead of Adrianna for not having a good enough security system'_ was what Don was thinking while still standing in front a confused Nora, she asked again.

Nora: "Don? Why would I press charges on your daughter?"

_**Sanders' House:**_

Phil was walking down the stairs, he kept on calling Adrianna, but she wouldn't answer, he was starting to get worried, either she is still mad at him about what happened the other night, or something happened to her, he saw Mel drinking orange juice and sitting on the couch of the living room, he went up to her and said.

Phil: "Hey Mel, have you seen Aid?"

Mel: "Why? I thought you two broke up."

Phil ignored her and said: "Well, if you see her, can you tell her I'm worried about her, and for her to call me."

Mel: "Sure, I'll bring it up in our daily game of dress-up." Mel said sarcastically.

Phil: "Really, Mel?"

Mel: "Sorry, I'm just so happy for Loren."

Phil: "I know, I know." He hugged Mel. "Me too, me too, I happy too Mel." He pulled away from the hug and took a couple of steps back. "I'm just worried about Aid, she didn't reply to any of my calls of texts, not even to tell me to back off, this is not like her."

Mel: "Go to her house and see if she's there, and if she's not, Dr. doom might know where she is."

Phil: "Thanks Mel." He grabbed his keys and sped to Adrianna's house.

Mel: "No problem." She said, even though he was gone, she got bored and her parents weren't home, she really wanted to see how Loren was doing, so she grabbed her keys and was on her way to the hospital.

_**Chloe's Apartment:**_

Eddie got to Chloe's apartment and didn't bother to knock, he opened the door with his spare key, he went inside and didn't find Chloe anywhere, and he checked the bedroom, living room, kitchen and bathroom, he got a little worried then thought maybe she was out with her friends, he then thought of Loren, and thought to himself '_Chloe can wait, Loren can't' _he then went back to his car and was on his way back to the hospital, but first made a pit stop. Chloe opened the closet door slightly to check if Eddie was gone, she came out in a bra and under wear, then pulled out Osborne Silver that was only in his boxers, and she started kissing him and they went back to what they were doing before they got interrupted by Eddie.

_**Eddie's Car:**_

Eddie was on his way to the hospital, but stopped first to get a box of chocolates in the shape of a heart with a card written on it '_Get well soon' _he smiled and went back to his car and was on his way to the hospital.

_**Hospital:**_

Eddie had just got to the hospital, he went up to Loren's room and saw her leg without a cast, she looked at him and said.

Loren: "The liar is finally here." She said in a serious tone

Eddie: "Why am I a liar?" He asked confused

Loren: "You promised me you would stay here when they removed the cast."

Eddie: "Loren, I'm so sorry, I thought I would be back sooner but…

He didn't finish and Loren started laughing uncontrollably, he looked at he confused, but at the same time he was thinking _'She has an amazing laugh'. _He then wanted to know why she was laughing, so he asked.

Eddie: "What's so funny?"

Loren: "I can't believe you took that seriously." She stopped laughing and said "But it's really sweet that you care."

Eddie wanted to change the subject so he said.

Eddie: "I got you these" He gave here the chocolates.

Loren: "Chocolates?"

Eddie: "Yeah."

Loren: "I'm allergic to chocolates."

Eddie's eyes widened and he started apologizing: "I'm so sorry I had no idea, I-I…

Loren started laughing again, Eddie was confused at first but then realized what's going and so he said.

Eddie: "Your not allergic to Chocolates?"

Loren stopped laughing but smiled and shook her head.

Eddie: "You just wanted to mess with me again?"

Loren, still smiling, nodded and said.

Loren: "You're not mad at me?"

Eddie: "No, not at all."

Loren gave him a look.

Eddie: "Maybe a little at myself for falling for that twice in less than thirty minutes, but, I think it's great that you are joking at this state of condition, if I were you I would probably just yell at everyone that talks to me, and try to get out of this hospital.

Loren: "Yeah, well, I try not to think about it very much, but it's hard, since I'm laying in a hospital bed. But, thank you, I really appreciate what you're doing for me, especially since we barley know each other."

Eddie: "I think we know each other well enough to be friends."

Loren: "Yeah, I do too."

Just then, and officer walked through the door and stood a couple of steps away from Eddie, Loren stared at him confused, Eddie turned to see what she was staring at and stood up when he saw the officer, so he said.

Eddie: "Good evening officer, how may we help you?"

Officer: "Eddie Duran, you're under arrest."

Eddie's eyes widened so did Loren's, they looked at each other the back to the officer standing in front of them. Mel walked in right after that, and she heard what the officer said, she felt sorry for Eddie and confused to why he is being arrested in the first place.

* * *

_**Another cliffhanger, guys I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was feeling dizzy so I didn't write, and guys, if you are still worried about the ChloEd getting married situation, PM me and I will send you part of the chapter where they get married, then maybe you will understand what I'm doing. Trust me, I think you're going to like it. I think I may post another chapter in the next twelve hours, but I'm not positive, and again, if you are worried, just PM me and I'll send you part of the chapter. Love you guys! Bye!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys, HUGE shout out to Lorena (guest), he/she always writes me amazing reviews that make me happy. All of you guys do, thank you so much, and now the story…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights**_

* * *

_**Nora's House:**_

Nora: "Don, answer the question, why would I press charges on your daughter Adrianna?"

Don lied: "Well, since she got suspended for bad mouthing your daughter Loren at school."

Nora: "It's okay, she's hurt and angry that her mom left."

Don: "Yeah, that must be it, well I should go, I'm going to the office, I need to sign some insurance forms that can't wait till the morning."

Nora: "Ok, bye Don, be safe."

Don: "I will, goodnight Nora, I'm sorry I interrupted your night."

Nora: "It's okay, really, goodnight."

Don nodded and walked back to his car and was on his way back to the clinic, not to sign insurance forms, but to meet Nick Lynch to help him with his money issues.

_**Hospital: **_

Mel: "Why is he being arrested?"

Officer: "A guy by the name of Trent McCall pressed charges on him for assault."

Loren: "Well, I would like to press charges on Trent McCall officer."

Officer: "What for?"

Loren: "For harassment, make that two people, me and my mom Nora."

Officer: "Ok, I'll send two investigators tomorrow so you can press charges, but right now, I'm arresting Eddie."

The officer put Eddie's hands in cuffs and read him his rights: "You have the right to remain silent, if you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you, do you understand these rights that have been read to you?"

Eddie: "Yes."

Officer: "Let's go."

Eddie and the officer left.

Loren: "Poor guy, he was so sweet, and so caring."

Mel wanted to change the subject: "Hey where's Tyler, have you seen him today?"

Loren: "No, the last time I saw him was yesterday when I woke up."

Mel: "Do you think you might know where he went?"

Loren: "I don't know."

Mel gave her a look and said: "Loren. I'll go find him if you want me to, and bring him over here."

Loren sighed and said: "I don't want to see him right now."

Mel was confused, she tilted her head and said: "Why not? Did he do something? 'cause if he did, I will kill him."

Loren: "No, he didn't do anything it's just.."

Mel: "Just what? Why don't you want to see Tyler?"

Tyler was walking to Loren's room because he wanted to see her, but he heard what Melissa said, and he stood outside the door to listen to their conversation and he wanted to know, why didn't Loren want to see him?

Loren sighed and said: "Yesterday, he told me he loved me, but, I don't know, I am still not in love with him."

Mel: "What do you mean?"

Loren: "I mean, we've been together for almost two weeks, and I've been asleep through half of that, so I haven't seen that much of him."

Mel: "Lo, you're just confusing me more by the second, can you explain it to me in short words."

Loren sighed again and said: "Tyler loves me, but I still don't love him."

Mel was about to respond but Tyler came into the room and said: "Is it true Loren? You don't love me?" He asked a bit hurt.

Loren looked at her lap while talking: "I'm so sorry Ty, but it's true, I still don't love you, it's been hard to see you since I'm in this stupid hospital."

Tyler (still a bit hurt) : "It's okay Lo, I'll wait as long as it takes for you to love me, I don't think I'll be able to live if I let you go."

Loren smiled and Tyler kissed her, she kissed back, Mel cleared her throat and said.

Mel: "You guys do know I'm still here, right?" They kept kissing, Melissa grabbed a juice box from Loren's tray that they brought earlier and put the straw in Tyler's pants, and squeezed the box, Tyler pulled back from the kiss and immediately stood up and put his hands in the back of his jeans screaming in a low voice.

Tyler: "Owww-aahhh."

Mel and Loren were laughing uncontrollably , Tyler decided to get back at Mel, so he ripped his boxers off while still wearing jeans, so he was wearing nothing under the jeans, he stood behind Mel, put the boxers over her head, and squeezed it, all the juice was dripping on Mel's hair, she gasped and said.

Mel: "OHHHHH, I GONNA KILL YOU TY!"

Tyler (while running): "You started it!"

They started chasing each other around the hospital, Loren just sat there smiling at how much fun her friends can have while in a bad situation, she just wished she felt something more for Tyler, but that's not something that you can force to happen, it just, well, happens. Mel and Tyler were still chasing each other around the hospital, but a fat guy wearing a black shirt that had security written on it on the left, stood in front of them and said.

Security: "Let me guess, friends of Loren Tate's?"

Both Tyler and Mel nodded, the security sighed and then said.

Security: "Go on." He stepped aside and let them go back to what they were doing, which they did.

Mel and Tyler stopped running because they were both out of breath, they sat at the closest chairs and began to get their breath back, they sat there in silence, the only thing that can be heard was heavy breathing, Mel looked at Tyler and said.

Mel: "I haven't ran this much since I thought our old biology teacher was the skeleton in the classroom."

Tyler turned his head back to Mel (they both got their breaths back): "I thought you take P.E."

Mel: "Yeah, I wear a fake cast while changing so it looks like I have a broken arm and leg, Loren pushes my wheelchair so she would skip too, it took a whole grade of convincing, but it was all worth it."

Tyler: "Well let's go back, she's probably thinking you chased me all the way to the airport and caught a flight as far away from here as possible, what were we fighting about anyway?"

Mel: "You're asking me? I don't remember how I got to the hospital."

Tyler laughed as he and Mel got up from their seats and were on their way back to Loren's room.

_**Police Station:**_

Eddie was sitting in his cell, just sitting there with his head against the wall, someone came up to him and started whistling 'something in the air', his favorite song that he wrote, a police officer came up to Eddie's cell, took his keys out and started unlocking the door while saying.

Officer: "Eddie Duran, you have been bailed out."

He opened the door for Eddie to leave, he smiled and stood up and walked out of the cell, and on his way to see who bailed him out. He was very shocked that this person bailed him out, so he asked.

Eddie: "Why did you bail me out?"

Eddie asked, still shocked by the person standing in front of him, that bailed him out.

* * *

_**Hey guys, so this is the second chapter today that I said I would post, thank you for reading and please review. So, who do you think bailed Eddie out, 'cause honestly, I have no idea, so please feel free to share some ideas, and thank you! Love you all! BTW sorry it's so short, i just wanted to post another chapter as soon as possible.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! Well, I talked to someone and showed him part of the ChloEd wedding chapter, and they liked it, so if you still have concerns, just PM me! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And by the way, please share your ideas and review, i appreciate each and every single one of them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights**_

* * *

_**Masters' House:**_

Phil had just arrived at the house, he got out of his car and knocked on the door, seconds later, nobody answered, so he started getting impatient, he started banging on the door. Don arrived and he saw someone banging on his door, he quickly got out of the car and he ran to the door and started yelling.

Don: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Your gonna brake the door, I had just gotten it painted, who are you? Are you some sort of sales man? 'cause if you are, get out of here, I'm not interested in whatever you have to sell."

Phil turned around so Don can see him, Don's face was filled with shock and anger towards the delinquent standing in front of him, Phil didn't give him time to talk, he opened his mouth and said something, he wanted to know where is Adrianna, so he said.

Phil: "Where is she?"

Don: "What are you doing here?! Do I need to call the cops and report you for trespassing?"

Phil: "You didn't answer my question. Where is she?"

Don: "Where is who?"

Phil: "Don't play games with me doc. Adrianna, where is Adrianna?"

Don: "Do I need to file a restraining order to keep you away from my daughter?"

Phil: "Answer the question, Don."

Don: "Why don't you check your house, I'm sure she's there."

Phil: "She's not at my house."

Don: "Are you sure?"

Phil: "Positive, I was just there."

Don: "Oh, I don't mean the lovely place where you wonderful parents, Gus and Lisa live. I meant the country jail. I mean, that's where you belong right?"

Phil: "And you left her there, you should've been there with her, all she wants is a family. Why's that so hard to give it to her?"

Don: "Thank you Dr. Phil, now are you done telling me how to raise _my_ daughter."

Phil: "Yeah, I'm out of here."

Don: "This is the last time I'm telling you stay away from my daughter." Phil started to walk back to his car. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He yelled after Phil.

Phil started his car and drove all the way to jail, and all he could think was _'What the hell did you do Aid?'. _He got mad and hit the wheel with the palm of his hand and looked out of the window on his left side before focusing his gaze back to the road.

_**Hospital:**_

Mel and Tyler were on their way back to Loren's room, laughing about what happened. When they got there, they didn't see Loren laying on the bed, so the started to panic and say all of the possibilities they could think of what happened.

Tyler: "Maybe they transferred her to another room."

Mel: "No, she would've sent someone to tell us or borrow a phone from a nurse and call one of us."

Tyler: "Maybe they needed her for a blood sample."

Mel: "Nah, that's not it. Maybe she got thrown out the window by the same person that was driving the truck that hit us."

Loren (standing by the door and neither of them noticed): "Maybe she went to the bathroom."

Mel and Tyler jumped at the sound of her voice, but then ran to her and hugged her tightly. Tyler kissed the top of her head and continued hugging her, they pulled away from the hug and Mel was the first to speak and she said.

Mel: "Lo, if you scare me like that again, I will be the one to throw you out the window."

Loren laughed and said: "Well, I guess I'll never scare you like that again."

Tyler: "Where were you, Lo?"

Loren: "Well, you guys were taking a long time, so I went for a walk, on the way back I needed to go to the bathroom and that's what I did."

Tyler: "Lo, you shouldn't be walking, you just got your cast off, you'll hurt yourself. Trust me you do not want that."

Loren: "Thanks for your concern, but I don't need someone to tell what I should or shouldn't be doing." She walked away and sat on the side of her bed.

Tyler went and kneeled in front of Loren and said: "Look babe, I just care about you and want you to be safe, I'm sorry."

Loren: "No, I'm sorry I snapped at you like that, I just hate it when people treat me like a little kid."

Tyler: "It's okay." They hugged each other.

Mel just looked at them disappointingly, she really wished that Loren knew about Tyler's past and that he's not who she thinks he is, but whenever she tries to talk to her about it, she gets mad and ignores her. The truth was, Tyler was a lying, vindictive loser that uses people. Mel had Adam look into Tyler's history since he's such an expert in these things, he found that Tyler used to be with Chloe Carter in high school and that he fixed and sold a blue BMW on the night of the movie premier _'Senior Ditch Day'. _Which the same car as the one described that clipped Max and Katy Duran's car of the road, causing it to crash and kill Katy. But when Loren found out, she got furious and told her to stop it immediately or that she would stop seeing Melissa. Poor Melissa was just looking out for her, but things wouldn't be the same if she and Loren just stopped talking. So, she told Adam to stop it and get rid of everything that they found.

_**Police Station:**_

Phil had just gotten to the police station and he went in to ask for Adrianna and to see her, he went in and immediately regretted it once he saw Detective Conlee. He had been trying to pin the computer theft on him, which he did steal, but he now knows about Colorado too, and is trying to do everything to put Colorado in jail. What Phil doesn't know is that Conlee is the one trying to help him, but if he won't learn, what to do is simple. Lock him and his boss up and let them share a cell together. Phil turned to walk out but Conlee noticed him and called his name.

Conlee: "Phil!" Phil turned around. "Finally decided to turn yourself in? Come on, let's go get a lawyer and we'll go to court right now. When it all ends, we'll find you a cell. Don't worry, it'll be a nice one."

Phil: "Well if it isn't Mr. clean, sorry, Detective clean."

Conlee: "Sarcasm, I bet your cellmate would love that."

Phil: "What do you want Conlee?"

Conlee: "No Phil. The question is what do _you_ want. I work here, and you came. Now tell me, why are you here?"

Phil: "I'm here to see Adrianna, where is she?"

Conlee: "Oh yeah. She got arrested and bailed out by her daddy. You two can share a cell together. Yes, I see it now, partners in crime, you do robbery and she does homicide, and those are the cases I work on."

Phil: "Back off or you'll have to add murder to my record."

Conlee: "Don't worry, I'll get here right now and the two of you can leave."

Detective Conlee took Phil to Adrianna's cell and let her out, as they were walking back to the entrance, they saw Eddie Duran in a cell, and some guy behind him whistling to 'something in the air', they went back to the entrance, Phil told Adrianna to wait while he talked to Conlee, he went to Conlee's desk, Conlee looked up and smiled.

Conlee: "Should I get a cell ready?"

Phil ignored his question and said: "Why is Eddie Duran in jail?"

Conlee: "He tried to kill someone."

Phil: "I want to bail him out."

Conlee smiled slightly and said: "Alright, follow me."

Phil followed Conlee and bailed Eddie out, he told him to wait while he goes to bring Eddie. Five minutes later, Eddie comes out smiling and when he sees Phil, his smile dropped and he had a shocked expression on his face. Then he finally said something.

Eddie: "Why did you bail me out?"

Phil: "Hello to you too."

Eddie smiled and said: "I'm sorry, it's just we aren't really close friends, we just talk in the hospital while sitting in the waiting area."

Phil: "Well, Loren's like a sister to me, and I know for a fact, that she doesn't want you being here."

Eddie: "Well thanks man, how can I repay you?"

Phil: "Can you just say hi to my girlfriend? She's a huge Eddie Duran fan."

Eddie: "Sure. Why not?"

They went to Adrianna, she smiled a huge smile when she saw Eddie Duran, Eddie on the other hand was shocked and enraged at this girl. They went up to her and Phil started to talk.

Phil: "Adrianna, meet Eddie Duran. Eddie, meet Arianna Masters. My girlfriend."

Eddie: "This is your girlfriend?"

Phil: "Yeah, why?"

Eddie: "Phil do you know why she's here?"

Phil sighed and said: "Conlee told me she tried to kill someone."

Eddie: "Well, do you know who that someone is?"

Phil: "No, do you?"

Eddie: "Phil, I hate to break it to you, but that someone was Loren."

Phil looked at Adrianna with rage, Adrianna just looked at him with the same expression.

Phil: "Aid, is this true?"

Adrianna: "Yes, and I'm not sorry." She chuckled. "She got what was coming for her, she pretends to be this angel, but I can see right through her little act. It's all for attention, she disgusts me, and you act like I'm the bad guy."

Phil: "Just don't, I'm done with you Aid, I'm out of here."

Phil walked out and went home, Adrianna and Eddie went home too, to get some rest. Eddie was excited because tomorrow was the day they release Loren from the hospital. Eddie was at his penthouse and slept thinking of Loren, all the photo frames he had of Chloe were facing down, one of them was beside the piano with a cracked frame. It's like all he's feelings for Chloe were gone, and he was developing some for Loren. He shook his head and decided that he needed to see Chloe. He cannot be feeling this way, especially since he's practically engaged and Loren is with Tyler. He then felt disgusted that Loren was with Tyler. He would warn her about him as soon as possible.

* * *

_**Next Morning:**_

_**Eddie's Penthouse: **_

Eddie was walking around his penthouse looking for something to do since he was bored. There was a knock on the door, Eddie opened it and looked at the man standing in front of him with nothing but annoyance. He was fed up with him just being here, so he said.

Eddie: "What in the world do you think you're doing here?!"

The person just smirked.

* * *

_**Hey guys, I know, I know, this was not an interesting chapter, but, I'm getting there, just please wait. So, who do you think it is? Let me know what you think, please review and please feel free to share any ideas, I could use them. Thank you! Love you! **_

_**Until next time which is most likely to be tomorrow.**_

_**-M**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys, I can't believe this story is ten chapters already! Well, I want to thank everyone that gave me an idea. But, I don't think it'll fit into this story, but don't worry, I loved the ideas and I think that I will post a new story and use those ideas, when I'm done with this one, of course . I want to thank two people for sharing their ideas, but sorry, I don't know their names 'cause they posted their reviews as guests. And guys, fanfictionFANGIRL1623 'Jenny's birthday is coming up tomorrow (16th), please wish her a happy and healthy birthday! Thank you and enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Hospital:**_

Loren and Tyler pulled away from the hug and Mel just stood there, feeling sorry for her best friend. She hated Tyler but pretended to like him for Loren's sake. The room was quiet for a while until Tyler broke the silence and said.

Tyler: "Hey, I've gotta get out of here, I'm meeting with this big movie producer, Osborne Silver."

Loren smiled and said: "Oh, are you getting a part in one of his movies?"

Tyler: "Hopefully. He's making a remake of Grease."

Loren: "Grease? As in the musical Grease?"

Tyler: "Yeah, I really need this part."

Loren: "I didn't know you can sing."

Tyler sounding serious: "Babe, there are a LOT of things that you don't know about me."

Loren looked at him with an almost scared face, Tyler grinned then laughed and said.

Tyler: "See, I told you I was a great actor."

Loren: "Oh, ha-ha, you scared me there for a second. You made me think you were some killer or something like that."

Tyler in a serious voice: "Maybe I am, and I'm the one who put you here."

Loren looked at him with a shocked expression but he laughed again and said.

Tyler: "Really? Again? I'm so gonna get the part in this movie!"

Loren: "Ty, please. It's not funny."

Tyler: "Sorry. And I'm heading out or I'll be late for the meeting." He went and kissed Loren on her cheek, and while walking out the door, he said. "Bye babe."

As soon as Tyler left, Mel rushed to Loren's side and sat on the edge of her bed facing her, Mel raised an eyebrow, Loren understood and said.

Loren: "Don't start, _Melissa."_

Mel: "Gosh you're starting to sound like Lisa, but that's beside the point. Lo, He's not who you thi….."

She got cut off by Loren groaning and saying: "Mel, I told you once and now, I'm saying it again. I don't wanna talk about it, and I trust Ty. And if it doesn't work with you, just stay out of it."

Mel: "Seriously Lo! What do you see in that freak? You just saw the way he was acting."

Loren: "Exactly!"

Mel: "Exactly what?"

Loren: "You said '_The way he was acting'."_

Mel: "Yeah, so?"

Loren: "That's what he was doing. Acting!"

Mel: "How do you know that it's not all an act?!"

Loren: "How do you it is?!"

Mel: "Lo, we've been best friends since kindergarten. You must know that I'm just looking out for you!"

Loren: "Thanks for your support, but I'm a big girl. I can look out for myself. Just promise me that we won't talk about this again?"

Mel: "I promise."

Loren: "Good.'cause I hate it when we fight."

Mel: "Me too, me too." They hugged each other.

* * *

_**Next Morning:**_

_**Eddie's Penthouse:**_

Eddie was walking around his penthouse looking for something to do since he was bored. There was a knock on the door, Eddie opened it and looked at the man standing in front of him with nothing but annoyance. He was fed up with him just being here, so he said.

Eddie: "What in the world do you think you're doing here?!"

The person just smirked.

Eddie: "I'll say it again. What are you doing here?!"

Person: "I need you for this project" Eddie was about to say something but the person cut him off. "Before you say anything, I want you to know that the studio is very close to giving the part to Tyler Rorke. Actually I'm meeting with him right after I leave."

Eddie: "You know what Oz, I'm fed up with you trying to get me to do the roll, I don't want it, if Tyler wants it, he can have it."

Oz: "I'm just gonna give you the script in case you change your mind."

Oz left the script on the piano and went to the door, he held the knob and before he closed the door, he said something.

Oz: "Say hi to Chloe for me"

Eddie: "HEY! WAIT!"

But it was too late, Oz already left, Eddie grabbed he's keys and left and was on his way to go to Chloe's apartment, he needed to know what happened or what _is_ happening between those two, he sped his way to Chloe's apartment. Oz knew Eddie was going there, so he called Chloe while driving to his office and told her to be prepared.

_**(**__**Phone Conversation)**_

Chloe: "Hey babe."

Oz: "Chloe, Eddie is on he's way to your apartment so be ready for questions."

Chloe: "What did you do?!"

Oz: "Just be ready."

Chloe: "What the hell did you do?!"

Oz hung up and didn't answer when she called back.

_**(End Of Phone Conversation)**_

_**Sanders' House:**_

Phil was walking all around the house, he still could not believe that Adrianna tried to kill Loren, of all people. He's phone then vibrated, he got a text. He checked the text and it read _'Colorado'_. He read the text and it said.

_'Where is my merch Phil? Get me the god damn merch or I'm coming after your family. Clock's ticking for you bro.'_

Phil clutched the phone in his hand and with he's other hand he punched the wall, he then ran his hand through his hair. He went downstairs, grabbed his keys, and was on his way to Adrianna's dad's clinic to get some drugs for Colorado.

Phil arrived at the clinic and got every thing he needed: _Ellie's key card, the alarm code, a bag and gloves. _He went into pharmacy and got all the drugs he needed, when he got in his car, he started to think. He now knew that Colorado will hurt his family even though he got him the stuff. So, he called Detective Conlee.

_**(Phone Conversation)**_

Conlee: "Detective Curtis Conlee. How can I be at your services?"

Phil: "Conlee, its Phil."

Conlee: "Finally turning yourself in?"

Phil: "No, I decided to do the right thing."

Conlee: "Just tell me your location and I'll send two of my guys to arrest you. How does that sound?"

Phil: "Do you want to arrest Colorado or not?"

Conlee: "I'm listening."

Phil: "Look, I just took some drugs from Don Masters' clinic. You go to Colorado's garage and you can arrest him for trafficking narcotics."

Conlee: "I'll be there."

They hung up.

_**(End Of Phone Conversation)**_

Phil then drove to Colorado's garage, he was done with this life, it's not fun anymore. He decided if he wanted to do what's best for him and his family, he needed to do the right thing, which means protect them, and how he's gonna do it is by turning in Colorado and quitting the lifestyle of a criminal.

_**Chloe's Apartment:**_

Eddie walked into Chloe's apartment without knocking on the door, he just barged in. He was about to yell for Chloe, but then he heard someone crying in the bedroom, he went in there and saw Chloe crying, he sat next to her and started asking what was wrong.

Eddie: "Chloe? What's wrong? Come here."

She hugged him and said: "I thought yo-you broke up with m-me."

Eddie: "No, I was just mad. It's okay."

Chloe: "Are we still getting married?"

Eddie: "Yes, of course."

He was still hugging her, Chloe smirked evilly while being embraced by Eddie. She knew this plan would work from the second she thought of it. She was going to get everything she wanted. Fame, success and Eddie.

_**Hospital:**_

Two people wearing suits came into Loren's room. One of them was holding a suitcase, and the other one was holding a small notebook and a pen. They sat down near Loren's bed on the chairs, she looked up from the magazine and they started to speak.

_**Detective 1: with pen and notebook**_

_**Detective 2: with suitcase**_

Detective 1: "So, Loren, I was told from a colleague of mine that you wanted to file charges against Trent McCall for harassment, is that true?"

Loren: "Yes."

Detective 2: "Do you have any witness's?"

Loren: "Yes."

Detective 1: "Do you know where he or she is right now?"

Loren: "It's a he. He actually works here. He's the bouncer."

Detective 2: "He's your witness"

Loren: "Yes"

Detective 2: "You do know I'm going to have to speak with him"

Loren: "Ok"

Detective 1: "Thank you for your help." They got up to leave but Loren stopped them by saying something.

Loren: "WAIT!"

Detective 1: "Yes Miss Tate?"

Loren: "I also want to file a restraining order."

Detective 2 took out some papers and handed them to her.

Loren: "What's this?"

Detective 1: "Just sign them and a restraining order will be issued by tomorrow morning." He said while handing her a pen.

She signed them and gave them back to him, then they left and someone walked in seconds later, Loren looked up and was surprised to see him, she got really mad and the monitor was indicating that her heartbeat was speeding up, but nothing major.

Loren: "What are you doing here?!"

Person: "We're finally alone. Nobody to interrupt us."

Loren: "Get out, before I call the cops."

The person just grinned and said: "Test me."

Loren looked at him with nothing but hatred in her eyes.

* * *

_**What did you think? Please review and suggest anything that would make this story better! Thank you! Remember that Jenny's '**__**fanfictionFANGIRL163' **__**birthday is coming up tomorrow (16th). Please wish her a happy and healthy birthday! Please feel free to share ideas, even if you don't think it's good, it might help me out alot. Please PM me if you are confused or have an idea to make the story better than it already is. Thank you all! Love you guys! :) :D :P**_

_**Happy Birthday Jenny!**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**-M**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys, what do you think of the story so far? Should I change anything to improve the story? Should I add new characters? Should I add anything? Should I start doing POV's? Please review and tell me what you think! It would help out a lot if I know what you guys want me to do and where to go with this story. Don't forget, tomorrow is Jenny's 'fanfictionFANGIRL1623' birthday, show her all the support you can and wish her a happy and healthy birthday! Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood heights or the charecters.**_

* * *

_**Chloe's Apartment:**_

Eddie and Chloe were still hugging, Eddie pulled away from Chloe and she kissed him. He got up and grabbed his keys, Chloe looked at him confused, he saw the confusion and he couldn't tell her he was going to see Loren, since she is leaving the hospital today. So he lied, she asked him where was he going.

Chloe: "Where are you going babe?"

Eddie: "Pops called me while I was coming here, and told me he needed help at the club."

Chloe: "Babe, forget that old man and lie down with me.

Eddie: "Chloe, _that old man_ is my father."

Chloe: "Who cares? That bartender can help him, or he can do it by himself."

Eddie: "You mean Grace? Yeah, she went to help her dad paint his house, so he needs me Chloe."

Chloe: "Eddie, he just told you that because he doesn't want you to be with me. So he is trying to get you away from me."

Eddie: "I can't deal with you right now." He grabbed his leather jacket. "I'm out of here."

He walked out the door with Chloe calling after him, _God, she can be so annoying sometimes. _Were Eddie's thoughts while he was walking to the car. He got in the car and was on his way to the hospital.

_**Hospital**_:

Eddie had just arrived at the hospital, he went to the elevator and he arrived to Loren's floor. He went to her room, turned the knob, but it was locked, he got confused, a nurse was walking and Eddie stopped her to ask her why the door is locked.

Eddie: "Hi, do you know why the door is locked? My friend wasn't supposed to be discharged until seven, which is in two hours."

The nurse checked a page in the clipboard that she was holding and then she said: "You're right, and there is no record of her leaving early. Don't worry, I'll just open the door with the card they gave me when I started working here.

She opened the door and saw Trent sitting in a chair, with bandages all over his face and he was holding a knife, he looked at the door and smiled then he started talking to Eddie. The look on Loren's face was of anger and shock.

Trent: "Eddie, we've been waiting for you, would you like to join the party?"

Eddie: "What the hell are you doing here?! You're not welcomed nor supposed to be here."

Trent: "Eddie, I was waiting for you. I wanna let you know something." He got up from his chair and went over to Eddie. Now he was standing face to face with him and he said. "I do not like what you did to me."

Eddie pushed him away and said: "Get out of here, or this time I'm going to kill you, Trent."

Trent started walking around Eddie in circles while saying: "Are you forgetting who's the one with the knife?" He was standing right behind Eddie and he now whispered in he's ear. "Me."

Trent was about to stick the knife in Eddie's back, but Eddie was faster. He elbowed him in his stomach and told the nurse to get help which she did. He twisted Trent's arm until the point to where if he twists it anymore, it breaks. Trent dropped the knife due to pain and shut his eyes. He was of the floor with Eddie on top of him, holding both of his hands when the police came in. They arrested Trent for attempted murder and dropped the charges against Eddie. They came to an agreement, that if Eddie doesn't press charges against Trent for attempted murder, he won't press charges on Eddie for assault. The cops left, so it was now only Eddie and Loren in the room. Eddie scratched the back of his head awkwardly, Loren was the first one to speak.

Loren: "Hello to you too."

Eddie: "Hi."

Loren: "Hey."

Eddie: "Yeah, sorry about that, I should've gotten you a better security, the hospital's is not good enough."

Loren: "Eddie." He looked up at her and sat on the edge of her bed, still looking at her, and she continued what she was saying since she got his attention. "Don't be sorry. It's my fault, I should've pressed the emergency button and they would've taken him away, and you wouldn't have dealt with this. I'm sorry."

Eddie: "Loren don't blame yourself. He's gone now anyway, so let's not talk about it."

Loren: "He wouldn't have been her in the first place if it wasn't for me."

Eddie: "He's gone now."

Loren: "But he was here because of me!"

Eddie: "Loren, do you seriously want to talk about that right now?"

Loren shook her head slightly then said: "No."

Eddie: "Good. Now, what do you want to do?"

Loren smiled than said: "Eat, I'm starving!"

Eddie chuckled then said: "When's the last time you ate?"

Loren thought for a second then said: "Two three days ago."

Eddie: "What?! Don't they give you food here?"

Loren: "They do, actually there's a tray right there." She pointed to a table.

Eddie: "Why don't you eat it?"

Loren: "It tastes worse than what they give you in high school."

Eddie: "Pssht, it can't be that bad."

Loren: "Oh, but it is."

Eddie stood up, took the fork and ate some of the unidentifiable dish. He scrunched his face because of the taste, Loren started laughing at the faces he was making.

Eddie put his thumb up and said: "Mmmmmmmm…"

Loren stopped laughing and said: "You don't have to swallow it, you know."

The he immediately spat the food back to the plate and grabbed the bottled water and immediately drank the whole bottle.

When he was done he said: "Wow, you weren't kidding, this tastes awful."

Loren laughed and said: "I told you, that's what you get for not believing me. Your lucky I'm the only one in the room, when I first tried it, everyone was here."

Eddie: "By everyone, you mean?"

Loren: "Mel, Adam, Phil, my mom and your dad. Mel even recorded it. You're the only one that wasn't here."

Eddie: "When did this happen?"

Loren: "When you left to go meet your manager."

Eddie: "Wow, now I wish that I skipped the meeting and stayed here to watch your reaction."

Loren: "Oh, shut up." Loren said playfully.

Eddie: "I'll just ask Mel to show it to me. Maybe I'll even post it to twitter and ask my fans to watch it."

Loren: "You wouldn't dare."

Eddie: "What are you gonna do to stop me?"

Loren thought for a second then said: "I'll never show you one of my songs, other than mars, 'cause you already know that one."

Eddie: "You're lying, you'll just tweet them to me as '_loveto_love_you_'."

Loren: "How did you know that was me? Never mind, but I won't show you any of my songs."

Eddie: "Fine, fine. I won't do it."

Loren: "Which part. Watch the video, or post it?"

Eddie: "Post it, but I'm definitely going to watch it."

Loren: "Ok, fair enough. Now, about that hunger issue."

A doctor came in and interrupted them, he was a little old and he was looking happy and excited.

Doctor: "I'm sorry to interrupt, but, Loren?"

Loren: "Yes doc?"

Doctor: "Are you feeling better?"

Loren: "Yeah, a lot actually."

Doctor: "Are you feeling anything? Any headache, any stomachache, any kind of pain at all?"

Loren: "No, now, when do get out of here?"

Doctor: "Right now. Let's go get you to sign the sheets, then you are ready to go."

Loren got out of bed and followed the doctor, she signed all the paper work and changed into her normal clothes, she called Nora and told her she was leaving with Eddie and she texted everyone else that she was with Eddie if they needed her for anything.

Tyler hadn't gotten the text since he was in the meeting, when the meeting was over, he saw a missed call from Loren and a text, he read the text and got angry, he didn't want Loren to have anything to do with Eddie, let alone going with him to god knows where. Loren was done texting everyone, so she went over to Eddie and said.

Loren: "So, what are the plans for today?"

Eddie: "First, we're gonna go get you some food, then, we're going to have some fun all day, after that, I'm just gonna drop you off at your house. How does that sound?"

Loren: "Great, let's go."

They left to go eat and have the rest of the day to themselves.

_**Colorado's Garage:**_

Phil had just came, he saw Conlee in a car, hiding where Colorado wouldn't see him, he nodded towards Conlee and went into the garage. He dropped the bag full of drugs on the table to get Colorado's attention. Colorado looked at Phil, then to the bag, then back to Phil. He got up, checked the bag and saw drugs. He pulled out a stack of cash and handed it to Phil and said.

Colorado: "Consider yourself lucky."

Phil nodded and counted the money then said: "That's it?"

Colorado: "Yeah, were you expecting more?"

Phil: "Those cost fifty bucks each on the street."

Colorado: "And what street is that?"

Phil: "I want more. This is barley enough."

Colorado pulled out he's wallet and threw it behind him, and started chocking Phil, he then grabbed he's arm, put it behind he's back and lead him to the car. Conlee then came with a bunch of officers, pointing guns at Colorado. Conlee yelled '_Freeze'_. Colorado then let go of Phil and put he's hands up.

Conlee: "Colorado, your hear by arrested by the state of California for trafficking narcotics and for assault on a nineteen year-old. You probably know your rights since this is the fifth time you've been arrested."

They arrested Colorado and followed Phil home. Conlee went in to talk to Gus, Phil's father. He sat down with him on the couch, and Gus was the first to speak.

Gus: "So, is it over? Did you arrest Colorado?"

Conlee: "Yes."

Gus: "How long will he be in jail?"

Conlee: "They've been convinced that his a fly risk, and he won't be on the streets anymore."

Gus: "What about Phil? Is he- is he getting arrested?"

Conlee: "I'll speak with the DA's office, let them know he helped out. I HOPE THIS IS A WAKE UP CALL!" He said loud enough so Phil can hear him from the kitchen.

Phil came in and said: "Definitely, big wake up call."

Conlee: "Well, I'll be leaving now."

He shook hands with Gus and Phil, then left. Not minutes later, the doorbell rang. Phil opened the door and in front of him stood Adrianna.

Adrianna: "Miss me?"

* * *

_**Soooooo, what did you think? Sorry it's later than usual, I got a little busy today. Guy's just a little heads up, I might not be able to post a new chapter every day, but, I promise you I'll try my best. Please review and feel free to share any ideas and PM me. Thank you! Tomorrow is a big day for Jenny, she lost someone special and tomorrow is her birthday. Please wish her a happy birthday and read her stories, they're amazing, I promise. I mean, come on, everyone deserves a happy birthday. Love you guys! Thank you for reading.**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Happy Birthday Jenny!**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**-M **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I'm getting a little busy with everything going on, and I saw the updates of the stories, so I read them, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try my best to update everyday, but I'm not sure if I can, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review. And guys I want to give a shout out to'onedayatatime1'. He/she gave me an idea for this chapter and it helped me a lot to update the story sooner than later, so thank you! I hope you enjoy, please review, follow and favorite. Thank you! Back to the story…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights**_

* * *

_**Eddie's Car:**_

Eddie and Loren just got in the car, both of their phones were off, so no one would interrupt their day. Eddie started the engine, the car ride was silent until Loren said something.

Loren: "So, where are we going? You didn't tell me."

Eddie: "Rumor."

Loren: "No, we're not."

Eddie said surprised: "Why not?"

Loren: "It's too expensive. Ty brought me here once, and I ordered nothing but water."

Eddie was a little upset that she called him Ty, but shook it off and asked something that made him curious when Loren said she didn't order anything but water. So he asked.

Eddie: "What did Tyler do when you ordered nothing but water?"

Loren: "He gave me the keys, told me to go home, and then got drunk with his friend Smith."

Eddie's hatred towards Tyler grew if that was possible. Loren noticed the anger in his face, then she said something to calm him down a little bit.

Loren: "Hey, it's okay. I actually hung out with Mel that night because we haven't spoken to each other in a while, so that actually made me happy."

Eddie: "Mind if I ask what you two were talking about?"

Loren wanted to change the subject since how that night, Mel was talking about how Loren will marry Eddie and how Loren kept on reminding Mel that she's with Tyler, so she said.

Loren: "Hey did the doctor tell you anything before they released me?"

Eddie realized she changed the subject but let it slide and said: "Um, nothing."

Loren: "Eddie…"

Eddie: "Yeah?"

Loren: "Tell me what they said."

Eddie: "What are you talking about? They didn't say anything." Eddie said nervously.

Loren: "I can tell your not telling the truth. Now, tell me, what did they say?" Loren demanded.

Eddie: "Loren, do you like rules?"

Loren: "Well, since I want to be a lawyer, I'd have to say yes, I like rules. What does that have to do with anything?"

Eddie: "Well, I'm breaking a rule right now."

Loren: "What is it?"

Eddie: "When you woke up from the coma, they told me that you should stay home for at least a week, and for you to get some rest."

Loren: "Oh, well it's not their decision to make, is it?"

Eddie: "Yeah, but they do have a point."

Loren: Oh yeah? What is it?"

Eddie: "Well, something might happen."

Loren: "I don't need someone to tell me if I'm feeling better."

Eddie: "Well, that's their job, Loren."

Loren: "Eddie, you insisted on taking me out, to have a good time, instead of letting me rest. Why?"

Eddie: "I don't know."

Loren: "Yes you do! Look, you knew that nothing would happen, so that's why you did it. The worst thing possible right now, is if when I need to use the restroom, I'm out of toilet paper or they end up not having soap."

Eddie: "You're right, I didn't think that something would happen, so that's why I wanted to take you out and have a good time."

Loren: "I'm still not going to rumor."

Eddie: "Too late, we're already here." Eddie said with a smirk.

Eddie turned the car off, got out of the car, opened Loren's door and found her crossing her arms while looking in front of her, she then said.

Loren: "I'm not getting out of the car, you know."

Eddie: "Well, I guess I have to take you in there by force."

Loren uncrossed her arms and turned to look at him: "What do you mean?"

Eddie: "This."

Before Loren could respond, Eddie took her arm and threw her over his shoulder and started walking to the entrance of the restaurant. He just smiled and walked in, ignoring her protests. What they didn't know was that the paparazzi were snapping photos of them and uploaded them immediately without selling them. Loren was off of Eddie's shoulder and they were now seated at a table. Loren glared at Eddie and crossed her arms, Eddie noticed and then wanted to know what he did wrong, he already did, but he just wanted her to say it.

Eddie groaned then said: "What did I do wrong?"

Loren: "Oh let me see. One, you brought me here even if I didn't want to come. Two, you insisted on coming here, and then you tell me that I should follow _'doctors advice'_ and three, you carry me on your shoulder and made a scene. How does that make you feel about yourself?"

Eddie: "I'm sorry mother." Eddie smiled and continued. "Why don't we order now?"

Loren: "First off, I'm not ordering anything; second, I thought you said you hated it when people make jokes about Katy?"

Eddie sighed and said: "No, I meant jokes about her death or making fun of her, that type of joking, ok?"

Loren nodded then said: "I'm still not ordering anything."

Eddie dropped his menu and said: "Fine, if you won't eat, I won't eat."

Loren: "Eddie, no. Don't let me get in your way, I'll just grab a bite on the way home, she was about to stand up, but Eddie stopped her.

Eddie: "How about this, we split the check, deal?"

Loren: "Fine."

Eddie: "Good."

Loren: "I'll be right back, I'm going to use the restroom."

Eddie: "Ok, take your time."

When she left, Eddie grabbed her purse, and hid her wallet so she wouldn't have to pay, this was his plan all along, not really, he just thought of it. When Loren came back, they ordered their food and talked until it arrived.

_**Tyler's apartment:**_

Tyler had just saw the pictures of Loren and Eddie and he immediately was furious, he recognized from the pictures that the place was rumor, so he grabbed his keys and was out the door, he had to put an end to this little '_lunch_'.

He got to rumor and saw them eating, he was about to walk to their table, but the waitress stopped him and said something.

Waitress: "Excuse me, did you call and make reservations? What's your name please?"

Tyler: "Are you serious? I'm Tyler Rorke, the actor."

The waitress looked at him confused so he said.

Tyler: "Seriously?! Nothing?"

Waitress: "Sorry, the name doesn't ring a bell, neither does the face." She checked her book and said. "I'm sorry Mr. Rorke, but I don't have any reservations for you."

Tyler: "Actually, I'm joining Eddie Duran for dessert, I see him right there." He walked away before she said another word. He walked over to Eddie and Loren's table and said: "Hi guys, what a surprise seeing you here in this lovely day."

They both looked at him, Eddie with anger and Loren with confusion."

_**Chloe's Apartment: **_

Chloe had just looked at the pictures that the gossip sites had released and started writing rumors about how Chloe and Eddie are over or about how Eddie is cheating on Chloe. Chloe had just read a comment that made her explode, the comment read.

_'Wow, that girl is gorgeous! I'm so glad that Eddie is not with that witch anymore, he deserves better! And by the looks of it, he's doing way better, I mean look at that beauty and that innocence in her eyes. She's way more beautiful than Chloe. And to top it off, Chloe uses a ton of make-up, but this beauty looks like she didn't even pick up a single piece of make-up. Her beauty is natural and she is still more beautiful than Chloe, if she's this beautiful without make-up, how beautiful will she be when she does use make-up?! I hope to find out soon._

Chloe screamed and shut her laptop strongly, almost causing it to break. She grabbed her keys and went to Eddie's place and decided to wait for him to get there. He had a LOT of explaining to do.

_**Rumor:**_

Eddie and Loren were still looking at Tyler, Loren decided to speak up.

Loren: "Hey Tyler."

Tyler: "Hey babe." He kissed her and knew it would bother Eddie, which it did.

Eddie: "What are you doing here Tyler?"

Tyler: "I'm meeting a friend here very soon."

Eddie: "Does your friend have a name?"

Tyler: "Smith."

Loren: "Tyler, just go home. I know whenever you meet him, you get drunk. And I just got out of the hospital, I don't want you drinking."

Tyler: "Fine, I'll leave. Have fun." He kissed her and left.

Eddie and Loren finished their lunch and Eddie asked for the check. When it arrived, Loren searched her purse like crazy, while she was doing that, Eddie paid and told them to keep the change, he then said to Loren.

Eddie: "Looking for something?" He said while holding her wallet.

Loren while looking up at Eddie: "Yeah, my wallet, but I can't seem to find it." She saw Eddie holding it, she took it from him and said. "Now I know why."

Eddie chuckled and said: "Did you honestly think that I was going to let you pay?"

Loren: "Yes."

Eddie: "You're dead wrong. Come on, let's go." He smiled and she smiled back.

They walked to the car and he helped Loren in, then he got in from the drivers side and he wanted to go to somewhere else, but didn't know where to go, so he was just driving around while deciding where they would go, he decided it was now time for him to warn Loren about Tyler, so he said something.

Eddie: "Loren, I want to talk to you about Tyler." Eddie said softly.

Loren: "What about him?" Loren said more harshly than she wanted it to sound.

Eddie: "Loren, he's a player and he's, well, not a good guy. Trust me when I say this, he will break your heart."

Loren: "You know what? Just take me home, I'm not in the mood to talk about this right now."

Eddie sadly: "Sure, where do you live?"

Loren: "6530 Crescent in Tarzana."

Eddie nodded and continued to drive, the rest of the car ride was silent. They reached the house and Eddie pulled up. He looked at Loren and said something before she left.

Eddie: "Loren, I'm not sorry about what I said. I'm just looking out for you."

Loren: "Thanks for lunch." Was all she said before she went into her house.

Eddie saw her go into the house and he hit the wheel with the palm of his hand and drove back to his penthouse. All he could think of while driving was '_Will Loren ever forgive me?'_ He sighed then thought again to himself. '_What the hell did I do?! I just had to open my big mouth. I just hope she knows that I'm just looking out for her.'_

Eddie got to his penthouse; he said hi to Jeffery and went up. He opened the door and threw his jacket and keys on the piano, he jumped when he saw Chloe sitting on the couch, so he said.

Eddie: "Gosh! Chloe, you scared the living daylights out of me! Wha-what are you doing here?"

Chloe: "How did the thing with your dad go?" She said while holding up her phone, revealing a picture of Eddie with Loren on his shoulder.

Eddie decided to use his only option, which was lie.

**_Sanders' House:_**

Phil was feeling nothing but pure rage to the girl towards him, he decided to get rid of her, and what ever she had to say, he didn't want to hear it. She tried to kill his second sister, and wasn't even sorry about it, the opposite actually, she thinks this is something to celebrate.

Phil: "What do you want Aid?!"

Aid: "Trust me i wouldn't be here if it wasn't important."

Phil: "What is it?"

Aid: "I'm pregnant." She said while holding up a pregnancy test.

Phil's eye's widedend, he was about to say something when Mel interuppted them.

Mel: "Phil, it's a call from detective Conlee, he said he wants to talk to you." She said while handing him the house phone.

He took it and answered.

**_(Phone Conversation)_**

Phil: "What is it Conlee? Are there gumballs missing somewhere from a machine?"

Conlee: "Oh gosh, nothing that serious i assure you."

Phil: "Then what is it?"

Conlee: "Enough with the jokes Phil. I called to tell you, I know who did it."

Phil: "Who did what?" Phil asked confused.

Conlee: "Who drove the truck that hit your friend Loren."

* * *

_**Cliffhanger. What did you guys think? My hands are really tired from writing this, I hope it makes up for yesterday. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And by the way, if your wondering if that's Loren's real address, it is, Eddie said it when he was inviting Max over in episode 44 'Eddie feels at home'. So, tell me what you think, please review and feel free to share any ideas or suggestions. I will be thankful for all of them. Like I said, I might not be able to update everyday but I promise you I'll try my best. Love you guys! Bye!**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**-M**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys! I want to thank 'onedayatatime1' for another amazing idea. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think of the story so far, and please tell me if I should add anything or if you have any ideas or any suggestions, please feel free to share. Tell me if I should start doing POV's. And tell me what you think of the story. And guys, I'm so sorry but I might not be able to update everyday, I'll try my best. Thank you everyone who followed or favorite, thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Back to the story…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the show Hollywood Heights or the characters.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Tate's House: **_

Loren got to her front door after leaving Eddie's car, she heard some yelling coming from inside the house. As soon as she unlocked the door with her keys, the yelling stopped. She opened the door and saw Melissa sitting on one side of the couch with her arms crossed and she was looking away, and Tyler on the other side of the couch with his legs crossed and he was looking away too, she decided to know what was wrong, even though Melissa hates Tyler, she always gets along with him, so she spoke up.

Loren: "What's going on in here? I heard yelling."

Mel: "Nothing's wrong."

Loren: "Ty, can you go wait in my room while I talk to Mel?"

Tyler: "Sure babe." He kissed her cheek and went to her room and closed the door.

Loren: "What's going on Mel? One minute, you guys are running around, chasing each other and the next you're yelling and arguing with each other."

Mel: "Lo, you know how I feel about him."

Loren: "What did he do to make you hate him so much?"

Mel: "I don't know, it's just this gut feeling. I don't trust him, it's almost like he's hiding something."

Loren: "Really? A gut feeling is making you have all these suspicions?"

Mel: "It's not just that, you remember all that dirt Adam dug up on him. You know there's more to the story then he's letting us in on."

Loren: "Is he really worth going through all this trouble?"

Mel: "No! But, you are. I just don't want to see that girl that cried herself to sleep at night because some idiot broke her heart. I don't want to see that girl that was dying inside but staying strong on the outside for the sake of her mom. I don't want to see that girl, who thinks everything good will disappear in the blink of an eye. I don't want to see her Lo, not after she's finally gone."

Loren: "Your not gonna see her again, she's long gone and this strong woman who is your best friend replaced her. Your not gonna see her ok?"

Mel nodded her head and said: "Ok. Just promise me."

Loren: "Promise you what?"

Mel: "Promise me, you won't let Tyler break you, promise me you won't let him make you stay in bed all week feeling depressed and sorry for yourself. Promise me, and I'll trust you, and never bring this up again. Promise me, Lo."

Loren: "I promise." They hugged each other tightly but then heard a guitar strumming.

_**Loren's Room:**_

Tyler was walking around Loren's room, waiting for them to finish, he then saw Loren's guitar and decided to play until they finished. He picked it up and started strumming and singing a song he wrote called '_Other Side'_

_''There's another darker side of me  
Inside the lies  
Desperately trying to be seen  
We fight  
We try_

_On and on and on and on_  
_After the lights are gone_  
_Will you still love me_  
_On and on and on and on_  
_After the truth has shown_  
_Will you still want me_

_Don't look the other way_  
_When you're afraid_  
_When you're afraid_  
_Don't let your heart betray_  
_The love we made_  
_When you still had me_

_Speaking soft so no one feels attacked_  
_We act relieved_  
_Maybe we could use a little break_  
_We make believe_

_On and on and on and on_  
_After the lights are gone_  
_Will you still love me_  
_On and on and on and on_  
_After the truth has shown_  
_Will you still want me_

_Don't look the other way_  
_When you're afraid_  
_When you're afraid_  
_Don't let your heart betray_  
_The love we made_  
_When you still had me_

_On and on and on and on  
After the lights are gone  
Will you still love me  
On and on and on and on  
After the truth has shown  
Will you still want me_

_Don't look the other way  
When you're afraid  
When you're afraid  
Don't let your heart betray  
The love we made  
When you still had me  
You still loved me  
You still wanted me''_

Tyler sighed and put the guitar back from where he took it. He then lay down on the bed and felt relaxed that he expressed what he felt towards Loren in that song. He smiled and closed his eyes.

_**Living Room:**_

Loren and Mel had just finished listening to Tyler's song, Loren had tears in her eyes and refused to believe that the song was about her. She turned to Mel who looked like she had just seen a ghost. She wanted to convince herself that the song wasn't about her so she said something.

Loren: "Who do you think it's about?"

Mel: "Uh, Lo. I think that it's pretty obvious who it's about."

Loren: "What, do you think it's about?"

Mel: "I think that's pretty obvious too, Lo."

Loren: "Just, tell me."

Mel: "Well, from what I understood from the song is that he has another side of him, a dark one; and he's lying to you and is afraid if you find out the truth, you will not be with him anymore, and how he speaks to you and the words he says to you are so you don't feel like you are being attacked by his other side. At least, that's what I understood."

Loren just sat there and was speechless.

_**Eddie's Penthouse:**_

Eddie got to his penthouse; he said hi to Jeffery and went up. He opened the door and threw his jacket and keys on the piano, he jumped when he saw Chloe sitting on the couch, so he said.

Eddie: "Gosh! Chloe, you scared the living daylights out of me! Wha-what are you doing here?"

Chloe: "How did the thing with your dad go?" She said while holding up her phone, revealing a picture of Eddie with Loren over his shoulder.

Eddie: "Where did you get that?"

Chloe: "It's all over the gossip sites. I was sitting at home, waiting for you, then Hannah sent me a link to these pictures."

Eddie: "They're probably fake." Eddie simply said.

Chloe: "Probably? Eddie, who's that girl and why are you lying?!"

Eddie: "Really?! You're telling me about lying, when you lied about everything. Your name, where you come from and your mother being dead."

Chloe: "Don't turn this around on me! I thought you forgot about those things!"

Eddie: "I maybe forgave you, but I will never forget about it."

Chloe didn't know what to say, so she just kissed him. Eddie was surprised by the kiss, even more surprised that he kissed back. Chloe unbuttoned Eddie's shirt, but they were interrupted by Chloe's phone ringing. Chloe pulled back and answered it while Eddie was putting his shirt back on.

_**(Phone Conversation)**_

Chloe: "Hello?"

Person: "Chloe, this is your agent."

Chloe: "What is it?"

Person: "I booked you a photo shoot. Tomorrow, three o'clock, be there."

Chloe: "Great!"

Person: "You also have one in an hour, so get over here."

Chloe: "Ok?"

Person: "You have fifteen minutes to get here or I'm giving it to someone else."

Chloe: "Don't worry, I'll be there."

Person: "Good."

They hung up.

_**(End Of Phone Conversation)**_

Chloe turned to Eddie with a smile on her face and said: "I got a photo shoot to get to in fifteen minutes."

Eddie: "No, just stay here. I'm going to be touring as soon as the album's out and I want to spend some time with you."

Chloe: "I don't care, this is my career."

She was out the door before Eddie said anything else. Eddie wasn't feeling mad, he was used to this, he just stayed with her because he wants what his parents had, but he's problem is that he is looking for it, his parents just found each other but he was looking for it, he then had a flashback of his mom before she died.

_**Flashback:**_

Eddie was walking off stage from his movie premier and his mom was waiting for him backstage.

Katy: "Eddie? Your performance was so strong." She said as she was hugging him. "Oh, this movie's gonna be huge. I can feel it in my heart." She said as the backed away from the hug and held his face in her hands."

Eddie: "You know I couldn't have done any of this without you."

Katy: "Mmmm, you so talented sweetie." Eddie chuckled and started scratching the back of his head. "You are. You would've found your way with or without me."

Eddie: "Hah, I don't know about that."

Katy: "Always remember the most important thing, you've got to hold on to who you are. Even if the whole world changes around you, that doesn't mean you have to change."

Eddie: "I've been waiting for this my whole life. I'm ready."

Katy: "Ok, that's what your dad and I said too, but, once you're in the middle of it, it can be hard to keep friends, to have a life."

Eddie: "I know. I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

Katy: "And, it can be especially hard to find true love. Your dad and I were lucky, we found each other before the fame. But, your about to get it, fast."

Eddie: "I want what you guys have. So, hopefully I'll find it. I know I will."

Katy: "Just be careful."

Eddie: "Ok."

Katy: "Love can be confusing and tricky. Sometimes you think, you have it but it's just an illusion. And other times because of the crazy life and all the work, it can be right in front of you, staring at you, and your so distracted, you'd let it slip by."

Eddie: "Nah, you'll be here, to straighten me out if that happens."

Katy: "Yeah, always."

Eddie: "Ok."

Katy: "Just, keep in mind that, love tops everything else; careers, success, money. Love is the reason we do it all."

_**End Of Flashback.**_

Eddie smiled at the memory of his mom, then thought of Loren. He quickly shook these thoughts off because he was with Chloe and she was with Tyler. Eddie went to his piano to try and get all these thoughts into a song.

_**Sanders' House:**_

Phil: "What do you want Aid?!"

Aid: "Trust me I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important."

Phil: "What is it?"

Aid: "I'm pregnant." She said while holding up a pregnancy test.

Phil's eye's widened, he was about to say something when Mel interrupted them.

Mel: "Phil, it's a call from detective Conlee, he said he wants to talk to you." She said while handing him the house phone.

He took it and answered.

_**(Phone Conversation)**_

Phil: "What is it Conlee? Are there gumballs missing somewhere from a machine?"

Conlee: "Oh gosh, nothing that serious I assure you."

Phil: "Then what is it?"

Conlee: "Enough with the jokes Phil. I called to tell you, I know who did it."

Phil: "Who did what?" Phil asked confused.

Conlee: "Who drove the truck that hit your friend Loren."

Phil: "Wh-what?"

Conlee: "I know who did it."

Phil: "Who?"

Conlee: "It's not Colorado, but it was someone that works for him."

Phil: "Which one?"

Conlee: "The Joker. I'm not telling you, that's classified information."

Phil: "Where is he?"

Conlee: "He's dead. Apparently he got the wrong target; they were gunning for Melissa, not Loren. I suggest you protect her."

Phil: "From who or what?"

Conlee: "Colorado is in jail, but his guys aren't. They're still out there. Goodbye.

Phil: "WAIT!"

Conlee hung up.

_**(End Of Phone Conversation)**_

Phil threw the phone on the floor as hard as he can. He grabbed his keys and was out the door, so it was now only Mel and Adrianna.

* * *

_**Hey guys, again I'm sorry about the whole updating thing, and sorry this chapter isn't interesting. Where do you think Phil went? What do you think Loren will do about Tyler? What will happen between Melissa and Adrianna? Please review and feel free to give me any ideas or suggestions. Thank you 'onedayatatime1' for your ideas, they helped me out a lot. I will try to add another chapter today, but I'm not sure. Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing. And guys, listen to 'Black Widow' by Britanny Underwood. It's my new favorite song. I just download all her songs and that one is my favorite!**_

_**Song used in this chapter: Other Side by Keaton Simons**_

_**Flashback used in this chapter: From Episode 54 Loren's Debut**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**-M**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about the whole updating thing. I'll try to update everyday from now, please tell me if there is anything in this story that you don't like or should be changed, and please tell me if I should add anything, for example: new characters, start doing pov's, should I break anyone up? Please tell me what you think of the story so far, and if you have any ideas or suggestions, please feel free to share them, I appreciate each and every single one of them. Thank you every one who followed or favorite. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights**_

_**Back to the story…**_

* * *

_**Eddie's Penthouse:**_

Eddie was trying to write a new song, but the lyrics won't come to him. Every time he closes his eyes, an image of Loren pops into his head, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Maybe it was because of the guilt he was feeling and wanted nothing more than to fix things right away. He rested his head and hands on top of the piano, he just wanted to be in silence. But he couldn't get that, something on top of his piano wouldn't stop making this ticking sound. He got up and slid everything off from the top of the piano angrily. He needed to cool down, and apparently, his wish came true when his phone started ringing and he's best friend's name popped on the screen, he felt happy instead of angry. He grabbed his phone and answered immediately.

_**(Phone Conversation)**_

Eddie: "Hey Ian, how's my best friend doing?"

Ian: "I don't know mate, why don't you ask him."

Eddie: "So why are you calling?"

Ian: "Can't I just talk to my mate?"

Eddie: "Ofcourse you can. But now, tell me the real reason you're calling. You usally just text if you want to talk."

Ian: "Alright, you caught me mate. I'll be back in LA in a couple of hours. I'm boarding the plane right now. I'll call you when I get there."

Eddie: "Sure man, do you need a ride?"

Ian: "No, I'll just call to ask you where we'll meet."

Eddie: "Alright man, see you soon."

Ian: "Yeah mate, you too."

_**(End Of Phone Conversation)**_

Eddie smiled, he hadn't seen Ian for months now, when Eddie's in LA, Ian is travelling around the world. When Ian is in LA, Eddie is touring. He was really glad and excited to see him again, they've known each other for a really long time. Ian is the only person Eddie kept in touch with after the fame, so he's the only person besides Jake and Max that he trusts. Chloe on the other hand, he doesn't trust her after finding out her dead mother was alive and all of the other secrets she's been keeping. He's mind kept going back to one thing. If her mother is alive, does that mean that her father is alive too? He decided that he would ask her later, and by later it means the next time he sees her.

_**Tate House:**_

Loren was no longer upset or sad, she was confused and unsure about her relationship with Tyler. She was thinking about what to do, then Tyler came to the living room. He was smiling and then he saw Loren's facial expression and was wondering what is she thinking about? He walked up to her and turned to look at Mel, she was staring at him with hatred, he ignored her and went back to Loren. He saw that she was too deep in her thoughts to notice him, so he said something.

Tyler: "Babe, what's wrong?"

Loren snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Tyler's voice and she said: "Tyler, I think you need to leave."

Tyler: "What? Did I do something wrong?" Tyler asked confused.

Loren: "No, no. It's just that, Mel and I haven't spent much time together lately and I miss those times where we would just hang out, you know."

Tyler: "Alright. Bye babe." He kissed Loren's cheek then turned to Mel. "Melissa."

Mel: "Jerk face." Tyler smiled and left. Not long after he left, Nora walked in with groceries, and took them to the kitchen.

Loren: "Hi mom."

Nora: "Hey sweetie, hey Mel."

Mel: "Hi Nora."

Nora: "So, what are you girls up to tonight?"

Loren: "Same as every time. Mom, is it okay if Mel stayed over tonight?"

Nora: "I don't know. I mean its okay with me, but what about Lisa? And Loren don't you have an early shift at the café tomorrow?"

Loren: "Yeah, and what's going on?"

Nora: "What do you mean?"

Loren: "You're answering my questions with questions, typical Nora. You don't do that unless something is going on."

Nora: "Alright, alright. You caught me. I confess."

Mel: "Ooh, what did you do Mrs. T?

Nora: "I didn't do anything. It's what I'm going to do, or go."

Loren opened her mouth to speak but Mel was faster: "Oooh, where, when, who? Who's taking you out of town for a romantic getaway? I bet it's Max."

Nora: "Stop it. It's not like that. The office is going to a conference in Sacramento and I need to be there."

Loren: "When are you leaving?"

Nora: "In a couple of hours."

Loren: "When are you coming back?"

Nora (nervously): "In a week."

Loren: "That long for a conference?"

Nora: "Yeah, will you be okay while I'm gone?"

Loren: "Yeah mom, I'm a big girl now. I'm eighteen."

Nora: "Alright, I'm gonna go pack now, ok?"

Loren nodded and Nora left to her room to go pack.

Loren and Mel were talking and Loren explained to her about what happened at rumor when Tyler showed up, and about how Eddie is judging her relationship with Tyler and Mel was hung up on every word. A few minutes later, Nora came out of her room with a small travel bag. Loren and Mel got up from the couch and went to Nora who was now standing at the door, looking at them.

They went up to her and Loren was the first to speak: "Have a safe flight and be careful."

Nora: "Gosh, I feel like I'm the daughter and you're the mother."

Mel: "Nora, be sure to call me or Lo if you find any cute guys out there, I'll give you some addresses of places to look."

Nora laughed and said: "Bye sweetie, bye Mel."

They pulled each other into a group hug, when they pulled away, Nora smiled and left. Loren and Mel decided it was getting late, so they went to bed.

_**Eddie's Penthouse:**_

Eddie was lying on his couch watching television while waiting for Ian to call him, he soon fell asleep lying on the couch. Not long after that, his phone started to vibrate, Eddie woke up since his phone was in his pocket. He checked it and saw a shocking news report. It was about earlier today when he was with Loren at rumor, and people were commenting. But that wasn't what was shocking Eddie, it was what they were saying. They were all talking about how good him and Loren look together or how beautiful Loren was. Eddie then scrolled down and was reading an article about Chloe. The article read:

_'Eddie Duran spotted with mystery girl and apparently, people believe that those two are a couple. But the question is, when and did Eddie Duran call off the engagement to his fiancée Chloe Carter. Could it be because of the shocking evidence we found earlier? We found out that Chloe visits Sony Entertainment Productions way too much, and she doesn't call for meetings, she just goes up straight to the big time movie producer Osborne Silver's office. We also found out earlier today at Chloe's apartment that... '_

Eddie's phone started ringing which scared Eddie, he was too concentrated on reading the article that when his phone rang, he dropped it on the floor. Eddie got up and while he was getting up, he accidentally kicked his phone under the couch. Eddie sighed in frustration and bent down to look for his phone. He grabbed his phone, stood up and answered the phone.

_**(Phone Conversation)**_

Eddie: "Hello?"

Ian: "Took you long enough to answer mate."

Eddie smiled and said: "Took you long enough to call, what happened, why are you arriving here late?"

Ian: "The plane had to turn around since there was a crazy passenger on board."

Eddie: "What happened?"

Ian: "Apparently, he did not like the food that they were serving, so he stood up and started yelling. Not long after that happened, he started to take people's luggage and started throwing them at the attendants, he then sat down like nothing ever happened."

Eddie: "What did you do while all that chaos was going on?"

Ian: "I did what I had to do mate."

Eddie: "Oh yeah? What was that? Did you help the attendants?"

Ian: "Hell no, I gave him a round of applause and handed him some more luggage to throw."

Eddie laughed and said: "Really?"

Ian: "I did give him a round of applause but didn't hand him any luggage. Although, I did give him some money for a wonderful performance."

Eddie laughed and said: "Alright, where are you now?"

Ian: "I just arrived at LAX. I need you to come pick me up."

Eddie: "I thought you said that you already have a ride."

Ian: "Yeah, well, mate. That's what happens when you're three hours late."

Eddie: "Alright, I'll be right there."

Ian: "Thanks mate."

_**(End Of Phone Conversation)**_

Eddie called his doorman, Jeffery, and told him to get his car ready. Eddie changed his clothes and went to his car and drove to the airport.

_**Chloe's Apartment:**_

Chloe had just arrived back home from her photo shoot and plopped down on the couch. She got her laptop and searched '_Eddie Duran_' She then clicked on the link and saw an article about her, she decided to read it. The article read:

_'Eddie Duran spotted with mystery girl and apparently, people believe that those two are a couple. But the question is, when and did Eddie Duran call off the engagement to his fiancée Chloe Carter. Could it be because of the shocking evidence we found earlier? We found out that Chloe visits Sony Entertainment Productions way too much, and she doesn't call for meetings, she just goes up straight to the big time movie producer Osborne Silver. We also found out earlier today at Chloe's apartment that there were clothes all over the place, men's clothes to be exact, but they weren't Eddie's. We know that because we've had people watching her place for the past couple of weeks, and Eddie only visited once or twice, and stayed for about two minutes, so not much could've happened. We also have pictures of the big time movie producer Osborne Silver caught leaving her apartment everyday for the past three weeks at between two to three in the morning, Could Chloe Carter be cheating on Eddie Duran and was she using him this whole time and is she using Osborne too? As soon as we have any update, we'll let you know.'_

Chloe got really scared that if Eddie saw the article yet. She grabbed her keys and was on her way to Eddie's Penthouse as fast as she can go without being stopped by the cops and get a speeding ticked. She was a little scare to be driving, she had one or two drinks but convinced herself that she was sober enough to drive. But she was scared because the last time she did that, it caused the death of Katy Duran. She kept convincing herself that this time she'll be careful and the only reason they crashed was because she bent down to pick up her phone. This time she won't do that. She'll keep her eyes focused on the road.

_**Eddie's Penthouse:**_

Chloe got to Eddie's penthouse and Jeffery let her up since she was on the approved list. Chloe unlocked the door with the key that Eddie gave her incase of emergencies. She got in and saw that no one was home, so she grabbed Eddie's laptop and sat on the couch. She opened the gossip site and blocked the page so he couldn't open it. Chloe smiled but then she heard keys and the door being unlocked. She saw Eddie with his friend coming in and they were both laughing about something. As soon as they saw Chloe sitting on the couch, they stopped laughing and stared at her in confusion and anger. Eddie was the first to speak.

Eddie: "Chloe, what are you doing here, and why are you holding my computer?"

Chloe stayed silent.

_**Phil's Car:**_

Phil was driving to the police station, he needed more answers and he needed to know how serious this was. He also needed help, because he didn't know what kind of people he was dealing with here or how many they are. They could be a gang for all he knows, that's why he needed answers and protection for his family and friends.

He changed his mind and turned around, so he was on his way to jail to pay Colorado a little visit. He would ask Colorado then go to Conlee and see if he will help him. Phil was driving but then he heard a siren, he looked in his rear view mirror and saw a black car and a man in a suit in it. He didn't see the man clearly, so when he pulled up to the side of the road, he had no idea who it was. He rolled down his window and waited for the man in the suit to show up.

The man walked to Phil's car and bent down so he can see his face and said: "Mr. Sanders."

Phil turned to look at him and was confused to why he was here, so he said: "Conlee?"

Conlee smiled.

_**Sanders' House:**_

Melissa was just staring at Adrianna in disbelief and in rage. Adrianna noticed her staring and didn't like it, so she turned to face her and said something.

Adrianna: "What do you want?" Adrianna snapped then continued. "I don't have any candy."

Melissa: "I can't believe that you tried to kill Loren."

Adrianna: "Who told you that?!"

Melissa: "Does it matter? You tried to kill her, and now you have made up a lie saying that you're pregnant just to get my brother back? You disgust me."

Adrianna: "You don't know anything about me, so why don't you just go back to watching cartoons."

Melissa: "That's it. I've had enough of you." She grabbed her by her hair and threw her outside. Melissa closed the door and grinned.

_**Rumor:**_

Tyler went to rumor with his friend smith and had a couple of drinks. Smith just got the alert on his phone about the comments to Eddie and Loren's picture and decided to show it to Tyler because Loren was his girlfriend.

Smith: "Yo, Ty. Check this out." He said handing him his phone.

Tyler: "What is it Shmity?" He read the comments and was now angry, he got angry before but the difference now was that he was drunk. That will bring out his '_Other Side_'.

* * *

_**Ooooooh, what do you think? Sorry, I was going to upload this chapter yesterday but I got some more ideas and added them to the chapter. So, what do you think? And what do you think the 'Other Side' will do? I know that it's not a great chapter, but at least I tried, right? Anyways, please review and follow or favorite if you didn't already. I have a kind of personal question, is there any guy, except me, that reads these fanfics? 'cause if there is, please let me know, I'm kind of feeling lonely here. Thank you for reading and if you have any ideas or suggestions, please feel free to share. Thank you! And everyone, just saying, this is the longest chapter I've written so far, so, yeah.**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**-M**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had no idea what to do about the 'Other Side', but thanks to 'onedayatatime1' I got some ideas, he helped me a lot and this chapter has most of its ideas thanks to him. We teamed up! Thank you for the amazing reviews guys. Please tell me if I should add or change anything in this story and tell me what you think of this story so far. Please review and favorite/follow. Thank you and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights or the characters **_

_**Back to the story…**_

* * *

**_Eddie's Penthouse:_**

Chloe got to Eddie's penthouse and Jeffery let her up since she was on the approved list. Chloe unlocked the door with the key that Eddie gave her incase of emergencies. She got in and saw that no one was home, so she grabbed Eddie's laptop and sat on the couch. She opened the gossip site and blocked the page so he couldn't open it. Chloe smiled but then she heard keys and the door being unlocked. She saw Eddie with his friend coming in and they were both laughing about something. As soon as they saw Chloe sitting on the couch, they stopped laughing and stared at her in confusion and anger. Eddie was the first to speak.

Eddie: "Chloe, what are you doing here, and why are you holding my computer?"

Chloe stayed silent.

Eddie: "Chloe! Answer the question. Why are you here this late and using my computer?"

Chloe: "Uh, I-I…Uh."

Eddie: "You what?"

Chloe: "I was done with my photo shoot and came here, but you weren't home, so I grabbed your computer and checked to see if you tweeted where you are going."

Eddie: "Why didn't you just call?"

Chloe: "My battery died."

Eddie: "Ok, but why would you think that I'd tweet where I'm going? You know I like privacy."

Chloe: "I don't know, I just got really worried and didn't have any other option."

Eddie: "Ok, now that you know where I am, you can go home and rest."

Chloe: "Can I just see your phone for a second?"

Eddie: "Why would you want to see my phone?"

Chloe: "My battery's dead."

Eddie: "Who would you want to call?"

Chloe: "I came here by cab."

Eddie: "Oh really? So your car just magically appeared here? In the parking lot."

Ian: "Busted."

Chloe: "Oh, shut up you British snob."

Eddie: "CHLOE! I will not let you come here and mistreat my guests and friends. Just leave, I can't deal with you right now."

Chloe: "Fine, I'll come back tomorrow."

Chloe left and Eddie slammed the door behind her. Eddie sighed and plopped down on the couch and started to rub his temples. Ian came and sat next to him and started to talk to him.

Ian: "Mate, go get some rest and we'll go grab lunch tomorrow at rumor, then maybe go to a club and get drunk. Just like old times. I'm talking limousines, movie stars, bottle service.

Eddie: "Ha-ha, I don't know about that."

Ian: "C'mon mate. Tomorrow's my last night, after that I'm off to Bangkok in Thailand for three months. Are you really gonna let your best mate down? You know what you can bring your valley girl."

Eddie: "WOW! Stop. She's just a friend, alright, I'm with Chloe."

Ian: "Alright mate, super model it is."

Eddie: "And hold up, how did you know about her?"

Ian: "The paparazzi of course."

Eddie: "Ugh, I'm so sick of those guys, all they do is follow people around all day."

Ian was about to say something, but the house phone rang. Eddie got up and answered it.

_**(Phone Conversation)**_

Eddie: "Hello?"

Person: "Mr. Duran."

Eddie: "Yes Jeffrey?"

Jeffrey: "Tyler Rorke is here to see you and he refuses to leave."

Eddie: "Did he say why he was here?"

Jeffrey: "No, he just said that he wants to see you. He looks drunk, should I send him up or call security?"

Eddie: "Just call security, I'm not in the mood to deal with him right now."

Jeffery: "Yes sir, security is on its way."

Eddie: "Thank you Jeffrey."

Jeffrey: "Yes."

_**(End Of Phone Conversation)**_

Ian: "Who was it mate?"

Eddie: "Jeffrey, he says that there's a drunken Tyler downstairs that wants to see me."

Ian: "C'mon mate, let's go, we can take him."

Eddie: "Nah, he's not worth my time. Tomorrow is a busy day."

Ian: "Why is it a busy day?"

Eddie: "I'm meeting the songwriting contest winner, Tatum Deveraux."

Ian: "You'd rather work instead of hanging out with your best mate? Do you really want to see me partying by myself?"

Eddie: "No, only because I know what you're like when you're alone. I don't wanna see you cry,"

Ian: "Good, see you tomorrow mate." Was the last thing Ian said before he went to sleep, a few minutes later, Eddie went to sleep as well.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, with Phil and Conlee…**_

Conlee followed Phil all the way home because he knew Phil wanted to protect his sister, Melissa. He wanted to help him because he was changing and even though he made some stupid, dangerous mistakes and decisions. They finally reached the house, and Phil still didn't know what Conlee wanted from him. What is he accusing him of this time? Phil got out of his car and walked to the front door, when he got there, he stopped and waited for Conlee.

Conlee: "Mr. Sanders."

Phil: "What did I do this time detective?"

Conlee: "Well, a lot of thing actually, but because of you, we arrested Colorado. And that's why we didn't arrest you too. But that's not why I'm here."

Phil: "So, why are you here then?"

Conlee: "I can protect you and your family Phil."

Phil: "Oh yeah, how?"

Conlee: "I can have squad cars watching this place and following your sister to protect her, and to protect you too."

Phil: "Go to hell, Conlee."

He opened the front door of his house and went in then slammed the door shut. He then went to his room, closed then door, locked it and fell on his bed, he was exhausted from everything that happened today. He then remembered Adrianna's pregnancy and mentally cursed himself for not being more careful.

_**Rumor (How Tyler ended up in Eddie's penthouse): **_

Tyler went to rumor with his friend smith and had a couple of drinks. Smith just got the alert on his phone about the comments to Eddie and Loren's picture and decided to show it to Tyler because Loren was his girlfriend.

Smith: "Yo, Ty. Check this out." He said handing him his phone.

Tyler: "What is it Shmity?" He read the comments and was now angry, he got angry before but the difference now was that he was drunk. That will bring out his '_Other Side_'.

Tyler got really mad that Eddie was trying to take Loren away from him. He was to drunk to realize what he was doing, he grabbed his empty cup and threw it at one of the guests' table. It broke and glass was scattered everywhere on the table, especially on the food. A piece of glass went into the direction of the customers' eye, but lucky for him, he was wearing reading glasses, but it did crack on the impact, Smith didn't want to get into trouble, so he grabbed his things and left. Tyler was laughing at the mess he made, he went to the same table and grabbed the lady's wine and poured it all over her head. Her date got up angrily and yelled at Tyler. Tyler punched him in his face causing him to fall on the floor. The bouncer came and saw that Tyler poured wine on a lady, broke the restaurant's property and knocked someone out. He grabbed Tyler from his collar and threw him out of the restaurant. Tyler fell on the floor but he started laughing because of how drunk he was, he then remembered the photo and comments so he walked to Eddie's penthouse because he needed to teach Eddie a lesson. He came in and talked to the doorman. The doorman called someone and talked to him for a minute or two, then called someone again. Not long after he called the second person, security came and escorted him out of the building. Tyler caught a cab and went back to his apartment, as soon as he got to his apartment, he passed out on the couch.

_**Masters' House:**_

Adrianna had just gotten back to her house after what happened with the Sanders. She was really scared about the baby situation, she didn't want to be a mom, not yet at least. She was too young, she was only eighteen, she didn't want to throw away her life because of some stupid baby. She then felt a little nauseous and dizzy, she ran to the bathroom and started throwing up, the biggest problem right now was, how was she going to explain it to her dad. How was she going to tell him that the guy he hates got her pregnant. She was done throwing up, so she brushed her teeth and went to sleep crying about how miserable her life was, she didn't complete a single piece of the work they gave her for during the suspension, so she had a LOT of homework to finish. If she was going to have this baby, she didn't want to have a terrible job like a waitress or a get a job working for a sales shop. She then thought about models and how they get paid for just looking nice or having a nice body. She went to asleep thinking how her life would be if she was a model. Would she get a rock star boyfriend like Eddie Duran? Or will she keep on dating criminals?

Don sent a text to Adrianna telling her that he was with his colleague's at Sacramento for a conference and how he will be there for a week, he also told her that he left her an emergency credit card incase of, well, emergencies. Adrianna had just saw the text, she smiled an evil smile and texted everyone at the school. '_Party at Masters', tomorrow, 8 p.m, be there._' She clicked send and smiled. This was her only opportunity at having fun during this disaster.

**_Conlee's Car_**

Conlee was done with Phil, he didn't know what to do about that kid, he never listens. He decided to talk to Phil's father, maybe he could knock some sense into him. Why doesn't Phil understand that Conlee is the good guy, he's the one trying to help him and protect him, but Phil thinks that he's out to get him because he's a cop. Conlee went back home to get some rest, if he was going to meet Phil's dad,Gus, it needed to be before work, because he finishes late and when he isn't doing any cases, he's doing some paperwork at the station and see what his schedule is for the rest of the week and he calls everyone on he's call sheet. If Gus couldn't convince Phil that Conlee is trying to protect him, then no one can.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Sorry it's short, I just wanted to update as soon as possible. Let me know what you think of this chapter, please review and feel free to share any ideas or suggestions. A special thanks to 'onedayatatime1' he's been sending me some ideas that helped me out a lot. I talked to him and he really seems like a cool dude, and he's been helping me out a lot lately, we teamed up! He has some really great ideas, so please support him, he helps out a lot, he's ideas actually are the ones that help me update when I'm stuck, so thank you 'onedayatatime1' for all of your support and help. Thank you guys so much for reading! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Bye!**_

_**Until Next Time.**_

_**-M**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Wazaaaaaaaaaaaaaap?! Hey guys! I got a really amazing idea from 'joan .goldman .9', so thank you for the amazing idea. Thank you for the amazing reviews guys, I think I'll start updating everyday, I'm a little busy but I'll try my best since it's not that much that I do. It really makes me happy that many people like this story, so thank you everyone who followed and/or favorite. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far and tell me if I should add or change anything in this story, thank you! I hope that you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights **_

_**Back To The Story…**_

* * *

_**Next Morning:**_

_**Eddie's Penthouse:**_

Eddie woke up before Ian, he went down stairs and ordered some breakfast, he went and sat down at his piano and tried to keep himself busy with work to get his mind off of two things, Chloe and Loren. He knew there was things to fix with both of them, he started to think, then made a decision. He didn't want to see Chloe today at all, after what happened yesterday, he didn't want to deal with her. He wanted to talk to Loren, but he didn't have her number, but then remembered that Jake must have it because she was in the contest, so he picked up his phone and called Jake.

_**(Phone Conversation)**_

Jake: "Eduardo, how's my favorite client doing? Any new songs yet?"

Eddie: "Nah, not yet, but I'm working on it. But, that's not why I called."

Jake: "Is it about the contest winner and you guys' schedule?"

Eddie: "Yes and no."

Jake: "I'm confused here Ed? What do you mean man?"

Eddie: "I called to ask, you do have Loren Tate's number, right?"

Jake: "Yeah, but why?"

Eddie: "I was wondering if you could give it to me."

Jake: "Eduardo, whatever you're thinking of doing, stop it right now, she's a fan, not your friend, not your sister. She's a fan."

Eddie: "Now, that's where you're wrong."

Jake: "What do you mean?"

Eddie: "I'll explain it all later, but right now, I need her number."

Jake: "Alright, just a sec." He texted him Loren's number. "There I sent it to you, did you get it?"

Eddie: "Yeah, thanks man."

Jake: "Now, that that's out of the way, let's talk about you and Tatum working together."

Eddie: "Yeah, about that, I'm busy today, I can't work with him."

Jake: "WHAT?!"

Eddie: "Gotta go Jake. Bye!"

Jake: "EDUARDO! I SWEAR I'LL…"

Eddie hung up on him.

_**(End Of Phone Conversation)**_

Eddie was about to call Loren, but Ian woke up and went to the living room, he heard the phone call between Eddie and Jake, and when Eddie hung up, he decided to say something.

Ian: "Is Jake annoying you again about your songs?"

Eddie: "Good morning to you too."

Ian: "Hey mate, now answer the question."

Eddie: "Nah, I just called him to ask... wait, why am I telling you?"

Ian: "Mate, it's not my fault that you're afraid of your manager."

Eddie: "What? No, I'm not afraid of him. It's just that, he changed."

Ian sat on the couch and said: "What do you mean?"

Eddie: "Before all of this, he used to be fun and outgoing. Now, he's just this workaholic, it's always work, work, work for him."

Ian: "I get where you're coming from mate. But, that's just who he is now, people change, whether you choose to accept it or not, they change. Take Jake as an example, but you're lucky, the only thing about you that changed is time and muscles."

Eddie: "Muscles?"

Ian: "Yeah, remember in high school, you were a fat kid, everybody teased you, so you went on a diet then became a stick figure that wouldn't get any thinner, and now look at you."

Eddie: "Yeah, well, the past is the past, we can't do anything to change it. I remember that my mom always used to tell me after a break up that, yesterday's history, tomorrow's a mystery."

Ian: "Alright mate, I'm going to go take a shower, I made reservations for us at rumor."

Eddie then remembered about Loren and said: "You go man, I need to fix things."

Ian: "With who? Chloe? Mate, she called me names."

Eddie: "No, not her. I don't want to deal with her right now."

Ian: "Then who? Aaaaaaah, Valley girl. Alright mate, go for it. Are you sitting at the piano because Valley girl inspired you?"

Eddie: "Valley girl has a name, its Loren, and, so what if she did."

Ian: "I've seen photos of her mate, and to be honest, she doesn't seem like your type."

Eddie: "It's always about the looks with you, isn't it? Dude, what am I saying, I'm getting married soon."

Ian: "To whom?"

Eddie: "Are you serious?! It's Chloe, I'm marrying her."

Ian: "I thought you were with her for the sex?"

Eddie: "Dude, no. I really love her, but, I'm starting to think that being in a relationship with her was a mistake."

Ian: "Yeah, a hot sized zero mistake. But what changed your mind?"

Eddie: "I don't know, I really don't know."

Ian: "When did you start having these thoughts?"

Eddie: "I don't know. About a week ago?"

Ian: "Do you want to know what I think?"

Eddie: "YES! Please, tell me."

Ian: "What happened between a week ago and now?"

Eddie: "I don't know. You tell me."

Ian: "Valley girl."

Eddie groaned and said: "That's just crazy talk man."

Ian: "You can deny it all you want. But, what you can't deny is your feelings. I'm off to take a shower while you talk to valley girl."

Eddie: "How did you know I was gonna call her?"

Ian: "Why else would you ask Jake for her number then? See you later mate."

Eddie waited to hear the sound of a door closing, after he heard it, he called Loren's number immediately.

_**(Phone Conversation)**_

Person: "Hello?"

Eddie called Loren, and someone picked up, but it wasn't Loren.

* * *

_**Tate House:**_

Melissa woke up before Loren, so she took a shower, brushed her teeth and got into everyday clothes that she brought with her yesterday, she then checked her phone to see if she got any messages. She saw that Adam sent her a text, she opened it and it read:

_Hey Mel, Adrianna is having a party at her house because her dad is out of town with his colleague's, and since Loren's mom works for him, isn't she out of town too? Anyways, if she is, PART AT CASA DE TATE! But ask Loren first to make sure if she's okay with it and call or text me her response._

Mel smiled, she knew she was going to have this party. A few minutes later, Loren's phone began to ring, and Loren was still asleep. So she answered it.

_**(Phone Conversation)**_

Mel: "Hello?"

The person stayed silent.

Mel: "Hello? Who is this?!"

Person: "Hi, this is Eddie, isn't this Loren Tate's phone?"

Mel: "Oh, hi Eddie! It's Mel, Lo's asleep right now."

Eddie: "Wait, you're awake and she's asleep? Shouldn't it be the opposite?"

Mel: "Ha-ha, usually, but not today."

Eddie: "Mel, is there anyway that I can get in touch with Loren without her ignoring me?"

Mel: "Hmmm, she works at the Aroma café. You can go there as a customer and talk to her."

Eddie: "Alright, thank you so much. I owe you."

Mel: "Her shift starts in thirty minutes, so you go while I try to wake her up."

Eddie: "Ok, thanks again Mel."

Mel: "Hey, don't mention it. Bye Eddie.

Eddie: "Bye Mel."

_**(End Of Phone Conversation)**_

Mel tries to wake Loren up by shaking her and saying: "Lo! Lo, wake up. You're gonna be late for your shift at the café."

Loren (sleepily): "What time is it."

Mel: "Uh" She checks her watch. "Eight thirty."

Loren jumped up and started getting ready while saying: "Oh shoot! My shift starts an nine!"

Mel: "Loren, we're having a party."

Loren: "Why?"

Mel: "Your mom's out of town and Adrianna's going to have one too."

Loren: "Oh, ok, I get it. You prepare for this party while I work my shift."

Mel: "Ok Lo."

Loren: "Just, don't invite too much people."

Mel: "I won't."

Loren: "Great!"

Loren took a quick shower and got ready. When she was done getting ready, she said goodbye to Mel and left for the café.

_**Aroma Café:**_

Loren just arrived at the café right on time for her shift to begin. She went in and put on her apron. It was a slow day at the café, just a few customers, but then someone Loren didn't want to see came into the café. He was wearing a disguise, but Loren recognized him and pretended not to, it was Eddie, she went to his table to get his order and said.

Loren: "Hello sir, my name is Loren and I'll be you're waitress, can I get you anything?"

Eddie: "Your forgiveness?"

Loren: "Would you like that with cheese?"

Eddie: "I'm serious Loren."

Loren: "What are you doing Eddie? I'm working right now I don't have time to deal with this."

Eddie: "Please, just give me five minutes."

Loren: "I can't, I have customers waiting."

Eddie looked around and the café was empty so he said: "Yeah, this place is packed." Loren started to walk away, but Eddie grabbed her hand and apologized. "I'm sorry, c'mon Loren, five minutes, it's all I'm asking."

Loren: "Fine, you've got five minutes."

Eddie: "Look, Loren, I said the things I said about Tyler, because me and him go way back. From high school, to doing movies together."

Loren: "How were you two in the same grade? He's twenty four and you're twenty two."

Eddie: "Yeah, he wasn't so bright back then, anyways, he and I used to be friends but then I started getting famous and his career was sinking, and he thought it was all me and Jake's fault. He turned into this jackass, and we always fought, trust me when I say this, when it comes to women, he acts like a completely different person, but when he trusts them, he starts acting like he's normal self, and trust me, that's not a side of him that you want to see. I'm not asking you to dump him, I'm warning you and asking for your forgiveness. So, what do you say, forgive me?"

Loren was about to respond, but then the saw someone enter the café, none other then Tyler Rorke himself. Tyler walked to their table and sat down next to them, they were all silent but then Tyler started to speak.

Tyler: "It's true."

Loren looked at him and said: "What?"

Tyler: "What Eddie said, it's true. But that all changed when I met you."

Loren: "Really?"

Tyler: "Remember how I asked you out?"

Loren: "Yeah, you sang me a song."

Tyler: "I wrote it."

Eddie: "Well, I'm out of here. Bye Loren."

Loren & Tyler: "Wait!"

Eddie: "Yeah?"

Loren: "I forgive you Eddie, and I'm having a party tonight at my place. You should come and bring someone."

Eddie: "I'll be there."

Tyler: "Ed, I hope we can be friends again someday? I miss those days where we'd used to hang out."

Eddie: "Alright, but I really need to get going, I'll be at the party. Bye."

Loren & Tyler: "Bye!"

When Eddie left, Tyler turned to Loren and said: "Party huh?"

Loren giggled and said: "Yeah, it's at seven."

Tyler: "Alright, what time does your shift end by the way?"

Loren: "In ten minutes."

Tyler: "Can you leave early?"

Loren: "I think so, nobody's around."

Tyler: "C'mon, let's get to this party of yours."

Loren: "Ok."

They left the café and went to go home.

_**Party At Casa De Tate:**_

Loren and Tyler arrived, shortly after that, Eddie and Ian arrived, there were people at the party already, the were all talking and having a good time, but then Cameron walked to the DJ and poured his drink on the amp. Everyone groaned, Tyler went up to Cameron and said.

Tyler: "What the hell, man?!"

Cameron: "What?"

Tyler: "What do you mean what? You spilled your drink all over the amp, now we've got no music."

Cameron: "Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do 'bout it? Huh?" He pushed Tyler out the backdoor and into the porch, everyone followed them. Cameron kept throwing punches at Tyler, but Tyler didn't do anything, Loren came and yelled.

Loren (Yelling): "Why don't you hit him back?"

Tyler: "I can't, he's a minor."

Loren: "No he's not, he's eighteen."

Tyler: "He's eighteen?" Everyone nodded, he turned to Cameron and said. "You're eighteen?" Cameron nodded, so Tyler got up, punched him in the face once and knocked him out by that one simple punch, everyone laughed at Cameron's weakness. They went back into the house and Loren noticed that there wasn't anymore music. Tyler called his band and they soon arrived with all the equipment they needed, they went in front of everyone and Loren looked at him confused, Tyler noticed, then started to speak.

Tyler: "This is a song I wrote for Loren of our first date." Loren smiled and the band started playing, Tyler started to sing '_Something More_'.

_"I'll save you from your dreams  
Every night I'll pull you out of sleep__  
_

_I loved you from the start  
But I don't know  
What I'm looking for_

_I want something more than this__  
I want something more than this_

_So we dance away the days  
Looking for the rest of you and me  
And you say you can't breathe  
Every time you think you're losing me_

_I loved you from the start  
But I don't know  
What I'm looking for_

_I want something more than this  
I want something more than this  
Something more than What I know  
Cause I'm breaking  
Don't let go  
Cause I need you close to me  
I need  
Something more than this  
Something more than this  
More than this__"_

When Tyler finished the song, every one clapped and cheered, Loren kissed Tyler and smiled. For the rest of the party, everyone was talking and having a good time, Cameron woke up and went home, Eddie and Ian left to go to LAX because Ian needed to catch his flight.

_**LAX:**_

Eddie and Ian were saying goodbye before Ian boarded his plane.

Eddie: "I'm gonna miss you dude."

Ian: "I'm gonna miss you too mate."

_'Flight 116 to Bangkok, Thailand now boarding'_

Ian: "Alright mate, I gotta go."

Eddie: "I'm gonna miss you buddy."

Ian: "I'm gonna miss you too."

They hugged each other and Ian boarded his plane. While the plane was flying, Ian went online to check for any updates, he saw an article about Chloe Carter and read it, after he read it, he dropped his phone and said.

Ian: "Crikey. That bloody girl is cheating on my mate."

* * *

_**Oooooooooh, What did you guys think? The part about Ian finding out was 'joan .goldman .9's idea. And sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes, if you find any, please tell me so I can fix it. Please review and feel free to share any ideas or suggestions. Thank you guys for reading, I hoped that you liked it. Bye!**_

_**Song used in this chapter: Something More by Bonnie Dune**_

_**Until Next Time.**_

_**-M**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys! Wazzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaaaap?! Sorry, I forgot, but the song in the last chapter was 'Something More' By Bonnie Dune. Tell me what you think of the story so far and if I should add or change anything. Thank you for all the reviews, here's chapter seventeen, thank you, please review and favorite. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights.**_

_**Back to the story…**_

* * *

_**The Truth…**_

_**Tate House:**_

Loren and Mel sat on the couch and started talking after everyone left, they decided to clean up the mess tomorrow. Then Loren remembered about the gift that she got Mel for her birthday, but couldn't give it to her because she was in the hospital. She got up from the couch, Mel looked at her confused, then Loren said.

Loren: "I'll be right back."

Mel: "Where are you going?"

Loren: "To go get something."

Mel: "Alright, make it quick though, I don't like being alone."

Loren went to her room and got a box with a bow on top of it. She smiled at how Mel always wanted what was inside of this box, one day, her and Nora said to Mel that they were going to buy some things from the supermarket but went and got the camera inside this box. She went back to the living room and gave Mel the box while sitting on the couch. Mel looked at Loren confused and said.

Mel: "What's this for?"

Loren: "Well, I was in the hospital while it was your birthday, so I didn't have a chance to give you this. Open it."

Mel opened it and screamed at what Loren got her. It was the video camera Melissa would always talk about or point at when going through a magazine. She's been dreaming of this camera for months now. She hugged Loren with tears in her eyes.

Loren (While pulling away from the hug): "It's charged up and ready to go."

Mel: "Thank you so so so much Lo. I'm gonna pay you back for every penny."

Loren: "No, you are not."

Mel: "But really, you didn't have to get me that."

Loren: "Are you kidding?! Remember what you got me for my birthday?"

Mel: "Yeah, it was that music player that you always wanted."

Loren: "Exactly, so it was my turn to get you what you wanted."

Mel: "Thank you so much Lo."

Loren: "You're welcome. So, what do you want to do now?"

Mel: "I don't know, ooh, how about watching movies?"

Loren: "Sure, what do you want to watch?"

Mel: "Anything with Ryan Gosling, why are you even asking?"

Loren was about to respond, but there was a knock on the door. She opened it and was confused to he was here.

Loren: "Eddie, what are you doing here?"

Eddie: "Tyler's cheating on you."

Loren looked at Eddie with confusion and annoyance.

_**LAX:**_

Eddie had just said goodbye to Ian and was on his way to exit the airport, but something caught his eye that made him furious, he saw Tyler saying goodbye to a woman, but not any woman, it was Ericka, his ex-girlfriend. He saw them smiling and talking, then hugging each other and at the end, they were kissing each other. Eddie quickly pulled out his phone and took a picture of the two of them. He ran to his car and sped all the way to Loren's house. He got there in about twenty minutes, he sat in his car for a while, he was in one of those situations where he's damned if he show's her, damned if he doesn't. If he show's her, she'll hate him, if he doesn't show her, she will hurt more when she does find out and eventually find out that he knew and didn't tell her and she would hate him. He made a decision, this isn't about him, this is about Loren, it doesn't matter if she hates him, she needs to know the truth. And it would be better if it was sooner than later. He got out of his car and knocked on the front door of her house, he was about to knock again, but the door opened and it revealed Loren, she was the first to speak, and her voice showed nothing but confusion.

Loren: "Eddie, what are you doing here?"

Eddie's thoughts: "This is it, the moment of truth. Should I tell her? Yes, she needs to know."

Eddie: "Tyler's cheating on you."

Loren: "You're unbelievable!"

Eddie (Confused): "What?"

Loren: "You'll do anything to break us up, won't you. I told you to drop it, why do you want me to break up with him so badly? You know, at first I thought it was Tyler that ruined your friendship with him, but now, I'm starting to think that it was you."

Loren shut the door in Eddie's face, then her phone buzzed, it was a text, from Eddie. She opened it and saw a picture of Tyler kissing his ex-girlfriend Ericka. Under it was a message, it read: '_Now do you believe me?_ '. Loren opened the front door and saw that Eddie was still standing there, she hugged him and said.

Loren: "Yes, I believe you. But where did you get this, were you following him around?"

Eddie chuckled and said: "No, I was saying goodbye to Ian, then I saw the two, and thought that you should know."

Loren: "I'm sorry for not believing you."

Eddie: "It's okay. I think you took it quite calm. If it was me and somebody told me that Chloe was cheating on me, I'd probably just yell at them."

Loren pulled away from the hug and said: "Well, you should get going, and I need to rest. I'm going back to school tomorrow."

Eddie: "Alright, see you later Loren Tate." He kissed her cheek and said. "Bye." He started walking to his car.

Loren yelled after him: "Bye!"

Eddie got in his car, but before he drove away, he rolled down his window and yelled: "BYE!" And he drove away.

Loren laughed and went back into the house. She saw Mel was already sleeping on the couch, so she put a blanket on her and went to bed.

_**Masters' House:**_

Adrianna went to sleep very angry, no one showed up at her party, not even her friends or Phil. Now that she thought about it, she might not have any friends after what she did to them, she had gotten them suspended when they didn't do anything. She went online and was furious. She saw a picture of Eddie at a party and she recognized the house, it was her enemy's house, the Tate's house. She threw her phone at the wall in front of her and put her face in the pillow then screamed as loud as she can. She got up from the bed and started throwing things around, causing them to break. After a while, she broke nearly half of the things in her room, she went back to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Next Morning:**_

_**Tate House:**_

Loren and Mel woke up by the sound of Loren's alarm that was in the living room for some odd reason. The got up and got ready for school, Loren made some breakfast for them so the wouldn't be starving at school. They ate their breakfast and washed the dishes. They were about to leave, but there was a knock at the door. Loren opened it and felt nothing but anger towards the man standing in front of her.

Loren: "Get out of here Tyler."

Tyler: "What? Why? Did I do something?"

Loren: "Other than the fact that you cheated, no nothing at all."

Tyler (Nervously): Wh-what do y-you mean, cheated?"

Loren: "You're right, I'm sorry, betrayed, is that better?"

Tyler: "What are you talking about, I've been nothing but faithful to you."

Loren: "Great, now you're lying."

Tyler: "What did rock star say to you?"

Loren: "He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. A simple picture of you kissing Ericka was enough."

Tyler: "It must have been an old picture!"

Loren: "Yeah, it was really old. It was from about twelve hours ago."

Tyler: "Loren, please. Do you trust me, or him."

Loren: "I don't have time for this, I'm going to be late for school." Loren tried to walk away but Tyler stopped her."

Tyler: "Answer the god damn question. Do you trust me, or him?"

Loren: "Him." Was the last thing she said before she left with Mel and got into the car and were on their way to school."

_**West Valley Charter:**_

Loren and Mel had just finished from their final class of the day. They were about to walk out of the class, but Mr. Stephens called Loren's name.

Mr. Stephens: "Loren!"

Loren walked to his desk and said: "Yes, Mr. Stephens?"

Mr. Stephens: "I heard that you are going to brown and become a lawyer."

Loren: "Yes, that's true."

Mr. Stephens: "Well, I'm really happy that you are in my class, and I don't want you to leave just yet."

Loren: "What are you trying to say, sir?"

Mr. Stephens sighed and said: "Loren, I'm really unhappy with my job, and I think that it's time to move on. Look, what I'm trying to say is, I got a law degree from brown, but wanted to know how it feels like to be a teacher. I will quit this job as soon as school ends, and work as a lawyer. When you're done with brown, I don't want you to struggle into finding a job and be working with a complete stranger, I want you to come and work for me, I'll help you so that you wouldn't need to go around looking for a job."

Loren (Surprised): "Really?"

Mr. Stephens: "Yeah, so, what do you say?"

Loren: "I love that idea." She hugged him and said. "Thank you so much Mr. Stephens."

Mr. Stephens pulled away from the hug and said: "Anytime Loren, you're my favorite student, and I don't want to see you struggle."

Loren: "Well, I better get going now, but, again, thank you so much Mr. Stephens, I look forward to working with you."

Mr. Stephens: "Anytime Loren."

Loren left to go home with Mel, she told her everything Mr. Stephens said to her. Mel was happy for her, she knew Loren always wanted to be a lawyer, and now she has the opportunity to become one.

_**Eddie's Penthouse:**_

Eddie had just arrived home after his meeting with Jake and Tatum. He was happy that he was woking with Tatum, he seemed like a cool guy. He said hi to Jeffrey and went up. He unlocked the door and switched on the lights. He had his back to the penthouse while he took off his jacket and put his key and phone on top of the piano. He turned around and was very shock by what or who he was seeing. He thought that he wouldn't see this person in a while, so he spoke up.

Eddie: "Ian, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Bangkok right now?"

Ian: "We need to talk Mate."

* * *

_**Oooooooooh, you weren't expecting that were ya? And if you want to ask, yes, in this story, Loren will become a lawyer. Don't worry, she will still get together with Eddie, but she won't be a singer. Tell me what you think of this chapter! Feel free to share any ideas or suggestions. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far and If I should add or change anything. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you for reading!**_

_**Until Next Time.**_

_**-M**_

_**Wazzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap?!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey Guys! Please check out my new story. And if you read it already, thank you so much, you don't know how much it means to me. And if you already read it, you'd already know, that I won't update it until I'm done with this story. 'cause I barley have enough time to write a new chapter for this story, so it would be hard to update both of them everyday. Thank you for understanding. Thank you for all the reviews guys. Please review and/or favorite and follow. Hope you enjoy! Back to the story…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights.**_

* * *

_**Tate House:**_

Loren and Mel had just arrived home after Loren's talk with Mr. Stephens about her future. Loren parked at her driveway, they got out of the car and went inside the house. Once they went inside they house, they both groaned, they had forgot to clean up the mess from the party last night. They got in and closed the door, Mel was the first to speak.

Mel: "Lo, your friends are pigs." She said stretching out the word pigs.

Loren: "What? My friends? I didn't invite any of those people here, including Cameron."

Mel: "Yeah, you're right. That was a mistake, he owes you a new amp, by the way."

Loren: "I don't care about the amp, all I care about is getting this place cleaned up."

Mel: "Just call Eddie, he'll get you a cleaning crew."

Loren: "Ha-ha, c'mon Mel, let's get this place cleaned up."

Mel: "Alright, if you want to do it the hard way."

Loren went to the kitchen and grabbed a trash bag, she went back into the living room and saw Mel lying down on the couch.

Loren: "Are you going to help out or are you just going to sit there?"

Mel: "Yeah, just give me a second to lie down."

Loren: "Come on Mel. Seriously?" She grabbed a bottle of water and poured a little on Mel. Mel jumped up and gasped, she looked at Loren with anger. Loren just laughed.

Mel: "What's so funny?"

Loren: "The look that was on your face, and it wasn't funny, it was hilarious."

Mel: "It won't be so funny when I get back at you for this."

Before Loren could respond, there was a knock at the door, she opened the door and regretted it as soon as she did so.

_**Eddie's Penthouse:**_

Eddie had just arrived home after his meeting with Jake and Tatum. He was happy that he was working with Tatum, he seemed like a cool guy. He said hi to Jeffrey and went up. He unlocked the door and switched on the lights. He had his back to the penthouse while he took off his jacket and put his key and phone on top of the piano. He turned around and was very shock by what or who he was seeing. He thought that he wouldn't see this person in a while, so he spoke up.

Eddie: "Ian, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Bangkok right now?"

Ian: "We need to talk, Mate."

Eddie: "Sure what do you need to talk to about that's so important that you decided to fly back here all the way from Bangkok?"

Ian: "It's about Chloe." Ian said softly.

Eddie: "What about her?" Eddie asked in a harsh tone as he crossed his arms.

Ian was about to respond, but there was a knock at the door. Eddie opened it, only to be attacked by a punch from none other then Tyler.

Tyler: "You like that pretty boy?! Not so pretty now, are ya?!

Eddie grabbed Tyler's shirt and pushed him on the wall and punched his stomach, Tyler used his elbow to hit Eddie's face and get out of his grip. Ian got up from the couch and held Tyler's arms to his back, Eddie came and punched Tyler in his face, he then punched Tyler in his stomach. Ian let got of Tyler and Tyler fell to the ground trying to catch his breath. Eddie called Jeffery to get security. A few minutes later, security came and took Tyler, they threw him out of the building and told Eddie. Eddie closed the door when they left. He turned to Ian and said.

Eddie (Sarcasticly): "Well, that was fun."

Ian: "Totally."

Eddie: "So, what did you want to tell me before all of that happened?"

Ian: "Oh, right. I was going to tell you that Chloe is.." There was another knock on the door. "Are you kidding?! How many times am I going to get interrupted?"

Eddie laughed as he opened the door and welcomed Max with a hug and said.

Eddie: "Hey pops, what are you doing here?"

Max: "What? My son's a rock star, now he doesn't have time for his old man?

Eddie: "No, you know you can visit me anytime, but you look different."

Max: "And now my son is calling me old. Hey Ian."

Ian: "Hi Max."

Eddie: "Pops, it's not that you look old, you look, irritated and not your usual happy self."

Max: "Well we haven't talked in a while, and your birthday is in a few days."

Ian: "Wait, I'm confused, if it's Eddie's birthday, shouldn't we be happy?"

Max: "Eddie's birthday is two days before Katy's.'

Ian: "Oh, I'm sorry Max."

Max: "Its okay, I'll survive." Max joked.

Eddie: "Alright. Ian what were you going to say about Chloe?"

Max: "What about Chloe?"

Eddie: "I don't know, Ian was about to tell me before you walked in."

Ian: "Yeah, thanks a lot for that Max."

Max: "Hey, anytime."

Ian: "Yeah, whatever. Anyways, I was about to say, before I was rudely interrupted, that Chloe is…" There was yet another knock at the door. "SERIOUSLY?! UGH!" Eddie laughed and opened the door, when he did, Chloe came in and everyone in the room did not look happy.

_**Masters' House:**_

Adrianna was lying down on her bed, not wanting to get up. She was wondering what did she ever do to deserve this disappointment of a life she had. She was wondering why everyone hated her so much. She was wondering why her mom left her when she did. And most of all, wondering if she's ever be loved by someone again. She realized she needed to change, and fast. She didn't want to be a bad girl anymore, it's not fun. And then she remembered the whole pregnancy thing. She had another problem, she has this alien growing inside of her. She sighed and decided that she needed to get friend, but not her old friends like Kim or Brook. She needed friends that would accept her, that would stick by her no matter what. To hang out with, to talk to about her boy troubles and get advice from, to do silly pointless things with, to help her get ready for a date, to make fun of her but not really meaning it, to laugh with, to get into meaningless arguments with, to cry with her when she's hurt, to be with her after she's been through a tough break up. She needed friends like Loren and Melissa.

_**Jail:**_

Conlee arrived at prison, he decided to pay Colorado a little visit and know what he's intentions are and to let him know, that what ever he is planning, it's not going to work. He got to Colorado's cell and he was whistling. Colorado looked up and grinned, he got up and walked to Conlee, the only thing that was separating the two was the bars. Conlee was the first to speak.

Conlee: "I know what you are up to, and I just wanted to let you know, stop it, it's not going to work."

Colorado: "You have absolutely no idea what I am up to, detective."

Conlee: "Oh really? Like what?"

Colorado: "You've got no clue. I have people watching you every second of every day. You think you're smart detective? I know how you're watching Phil's family instead of your own. I want to tell you something, call you daughter, let's see what little Annabelle thinks."

Conlee pulled out his phone and called his daughter, after about two rings she answered.

Girl: "DADDY!" She screamed.

Conlee: "Abby? Sweetheart where are you."

Abby: "I don't know. These two guys put me in their van and took me to some sort of warehouse."

Conlee: "Don't worry sweetheart, daddy's coming to get you."

Abby: "DADDY!" She screamed and the line went dead.

Conlee grabbed Colorado's orange shirt and said: "You little.." He got interrupted by an officer.

Officer: "Let go of him immediately."

Conlee let go of Colorado and said: "You're going to regret laying a finger on my daughter."

He ran back to his car and was on his way to the station to track Abby's phone.

_**Tate House:**_

Loren opened the door and regretted it because of the person standing in front of her.

Loren crossed her arms and said: "I thought that you'd be in jail."

Person: "I was bailed out, but that's not why I am here."

Loren: "So why are you here then, Trent?"

Trent: "I came here to explain to you the reason of why I left you and your mother."

Mel: "I'm just gonna go, I'll come back later Lo."

Loren (While still looking at Trent): "Alright, I'll call you."

Mel: "Bye Loren." Mel left so now it was only Trent and Loren."

Loren: "Are you going to say something, or are just going to stand there looking like an idiot?"

Trent: "Can I come in?"

Loren: "Why?"

Trent: "Would you rather have this talk outside, for the whole world to see?"

Loren sighed and stepped to the side so he can come in, when he did she closed the door and looked at him. She signaled for him to sit on the couch and she sat in front of him, Loren was fed up with him just being here, so she decided to speak.

Loren: "So, come on. What is it? I don't have all day."

Trent sighed and said: "Look Loren, this isn't easy to explain.."

Loren interrupted: "Why not? It's simple for you to leave your family behind but it's not simple for you to explain the reason why?"

Trent: "It's not like that.."

Loren interrupted: "What's it like then, Trent?"

Trent: "Would you stop interrupting so I can explain?" Trent stopped talking to see if Loren wanted to say something, when she didn't he continued. "Thank you. It's just that, I don't know if you will believe me. When I'm done saying what I have to say, I'll be out of your hair, alright?" Loren nodded and he continued. "When I was in college, I started having these dreams, I ignored them because I thought that they were just dreams, but after a while they became reality. I had a dream that I would be attacking Eddie Duran, but I thought it was my mind playing games on me because I didn't even know him, but then it happened. See, I can see the future of what happens in my life. When you were four, I dreamt that I'd be choking you to death. That's why I left, I didn't want to hurt you, but after a while, my dreams started to control me."

Loren: "What do you mean?"

Trent: "After I have these dreams, everything goes blank and I realize that my dreams are controlling me and I can't do anything to stop them. Last week, I had a dream."

Loren: "What was it about?"

Trent: "You were dead, and I was the one who killed you."

Loren's eyes widened and her body started to shake from fear.

* * *

_**Ooooooh! Cliffhanger! What will happen?! Sorry that this chapter isn't that interesting. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far and if I should add or change anything. Thank you for reading. Please review and/or follow and favorite. Thank you everyone who already did follow or favorite! Feel free to share any ideas or suggestions. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I was writing this quickly.**_

_**Until Next Time.**_

_**-M**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hi Guys! Thank you for the reviews and all of the follows/favorites. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Please review and/or favorite and follow. Thank you for the positive reviews on the new story 'Let There Be Love'. Sorry that this chapter is later than usual. If you have any ideas to make the story better or if you are confused about something, PM me and don't worry, ChloEd will be ending very soon. And guys, should i add Loren's College experience, or should I just skip those four years of college? Please tell me. And please help me out with Conlee's situation with rescuing his daughter, I have no idea what to do with that. Thank you! Hope you enjoy! Back to the story…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights or the characters.**_

* * *

_**Tate House:**_

Trent: "After I have these dreams, everything goes blank and I realize that my dreams are controlling me and I can't do anything to stop them. Last week, I had a dream."

Loren: "What was it about?"

Trent: "You were dead, and I was the one who killed you."

Loren's eyes widened and her body started to shake from fear.

Trent: "Loren, please, say something."

Loren: "A-are you really going to k-kill me?"

Trent: "I don't think I have a choice Loren."

Loren: "You always have a choice."

Trent: "Not this time, I don't think I do."

Loren: "So that's it. You're just going to kill me and go on with your life like nothing ever happened?"

Trent: "It's either I die or you do."

Loren: "What do you mean?"

Trent: "If _I _die, I won't be able to kill you and I will no longer have these dreams that will put peoples' lives at risk."

Loren: "So, what's it going to be Trent? The life of the daughter you abandoned, or yours?"

Trent: "It's not an easy decision Loren. Don't make me choose."

Loren: "It was a mistake for even letting you in the house. You know, if I call the police right now, they'll arrest you."

Trent: "For what?! I didn't do anything wrong."

Loren: "For starters, I have a restraining order on you, and you're obviously closer to me than fifty feet. And, you're threatening me by saying that you're going to kill me. I bet that they'd love to put one more person behind bars."

Trent: "How could you do that?! What happened to '_you never turn your back on family_'?"

Loren: "That's just the thing Trent, you are not family."

Trent: "You're bluffing, you're not really calling the cops."

Loren: "Too late Trent, I already called them the moment you sat on the couch."

Trent was about to reply, but there was a knock on the door. Trent looked frightened, Loren opened the door but it wasn't the cops it was,

Loren: "Adrianna."

_**Masters' House:**_

Adrianna was lying down on her bed, wondering what it would be like if she had friends like Loren and Melissa. She realized that if she had friends like Loren and Melissa, she wouldn't get into trouble as much as she does now, she would actually be happy, and they wouldn't make fun of her or be digusted by her if she wasn't popular. Those are the kind of friends that she wanted. But then she started wondering if they'd ever be friends with her after all of the horrible things that she's done to them in the past. And she did try to kill Loren. Maybe she can try to convince them that she's changed and is becoming a better person now. But first, she has to gain their trust if she wants to be friends with them. But the question is, how? She thought maybe she can start hanging out with them at school and stop calling them names, but that was just a start. She needs to convince them that she no longer wants to be a bad girl. She decided that she could go to Loren's house and Loren could invite Melissa and they could talk things out. She grabbed her keys and purse and was out the door. She got to Loren's house and saw another car, she was confused because it wasn't Nora's or Melissa's and it certainly wasn't Loren's. She got out of her car and walked to the front door and knocked on it. The door opened and revealed Loren, before Adrianna could say something, Loren started talking.

Loren: "Adrianna."

Adrianna: "Hey Loren."

Loren: "What are you doing here? My mom is with your dad and the office in Sacramento, so she isn't here."

Adrianna: "I know, I'm here to see you."

Loren: "Me?"

Adrianna: "Yeah, can we talk."

Loren: "Sure, do you want to come in?"

Adrianna nodded, Loren moved to the side so she can come in, Adrianna only took one step and then she saw Trent. She looked at Loren and said.

Adrianna: "Should I come another time? 'Cause you look busy. I can come another time if you want?"

Loren: "No, Trent was just leaving. Isn't that right Trent?" Trent nodded and started walking to the door, but Loren stopped him. "Don't worry, I have someone coming to pick you up. I'm sure they'd love to see you."

Adrianna was about to ask what the hell was going on, but they started hearing sirens and two police cars stopped in front on Loren's house. Trent was about to run out from the back door, but one of the cops got out of the car and pointed his gun at Trent and said.

Cop: "Don't even think about it, McCall."

Trent: "Crap." Trent said so no one but him heard it.

The cops came and put Trent's hands behind his back and in cuffs, one of the cops was reading him his rights as they were taking him back to the squad car. One of the cops was talking to Loren and told her if they need anything or if they see any trouble to call him. She thanked them and closed the door, she looked out the window and waited for them to leave. Once they left, she turned to Adrianna and sat down with her at the couch. Loren was the first to speak.

Loren: "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Adrianna: "Look Loren, recently, I've been thinking about my life, and this is not how I want to live, I don't want to be that bad girl that takes out her anger on other people. I'm sorry for everything that I did to you, and I was hoping we can be friends."

Loren: "Adrianna, I appreciate you apology, really, but, a simple sorry is not going to cut it. I don't know if I can trust you."

Adrianna: "What can I do to gain your trust? I'll do anything."

Loren: "The only way I can trust you is if you prove to me that you'd changed. Because honestly, how do I know that this is all an act and you want to humiliate me the next day."

Adrianna: "Believe me, it's not all an act. I just need to prove to you that I changed, and you'll trust me, right?"

Loren: "Yes. Come on, it's getting late, see you tomorrow at school?"

Adrianna: "No, I'm suspended. Tomorrow is the last day of the suspension, then I'll come back after the weekend, when we start our finals."

Loren: "Why are you suspended?"

Adrianna: "I was making fun of students."

Loren: "Ok. Can you believe that in two weeks, we'll graduate?"

Adrianna: "Thank god, I can't wait to get out of that prison they call school."

Loren got up and said: "Alright, thank you for stopping by, I talk to you later."

Adrianna got up too and said: "Thanks Loren, for giving me a second chance."

Loren: "Everyone deserves one, right?"

Adrianna nodded and left.

_**Eddie's Penthouse:**_

Eddie opened the door and Chloe came in, everyone in the room did not look happy. Eddie was the first one to speak.

Eddie: "What are you doing here, Chloe?"

Chloe: "I came to see my fiancée."

Chloe tried to kiss him but Eddie backed away, Chloe looked confused and said.

Chloe: "What's wrong?"

Eddie: "Chloe, we've got guests here."

Chloe: "Oh, so now British boy and grandpa are more important than me?!"

Eddie: "As a matter of fact Chloe, yes they are more important than you, by a lot."

Ian: "Ha-ha, how does it feel like to be put in your place, Chloe?"

Chloe: "Shut up, you little rat."

Ian: "Really? Rat? That's the best you've got?"

Eddie: "STOP IT! I'm tired of all this fighting. Chloe, just go wait upstairs."

Chloe went upstairs and Eddie turned to Ian.

Eddie: "Dude? Really? That's my fiancée."

Ian: "Really mate? After everything she called me, she's off the hook." He snapped his fingers and said. "Just like that."

Eddie: "Come on man, you know her, she'll make a huge deal out of this situation."

Ian: "You know what mate? Coming here was a mistake." He grabbed his jacket and said. "Have fun with your fiancée." Was the last thing he said before he left. Eddie turned to Max, Max shook his head and walked to the door, he stopped when Eddie said something.

Eddie: "Pops, where are you going?"

Max: "Ian is right son. It's either us, or her. What's it going to be?" Eddie stayed silent. "That's what I thought." Max left and slammed the door behind him. Eddie ran a hand through his hair and plopped down on the couch. And then he said to himself.

Eddie: "What have I done?"

**_Police Station:_**

Conlee had just arrived at the station, he got out of his car and ran inside the station. While he was speed walking over to his desk he got all kinds of questions like '_Conlee, how you doing?' 'Conlee, why in a rush?' 'How's your daughter Conlee?'_ Conlee stopped walking when he heard the last question, he went up to the guy that asked it and grabbed his shirt, everyone in the station took notice of this and all of them pointed there guns at Conlee. Conlee let go of the guy a continued walking to his desk. He sat down on the chair and started tracking Abby's phone on his computer, the computer found it and it appeared to be as if it was moving. He hacked into the car's navigation system and it read that the route that they were going on, led to Topanga canyon. He started to understand what they were doing, he put the route into his phone and shut off his computer and ran to his car. He got in his car and started driving there, on his way, he called for back up. And then he said to himself.

Conlee: "This ends NOW." And he started driving faster.

* * *

_**Sorry guys, not much of a chapter, I just wanted to update as soon as possible. Tell me what you think, and tell me if I should add or change anything. Please review and feel free to share any ideas or suggestions. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Tell me what I should do with Conlee's situation, 'cause honestly, I've got no idea what to do with it. Please review and/or follow and favorite. Thank you for reading. Sorry that is short and later than usual. And guys, if you have any questions about the story or you are confused with something, PM me. Also PM me if you want to talk or if you have any ideas to make the story better. Thank you!**_

_**Until Next Time.**_

_**-M**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey Guys! What would you think if in the next chapter, I just skip to graduation? Is it a good idea, or is it a terrible idea? I know all of you want to strangle me for still not breaking up ChloEd, but, patients young warrior :P. Don't worry, we're getting close to that. Thank you for all of the reviews and thank you everyone who followed/favorite. Please review and tell me what you think and feel free to share any ideas or suggestions. Thank you! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Back to the story…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood heights or the characters.**_

* * *

_**Tate House:**_

After Adrianna left, Loren closed the door and sighed. She ran a hand through her hair and said to herself.

Loren: "Did that really just happen?"

Her phone buzzed, indicating that she had just received a text message. She opened the text and it was from her mom, it read: '_Hey sweetie, sorry, but this conference is going to take longer than I thought it would, I don't think that I can make it back in time for your graduation, I'm really sorry honey._' Once Loren finished reading the text, she was disappointed and upset, she couldn't believe that her own mother wouldn't be at her graduation. She was about to go to bed, but there was a knock on the door, she groaned and went to open the door, the only thing on her mind was, who could be visiting now? She opened the door and was very confused on why this person is here.

Loren: "Eddie, what are you doing here?"

_**Eddie's Penthouse:**_

Eddie was sitting on the couch, thinking of ways to make his family and friends get along with Chloe. He needed to think, so he grabbed his keys and was out the door to god knows where. He was driving and thinking at the same time, so he didn't know where he was heading. Eddie got to Loren's house, he removed his seatbelt and got out of the car, he got to the front door and knocked, still unaware of his surroundings. He was brought back to reality when he heard Loren's voice.

Loren: "Eddie, what are you doing here?"

Eddie: "I'd like to ask myself the same thing."

Loren looked at him with confusion and said: "What do you mean?"

Eddie sighed and said: "I needed someone to talk to, and I guess you came to mind. You know what, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come this late. Did I interrupt anything?"

Loren: "Eddie, it's okay if you need to talk. You didn't interrupt anything at all. Do you want to come in?"

Eddie: "Are you sure? I mean, you should get some rest, it's a school night."

Loren: "You're more important to me than school."

Eddie: "Thanks Loren." He said as he was walking in through the front door. He sat on the couch and Loren sat next to him.

Loren: "So, what's so important that you wanted to talk about at" Checking her phone. "Two in the morning?"

Eddie: "It's about Chloe."

Loren: "What about her? Is she okay? Did something happen to her?"

Eddie: "No, not like that. She always gets into a fight with pops and my best friend, and now, they hate me because of her."

Loren: "I'm sure that they don't _hate _you."

Eddie: "But they do. Either that, or they're disappointed at me."

Loren: "Why would they be disappointed? You did nothing wrong. That I know of."

Eddie: "I got mad at them, when Chloe was the one starting the argument. I'm disappointed at myself now that I realized what I did. What should I do? I need advice Loren, I need real advice. I wish my mom was here, she would tell me exactly what to do."

Loren: "Here's what I think you should do. Think about your relationship with Chloe."

Eddie: "Yeah, what about it?"

Loren: "Is she worth losing your family and friends over? Is she worth turning everyone against you?"

Eddie stayed silent.

Loren sighed and said: "Ask yourself these three questions. How many things do you guys have in common? Is she good for you? When you look at her, do you ask yourself how lucky you are to have her in your life?"

Eddie: "It's not that simple Loren. I love her, and love like that is hard to find. I may never find that again with someone else."

Loren: "Look Eddie, it's either you end things with Chloe, or you accept the fact that she's not welcomed by your father. You can make him learn to get a long with her and accept the fact that she's part of the family. I mean, you already lost your mom, do you want to lose your dad too?

Eddie thought for a second then said: "Thanks Loren, you're right, but that doesn't tell me what I should do. It's hard to pick, I mean she's already family to me, I proposed to her, so it's going to be hard to let her go."

Loren: "What do _you_ want to do?"

Eddie: "If I knew that, do you think that I would be here?"

Loren was surprised at Eddie's sudden anger. Eddie noticed and immediately apologized.

Eddie: "I'm sorry, this situation is just frustrating and got on my nerves. But that doesn't give me the right to take it out on you. I'm just worried that if I break up with Chloe, I may never find someone again. The truth is, what I want is what my parents had. I want what they had, they were meant for each other. They didn't keep telling each other 'I love you' because they knew that they loved each other. Every time the got into arguments, they didn't get mad, they just got even closer to each other. But with Chloe and I" Eddie sighed and continued. "With Chloe and I, every time we get into an argument, it doesn't make me love her even more, the opposite actually, it makes me rethink our relationship. And we keep on telling each other 'I love you'. It's almost like we're trying to convince each other of that love."

Loren: "Well, what do you think your mom would've wanted you to do?"

Eddie smiled and said: "She would've wanted me to follow my heart. Thanks Loren, I know what I have to do now."

Loren smiled and said: "Oh yeah? What's that?"

Eddie: "I'm gonna stay with Chloe, and anyone who doesn't accept that is their problem."

Loren's smile turned into a frown. That's not what she wanted nor expected to hear.

Loren: "I'm glad you know what to do, but it's late, you should get some rest."

Eddie: "Alright, thanks again Loren, for helping me through all of this."

They both stood up and Eddie hugged her.

Loren (While pulling away from the hug): "It's no problem, really."

Eddie walked to the door and opened it, but before he left, he said: "Goodnight Loren."

Loren: "Goodnight Eddie."

Eddie left and Loren closed the door behind him, she sighed and went to bed.

_**Chloe's Apartment:**_

Once Chloe saw Eddie leave, she grabbed her keys and went to her apartment, on her way there she called Osborne and told him to come. When she got there, she saw that Oz's car was already parked, she smiled and got out of her car and went into the apartment, she saw Oz sitting on the couch and he was shirtless she went over to him and kissed him, Oz pulled back to say something.

Oz: "Did you get Eddie to do the part?"

Chloe chuckled and said: "What do you mean?"

Oz: "The part in my movie? The remake of grease. You said you're gonna get him to do it."

Chloe: "No, I didn't. I said that I want the lead role, I want to play sandy."

Oz: "Eddie's not doing the part?!"

Chloe: "No, he's not."

Oz: "So, why am I sleeping with you then?! I out of here."

Chloe: "Oz, wait. Is that why you've been sleeping with me? Because you want Eddie for the role?"

Oz: "Of course! Did you really think that I wanted to be with you?"

Chloe: "Actually, yeah. That's what I thought."

Oz laughed and put on his shirt then walked to the door, but he didn't leave before he said something.

Oz: "Don't expect a call from my studio soon. You suck as an actor, and if you don't make Eddie do the part for my movie, I'll tell him about our little secret."

With that, Oz left and Chloe sat there stunned and was thinking of a way to get Eddie to do the movie. She then thought of the perfect way to make Eddie do the movie. But she will need time. She knew Eddie was close to Loren, so she will make Eddie distract himself by work while Loren is off to college so he won't miss her that much, and eventually, he'll forget about her. Chloe laughed and went to sleep.

_**Topanga Canyon: **_

Conlee arrived at his destination and saw a black van and the windows were painted, he saw a guy get out from the drivers side and a woman from the passengers side, he recognized the woman, it was his ex-girlfriend. This was not going to be good. He broke up her to marry his late wife and he had a girl with her, his wife died at birth, so it was just him and his daughter. When his ex-girlfriend found out that he had a daughter, she hated her immediately. She's always been trying to get back with him, and when he finally gave in, the day he was going to propose to her, she got into a car accident and lost her memory. He hadn't talked to her since. He got out of his car and went behind the guy. He twisted his head, killing him. He then looked for the woman, he had his back to her when he heard a gun click. He turned around and saw her, before he could say anything, she shot him in his chest, he fell to the ground holding his chest when back up finally showed up. They tasered her and she fell to the ground. Conlee got up, still holding his chest, and opened the back of the van, and saw Abby curled up in a ball, like she was scared. He cleared her throat and she looked up, she looked at him surprised and said.

Abby: "Daddy?"

Conlee: "It's me sweetie."

She got up and jumped into his arms and hugged him as tight as she can. Conlee didn't care that his chest was hurting, all he cared about now was that his daughter was back with him. Abby was the first one to speak.

Abby: "Daddy, is it really you?"

Conlee: "It is sweet heart, it is. Are you okay?"

Abby: "Yeah, I'm fine. They didn't do anything to me. They were good guys, but they had to follow orders or they'd die."

Conlee: "Are you sure you're okay?"

Abby: "Yes daddy, I'm fine."

Conlee: "Who would do that to a twelve year old girl?!"

Abby: "It's okay, they're gonna pay for what they did, and we'll be safe."

Conlee: "Come on sweetie, let's go home."

She pulled away from the hug and nodded, Conlee took her hand and took her to the car. He didn't tell her that he killed that guy and wasn't planning on doing it. He didn't want his own daughter to think of him as a murderer. He was going to protect her with all he has and he's never going to let her get in danger again. They drove back home and went to sleep, happy that they're finally back home. While she was sleeping, he called a doctor to remove the bullet from his chest, then went to sleep.

* * *

_**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry that I'm posting this late, but I wanted to post two chapters because I didn't post yesterday. Check out my new story/one-shot, I don't know yet. I think that this is the last chapter where I include Conlee, I'm not really sure. Tell me what you think and if I should add or change anything. Please review and feel free to share any ideas or suggestions. Thank you for reading. Please review and/or follow or favorite. Thank you! I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**_

_**Until Next Time.**_

_**-M**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey guys! So this is the second chapter to make up for yesterday. I'm really truly sorry that I didn't update yesterday. Tell me what you think and If I should add or change anything. Thank you for all of the reviews and/or follows / favorites. Please review and/or follow and favorite. Check out my new story 'It Was All Just A Dream'. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Back to the story…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights or the characters.**_

* * *

_**Next Morning:**_

_**Tate House:**_

Loren was getting ready for school when she heard a knock at the door, she went to see who it was and before she could reach the door. Melissa came in talking about who knows what. Loren went back to her room to finish getting ready with Mel following her. She finished getting ready and Mel was out of breath from talking so much. They went to the living room, Mel went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water because her throat was dry from all of the talking she was doing. Loren laughed at her and went to the door, but Mel stopped her before she went out and said.

Mel: "Lo, can we take your car?"

Loren: "Why? What's wrong with yours? Don't tell me you crashed it? You just got it on your birthday."

Melissa: "No, nothing happened to it. And I'm not talking about the one you have right now. I'm talking about the new car that is sitting on your driveway."

Loren (Clearly confused): "What? What new car."

She went out the front door and saw a white Audi Q7 with a red bow on top. She then looked down and saw a small box with a note on top of opened the box and it had a car key inside with an Audi logo, she decided to read the note. She picked it up and it read:

_'Hey honey! I got you this car because I thought you might need it in college. By the way, I used the money I've been saving up to send you to college to pay for this car. I didn't think that you'd need it with the scholarship you got! Congratulations! Again, I'm really sorry that I can't make it to your graduation.'_

Loren was confused, what did she mean by scholarship, she then opened the mail box any found a letter, she opened the letter and read it. When she was done, she screamed, Mel looked at her confused, she noticed and said.

Loren: "I got it."

Mel: "What did you get, Lo?"

Loren: "The scholarship, I got the scholarship, Mel! I got it!"

Mel screamed and neighbors started to stare since they were standing outside, but they didn't seem to care, they were so happy that Loren got the scholarship. They started squealing and jumping up and down.

Loren just remembered that her mom wouldn't be able to make it to her graduation and became upset. She stopped jumping and walked back to the house. She then heard Mel's voice and she got happy again.

Mel: "Lo. Hey, are you okay?"

Loren: "Yeah. Come one, let's go or we're going to be late for school."

Mel: "Alright, let's go."

They got into Loren's new car and went to school, preparing themselves for another uneventful day that is today.

_**Eddie's Penthouse:**_

Eddie got up and didn't see Chloe anywhere, he thought that maybe she went out to get some breakfast. He went to the piano and decided to write some songs. He then thought of Loren and was thankful for what she did for him last night. He was really happy that he had a friend that was supportive of him no matter what his decision was and that would stick by him no matter what, he didn't know what he would've done without her. He was really surprised that she still helped him after what he has done to her. He was judging her relationship, he yelled at her last night and he keeps on bothering her with his problems, yet she still stuck by his side and didn't think less of him. Loren Tate was truly an amazing human being. Eddie started playing keys on the piano trying to make a tune, he then kept thinking of Loren, but now that he thought of how she was graduating in two weeks and how she was going away to college and he wouldn't see her for four years. He then thought of maybe convincing her not to go and stay to become a singer, she truly did have a wonderful voice. But then he mentally punched himself in the face for even thinking about killing her dreams of becoming a lawyer and making her stay for his own benefit. But, he really was going to miss her, she made his day light up when no one else could and she never would do anything to hurt him or upset him. But, maybe it was for the best that she leaves, because over the time that he got to know her, he developed some feelings for her and he was keeping them locked up. He couldn't nor wouldn't let her know of the feelings he has for her. He shouldn't be feeling this was, especially when he's engaged and getting married. He decided that he was going to get married as soon as Loren comes back from college, he wants her to be there when he's getting married, they could still plan and get things ready. But there won't be a ceremony until Loren's back and has graduated from college. Eddie got up from the piano and sat down on the couch, he put his hand under the couch, where he hides Loren's CD of her song so Chloe wouldn't see it and ask a million questions. He grabbed the CD and put it in his CD player and hit play on the remote, once he heard Loren's singing, he calmed down, it's like when he heard her singing he knew that every thing would be alright, he hadn't felt that ever since before his mom died. The whole time that the song was playing, he could not seem to stop smiling. He looked at the time, and knew that school was almost over, so he grabbed his keys and instead of heading to Loren's school, he headed to her house, and wait for her there. The whole time he was driving, he was humming Loren's song, he was so calm by Loren's voice that even the traffic didn't get on his nerves. All that was on his face was happiness and a sign to confirm that was the uncontrollable smile that was on his face. When he got there, he saw her car and another red car, but he didn't seem to recognize the red car, he's never seen it before, he knocked on the door but no one came. He put his ear to the door and didn't hear anything, he thought that maybe she rode with someone else to school, so he waited in he's car for them to come home. He then saw a car pull up at the drive way, he recognized that car anywhere, it was Tyler. He thought that maybe he and Loren got back together, but he saw that Tyler was the only one in the car, maybe he was trying to get Loren to get back together with him. After all, everyone knows the saying _'You don't know what you have until it's gone'_. Eddie didn't want any trouble so he just sat in his car and waited for Loren to come.

_**Osborne Silver's Office:**_

Chloe decided she would tell Oz all about her plan and that he would have to wait for Loren to got to college. She got to Sony Entertainment Productions and went in, Connor saw her and immediately let her in. Chloe went in and saw Oz sitting on his chair with his feet on his desk and he was holding a blue stress ball, when he saw Chloe, he threw the ball and sat up, he immediately went to business.

Oz: "So, is he doing the part?"

Chloe: "He didn't exactly say that, but I have a plan."

Oz: "Ok, shoot."

Chloe: "Look, he's best friend is going to college and he'll need something to keep himself distracted. And that's when I'll bring up the idea of the movie and he'll have to say yes."

Oz: "And what if he doesn't say yes? What will we do then?"

Chloe: "Oh trust me Oz, he will, he has to."

Oz: "Alright Chloe, I'm trusting you, but if he doesn't say yes, you can kiss Eddie Duran and all of your dreams goodbye."

Chloe: "Alright Oz." Was the last thing she said before she left the office smiling. She wasn't smiling because of Eddie doing the movie, she was smiling because Eddie will forget about Loren Tate.

**_Tate House:_**

Loren finished from school, it went by fast for her. She got home and got out of the car with Mel following her, she saw Tyler get out of his car and Eddie get out of his car. Right then and there, she knew there was going to be trouble.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Sorry that this isn't much of a chapter, sorry that it's so short, I promise that the next one will be much more interesting. Tell me what you think and if I should add or change anything. Feel free to share any ideas or suggestions. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please review and/or follow and favorite. Thank you for reading. Check out my new story/one-shot I still didn't decide, anyway it's called 'It Was All Just A Dream'. Thank you!**_

_**Until next Time. **_

_**-M**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hi guys! I'm really glad that you liked my new fanfic, and thank you for all of the reviews on it. Thank you for all of the reviews and follows and favorites. So, I woke up to someone holding a knife to my throat, asking me when will ChloEd break up, JK, but seriously, I'm getting there, they will break up eventually. Anyways. In the next chapter, should I just skip to the graduation? And should I add Loren's college experience or should I just skip those four years? Please review and tell me what you think and feel free to share any ideas or suggestions. Thank you and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Back to the story…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights or the characters**_

* * *

_**Rumor:**_

Chloe had just got to rumor and she sat down at the bar. She didn't bring her purse on purpose because she saw Dylan Boyd entering and she wanted him to offer her a drink and she can convince him to go to his place so she can get in bed with him because he is a big time movie star and she wants to use him just like how she used Eddie Duran and Osborne Silver. She looked at Dylan and saw that he was sitting alone, so she got up and sat down on the stool closest to his. He looked to his right and smiled at Chloe, Chloe turned and unbuttoned one of the buttons on her shirt so that Dylan can know what she's getting at. She turned back around and Dylan noticed what she did. He got her a drink without even asking her if she wanted one, all that was exchanged between them was some looks and smiles. Chloe didn't need to say anything for Dylan to know what she wants, so he got up from the stool and held out his hand for her to take. She took his hand and smiled evilly knowing she got what she wanted. Dylan took Chloe to his car and didn't bother to help her in, he just got in the drivers side and waited for her to get in. When she got in, he sped away to his house. The whole car ride was filled with silence and when they got to his house, they got out of the car, went inside and immediately started kissing and made their way to the bedroom.

_**Tate House:**_

Loren sighed and Mel didn't need to ask because she already saw the two. Loren and Mel slowly got out of the car and shut the car doors. Loren ignored both Tyler and Eddie and walked to her front door. She opened the door and her and Mel got in, she was about to close the door but someone's hand stopped her. She already knew who it was because of his height. Tyler. She opened the door and looked at him with nothing but annoyance.

Loren groaned and said: "What is it now, Tyler?"

Tyler: "Don't worry, I'm not here to annoy you. I just came to say that I was sorry and I wanted to tell you the reason that I kissed Ericka."

Loren: "Alright, but when you finish telling me what you came here to say, I'm done. No more calls, no more texts, no more surprise visits, no more nothing. I'm done. Go and sit on the couch and wait while I talk to Eddie." Tyler nodded and went in, when he came in, Loren went over to where Eddie was, he looked up at her and smiled, she smiled back and said.

Loren: "Hey Eddie, not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"

Eddie: "I came to see you, obviously."

Loren smiled and said: "You saw me a couple of hours ago."

Eddie: "Yeah, well, I missed you."

Loren: "Eddie, stop."

Eddie (Confused): "Stop what?"

Loren sighed and said: "I can tell by the look on your face that something is on your mind."

Eddie looked down and said: "Yeah, you're right."

Loren: "Ok, so tell me. I can help."

Eddie: "I was just wondering why Tyler is here. Is he annoying you? Because if he is, I'll throw him out."

Loren: "No, he's here to do some explaining. But I can tell that that's not what's bothering you, so tell me, what is?"

Eddie: "Ok, ok. You caught me. Guilty as charged. I was just thinking about how close you are to graduation then how you're going to leave to go to brown in the fall and I won't be able to see you in four years."

Loren: "Eddie, this is my dream. So let me do what I want to do."

Eddie: "I know, I know. And I'm not trying to stop you from living your dream. It's just." Eddie sighed and continued "I'm going to miss you."

Loren: "I know, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that."

Eddie: "It's okay, I get your frustration. I'm just really going to miss you while you're gone."

Loren: "I know, I'm going to miss you too Eddie." She hugged Eddie and when she pulled back, he said something.

Eddie: "Will you visit on holidays?"

Loren: "I wish I could but, I already planned what I want to do during the holidays. I got some extra classes so when I graduate, It'll be easier to get a job. My teacher already offered me one, but he told me that if I take these classes, I won't need to start from the bottom, I'll immediately go in to doing cases. But don't worry, I'll be able to visit on the other holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas."

Eddie: "You don't seem to be too excited about that. What's up?"

Loren: "I'll only be able to stay one day then I'm off back to Rhode Island."

Eddie: "It's okay, we'll still be able to see each other."

Loren: "Well, I don't want to think about that right now, that's a few weeks away."

Eddie: "You're right, let's not think about that right now."

Loren: "Besides, when I'm gone, you'll have Chloe to keep you company."

Eddie just remembered about the girl that he was marrying. He didn't know why, but when he was with Loren, he forgot that she even existed, let alone marrying him. And the weird thing is, he didn't even feel guilty about it. Loren saw the expression on his face and became worried and concerned.

Loren: "Eddie, are you okay? I'm sorry, did I say something? I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

Eddie smiled again, Loren voice calmed him instantly. He looked at the time and his eyes widened. They've been standing outside just talking for about forty-five minutes. Time flies when you're having fun. And he was enjoying every second of their conversation, he then remembered he had meeting with Jake scheduled because he had a new song he wanted to show him, it was a duet, and he wanted Loren to be the one singing it with him . He looked at Loren and said.

Eddie: "Loren, I'm so sorry but I have meeting with Jake and I need to go."

Loren: "Eddie."

Eddie: "Yeah?"

Loren: "Do you really have a meeting, or are you upset with me because I said something?"

Eddie just hugged Loren and when he pulled back he said.

Eddie: "I could never be upset with you, but I really do have a meeting with Jake, and if I don't leave now, he's going to kill me for being late, again."

Loren laughed and said: "Well, we wouldn't want that now would we?"

Eddie: "Ofcourse not, I'll see you later Loren. Good luck with Tyler."

Loren: "Thank you. Bye Eddie."

Eddie hugged her and got in his car and drove to Jake's office."

Loren smiled and walked back to her house, she saw Tyler sitting on the couch and he was waiting for her. She sighed and said.

Loren: "So Tyler, what is so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

Tyler: "Look, Loren. I only kissed her once, I wasn't cheating on you the whole relationship. And let me tell you why I kissed her. She came to my apartment the night before the kiss, she told me she was staying one night then she was leaving for six months, it took some convincing at first but eventually, I let her stay. When we got to the airport the next day, it was the first time since me and her broke up that I looked into her eyes, then all of my feelings came rushing back, and I kissed her. It was just a kiss, nothing happened between us, it was just a harmless kiss, I promise. I never meant to hurt you. I am so sorry Loren, and I hope that one day, you could forgive me."

Loren: "I believe you Ty, but forgiveness might take a while. I mean, you did hurt me, bad. It's going to take me a while to forgive you."

Tyler: "So, you're not mad anymore, since you called me Ty?"

Loren chuckled and said: "I'm not mad at you but I haven't forgiven you, yet."

Tyler: "Well, you not being mad is a start, right?"

Loren: "Yeah, but it will take some time."

Tyler: "And I can live with that, I just hope that you don't think less of me."

Loren: "I don't think less of you Ty, don't worry."

Tyler: "Alright, well, I'll be heading out. See you later babe."

Loren: "Bye Ty."

Tyler left and Loren went to her room to check on Mel, she saw that she slept. She laughed about how quiet Mel was in her sleep and how loud she was when she was awake. She went back to the living room and her phone started to ring, she answered it before she even put it to her ear because she didn't want to wake Mel up.

_**(Phone Conversation )**_

Loren: "Hello?"

Eddie: "Hi Loren, it's Eddie."

Loren: "Oh, hi Eddie, what's up?"

Eddie: "I have a song that I want to record, it's a duet and I wanted you to record it with me."

Loren: "Are you sure you want _me _to sing it with you?"

Eddie: "Yes Loren. You have an amazing voice, and I want people to know that."

Loren: "Eddie, I'll record the song with you, but I told you once and now I'm telling you again, I want to become a lawyer, nothing and nobody is changing that."

Eddie sighed and said: "Alright Loren, I'll talk to you when you get here. Bye."

Loren: "Bye Eddie. Oh, EDDIE!"

Eddie: "Yeah?"

Loren: "I don't have the address."

Eddie: "Oh, silly me haha. I'll text you the address and I'll see you when you get here."

Loren: "Alright, bye Eddie."

Eddie: "Bye Loren."

_**(End Of Phone Conversation)**_

Loren left Mel a note telling her where she was going and left.

_**Jake Madsen Management:**_

Eddie had just gotten to Jake's office and gave him a brotherly hug and kissed Kelly's cheek. He sat down in front of Jake, nervous about telling him that he wanted Loren to be featuring in his new song.

Jake: "So, Eduardo. What did you want to show me?"

Eddie: "I wrote a new song Jake, it's a duet."

Jake: "Awesome! I'll make a few calls get you to work with Sia or.." He got cut off by Eddie.

Eddie: "Wow! Jake, slow down. I wanna chose who I want to work with."

Jake: "Alright, who is it?"

Eddie (Nervously): "Loren Tate."

Jake: "Loren Tate?! Contest girl, Loren Tate."

Eddie: "Yep, that's the one."

Jake: "Eddie, I don't want to sound harsh, but are you completely out of your mind?!"

Eddie: "Jake, did you even listen to her sing?"

Jake: "Yeah, I did, and she sounded so nervous that I'm surprised she didn't faint while recording it."

Eddie: "Jake, trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Jake sighed and said: "Alright, I'm trusting you just this once. After all, the client's always right, right?"

Eddie laughed and called Loren and told her to come here. She got there and went up, Jake was surprised to see that she is Loren Tate. Jake was the first one to speak.

Jake: "So you're Loren Tate?"

Loren: "The one and only."

Eddie: "I'm sorry, do you two know each other?"

Loren: "Mel and I were trying to sneak into your concert at the Avalon because her brother sold us counterfeit tickets, and Jake here, was generous enough to let us in and giving us front row passes. Thanks again Jake."

Jake: "Hey, don't mention it. So, shall we go to the studio now?"

Loren: "Yeah, let's go. Eddie, are you ready?"

Eddie: "Yeah, come on, let's go."

They got to the recording studio, the car ride was filled with silence. Eddie and Loren went into a booth and Eddie gave Loren the sheet of the song.

Eddie: "So, you basically just sing the highlighted parts."

Loren: "Alright, thanks."

Eddie noticed the worry in Loren's voice so he said: "Hey, don't worry, you're going to be a natural. And if you get worried, just look into my eyes."

Loren nodded and Eddie smiled. The music started playing and they started to sing '_You make me feel'_

_Eddie  
_**Loren  
**_**Both**_

**"****La La La La La  
La La La La La  
La La La La La  
La La La La La**

_Girl I've been all over the world  
Looking for you  
I'm known for taking what I think I deserve  
And you're overdue  
And if you listen you can hear me through the radio  
In that bright white noise  
What I been missing in my life  
That I been dreaming of  
You be that girl  
__You be that girl  
You be_

**Everything you want so let me get up there  
I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere  
Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like****  
**

_**You make me feel the  
La La La La La  
You make me feel so  
La La La La La  
You make me feel the  
La La La La La  
You make me feel so  
La La La La La  
You, you make me feel the**__**  
**_

_Get a little closer to me girl  
And you'll understand  
'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need  
Well, then I'm your man  
__And if I listen I can hear you through my radio  
In that bright white noise  
What I been missing in my life  
What I been dreaming of  
You be that girl  
You be that girl  
You be_

**Everything you want so let me get up there  
I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere  
Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like  
Ooh  
Everything you know I'm flipping upside down  
Take you 'round the world  
You know I like it loud  
Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like  
**

_**You make me feel the  
La La La La La  
You make me feel so  
La La La La La  
You make me feel the  
La La La La La  
You make me feel so  
La La La La La  
You make me feel, oh  
La La La La La  
You make me feel  
La La La La La  
You make me feel so  
La La La La La  
You make me feel, oh  
La La La La La  
**_

**Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
Let the lights drop  
Let the lights drop  
Make my world stop  
Make my world stop  
La La La La La  
La La La La La  
**

_**You make me feel the  
La La La La La  
You make me feel so  
La La La La La  
You make me feel the  
La La La La La  
You make me feel so  
La La La La La  
You make me feel, oh  
La La La La La  
You make me feel so  
La La La La La  
You make me feel so  
La La La La La  
You make me feel so  
La La La La La**_

They finished singing and Jake started clapping, they mouthed thank you to him and Loren walked to Eddie and said.

Loren: "So, who was it about?"

Eddie (Lying): "Um, Chloe." He actually wrote it about her, but he can't tell her that. It would ruin everything if she found out how he felt, and he does not want to lose her.

Loren: "Alright, well, I don't know about you, but I'm going home."

Eddie: "Alright, I'll see you later. Bye Loren."

Loren: "Bye Eddie."

She hugged him and left Eddie there with a smile on his face. Jake was confused but started understanding. He shook his head and left with Eddie following him closely. Once they got to the office Jake looked at Eddie like he was crazy. Eddie groaned and said.

Eddie: "What?"

Jake: "I saw the way you looked at Loren and I know you have something for her."

Eddie: "So what if I do?"

Jake: "You are engaged!"

Eddie: "I know but, she will leave to go to college soon and I won't see her for four years, so that'll be enough time for my feelings to go away."

Jake: "Alright man, just, be careful."

Eddie: "Alright Jake, I'll talk to you soon."

Jake: "See ya later Eduardo!"

Eddie left and went back to his penthouse, smiling, and he had Loren to thank for that.

* * *

_**Sooooo, what did you think? Longest chapter I ever wrote. Not that interesting I know, but in the next chapter, should I just skip to the graduation? And should Nora surprise Loren at the graduation or should she just not come at all? Thank you for reading, I hope that you enjoyed. Tell me what you think and if I should add or change anything. Please review and/or favorite and follow. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you! And guys, I read chapter twenty one and it was filled with grammar and spelling mistakes so, sorry about that.**_

_**Song Used In This Chapter: 'You Make Me Feel' By Cobra Starship ft. Sabi**_

_**Until Next Time.**_

_**-M**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hi Guys! So, I had no idea what to write about next, so I just skipped to the graduation, I hope that it's okay with you guys? Sorry that this chapter is a little late. I had a huge headache and it's finally gone. Thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. Please review and feel free to share any ideas or suggestions. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Back to the story…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hollywood Heights**_

* * *

_**Loren Goes To College!**_

_**Two Weeks Later:**_

_**Graduation:**_

The graduation ceremony has just finished, everyone was running to their families, all except Loren. She was looking at the ground and walking towards the exit. Everyone told her about the celebration party that was at the café where she works shifts, and she told everyone that she didn't feel like partying. She was walking alone, but then her best friend, Melissa, rushed to her side.

Mel: "Hey, Lo. Are you coming with us to the celebration party?"

Loren: "No, not really, no."

Mel: "Why not?"

Loren: "I don't really feel like partying right now."

Mel: "Come on Lo. This is our graduation party! I know you, and that's not it. What's going on?"

Loren sighed and said: "It's just that, every ones family is here to support them, every ones except mine."

Mel: "Oh, Lo. Where is Nora? Isn't she coming?"

Loren was about to answer, but they heard an all too familiar voice behind them.

Person: "Yes, she is, and she's right behind you."

They turned around and saw Nora, Loren ran to her and started hugging her. When they pulled away from the hug, Loren was the first one to speak.

Loren: "Mom, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be is Sacramento."

Nora: "I was, I was. But, I wanted to surprise you."

Loren: "Mom, you skipped work, just to come here."

Nora: "I might get fired, but it was worth it, I wouldn't have missed this for anything."

Loren: "Thank you so much mom, but now, I kinda feel bad for Adrianna."

They looked behind them and saw Adrianna sitting on a bench and looking to the ground, like she was miserable and lonely. She looked like she was about to cry. Someone walked up to her, and they didn't recognize him because he was wearing a cowboy hat. Adrianna looked up and jumped into the man's arms, hugging him tightly. He's face was more clear now and the man hugging her was her father, Don. Adrianna pulled away from the hug and turned around, she saw Phil with a smile on his face. She went up to him and said.

Adrianna: "Congrats."

Phil chuckled and said: "You too Aid. Listen, I've been doing some thinking."

Adrianna: "What about?"

Phil: "You, and the pregnancy."

Adrianna: "Oh, that." Adrianna looked down.

Phil: "And I realized. I wanna have this baby with you Aid."

Adrianna looked up again and said (Excitedly): "Really?!"

Phil: "Yes." She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Loren and Nora smiled at the view and turned to look and Mel and saw that she was standing with her parents, she hugged Gus and Lisa. Nora turned to her daughter and said.

Nora: "Come on. We have a party to get to."

Loren: "Actually, I have some things in my locker that I forgot to get earlier. You go wait in the car, I won't take long, I promise."

Nora smiled and put her hand on Loren's shoulder then went to the car. Loren got a small box from a classroom so she can put her things in it. She went to her locker and picked up everything and she had memories of every single thing and she smiled at all of them. She started walking around the school and started having memories of her and Mel while they were growing up. She remembered when Mel showed her the tickets to Eddie Duran's concert. She went out side and remembered when Adam came to her for advice about Mel and his feelings for her. She remembered when they announced the top twenty five for Eddie's contest. She remembered when Adrianna would just come and try to bring her down when she see's her happy. And most of all, she remembered when her and Mel never left each other's side through all of high school. She went back to where they had the graduation ceremony and sat down in one of they audience's chairs and put the box on her lap. She was just sitting there smiling and looking around. She can't believe she was saying this, but she was going to miss this place. She smiled at how she was starting her life on her own from now on. Sure she had her mom and Mel, but now she was an adult and she was going to college. She then frowned knowing Mel wasn't coming with her. But, she smiled knowing Mel already accomplished what she wanted to do in life. She smiled at all of the memories, then she heard her mom.

Nora: "Hey, Lo. Are you coming?"

Loren nodded and followed her mom to the car, Nora came here by car, and she was tired from that seven hour drive, so Loren was driving. When they got into the car, they put their belts on and started the car then turned on the radio, they were just in luck, it was the perfect song for today.

_"Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
__It's always a good time_

_Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time._

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
__We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.__  
_

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time__  
_

_Good morning and good night__  
__I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.__  
_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.__  
_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.__  
_

_Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there__  
_

_Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then__  
__It's always a good time  
_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time__  
_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
__We don't even have to try, it's always a good time."_

Loren and Nora arrived home just as the song came to and end. They got out and went inside the house. Brown had called Loren and told her they needed her there early, so she's leaving tonight. When Loren hung up, she was devastated. She wanted to hang out with her family and friends. Loren's mom came into her room, she didn't know who Loren was on the phone with and she was holding two dresses asking for her opinion.

Nora: "So, Loren. Which one do you think I should wear? I mean I like this one but it's a little too much and this one is.." She stopped talking when she saw the expression on Loren's face. She put the dresses on her desk and sat net to her on the edge of the bed. She put her hand on Loren's back and said.

Nora: "Lo, who were you on the phone with?"

Loren: "That was brown."

Nora: "Oh. Good news I hope?"

Loren: "They want me to leave early."

Nora: "How early?"

Loren: "Tonight."

Nora was holding back tears when she said this: "Alright then. Let's pack your bags and I'll call everyone and tell them that we'll meet at the airport."

Loren nodded and Nora got up from her bed and went out of her room. Nora closed the door and slid down with her back on it and started sobbing softly, she then said to herself.

Nora: "My baby girl's all grown up."

Loren was packing her bags and when she was done, she went out of her room and saw her mom sitting on the couch, looking through an album of pictures of her as a kid. She smiled and sat down next to her, and said.

Loren: "Did you call everyone?" Nora shook her head. "Don't worry, I'll call you everyday. I'm not gonna change." Nora looked at her, smiled then hugged her tightly. Loren pulled away and went to text everyone to meet her at the airport. When Loren got her bags ready and went to the living room and saw her mom ready. They opened the door and saw Tyler leaning against his bike. He looked up at them and smiled, he walked towards them and Loren was the first on to speak.

Loren: "Ty, what are you doing here."

Tyler: "I thought you might need some help with the bags." Loren smiled and hugged him. Tyler picked up her bags and put them into the car. Loren and Nora got into the car and Tyler hopped on his bike and followed them to the airport. It was Loren's car, but Nora was driving. They got to the airport and saw Phil, Adam, Mel, Eddie, Max, Adrianna and Don.

Loren smiled and hugged everyone except Mel and Eddie, she went to Mel and started to speak.

Loren: "I'm going to miss you the most, Mel."

Mel: "Lo, I promise, if you don't call me every single day, I'm going to blow up that college of yours."

Loren laughed and said: "Don't worry, I'll call you every hour if you want." She hugged Mel tightly then went to Eddie and smiled then said.

Loren: "I'm going to miss you a lot Eddie. Probably more than I should."

Eddie: "If you ever need anything, remember, I'm just a phone call away, don't hesitate to ask."

Loren: "Ok." Loren hugged him tighter and longer than everybody else. When she pulled away, she smiled and waved at everyone while she was boarding the plane.

_**Five hours later:**_

_**Brown:**_

Loren got to her room and went in. Saw a girl with blond hair and a smile on her face when she saw her, Loren put her bags down on the bed and held out her hand and said.

Loren: "Hi, I'm Loren."

Person: "I'm Lia." They shook hands and had genuine smiles on there faces, they looked like they were about to get along.

* * *

_**Boom! What did you think? So this is the last chapter of this time period, next chapter will be after college. Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and every chapter in this story. Tell me what you think and if I should add or change anything. Please review and/or favorite and follow. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you!**_

_**Song Used In This Chapter: 'Good Time' by Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen**_

_**Until Next Time.**_

_**-M**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hi guys! So this is it. The wedding that not a single person of you have been waiting for. But trust me, this is my favorite chapter yet, because THIS IS THE CHLOED BREAK UP!**__** Please review and feel free to share any idea or suggestion even if you think it's bad or not that good, I appreciate them all. Thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. I just noticed that this story has over a hundred reviews, so thank you so much for that. Thank you and I hope that you enjoy!**_

_**"By The Power Vested In Me, I Now Pronounce You, MAN AND KNIFE." Jason Statham (Expendables 2) **_

_**Now enough about me, back to the story…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hollywood Heights**_

* * *

_**ChloEd Wedding/Break Up:**_

_**Four Years Later:**_

Eddie did the movie with Osborne Silver, not because of Chloe, but because Jake and the label were bugging him about it, they thought it would be good promotion and he actually liked the part. He did the movie, but Oz felt uncomfortable with Chloe so he didn't give her the part as Sandy. Ian and Eddie don't talk as much as they used to. Loren kept her promise to Nora and Mel, she called them every single day, not a day went by that she didn't call. Eddie sent her flowers and she talked to Tyler too. She would chat with Phil and Adrianna on video every Friday. Adrianna gave birth to her kid, it was a girl and she decided to call her Rose, Rose is three years old now. Loren and Eddie would always text when they're not busy, but they haven't heard each other's voice's for four years. Loren heard his songs, but that wasn't the same as talking to him. Chloe's plan failed, she didn't do the movie, she didn't get more famous and she didn't make Eddie forget about Loren. In fact, Eddie once caught Chloe deleting Loren's number from his phone and he yelled at her so loudly that Jeffrey came up to check if everything was okay. They only part of Chloe's plan that did work, was Oz not telling Eddie about them sleeping together and Chloe didn't stop secretly sleeping with Dylan. The paparazzi once caught Chloe getting into Dylan's car which made Eddie furious, but she convinced him by telling him that she got wasted and Dylan was taking care of her. Loren and Lia became close friends, Loren was becoming a lawyer and Lia was becoming a nurse. Loren came to LA, but the first time she came, Eddie was shooting the movie, the second time, was the night of the premier, the third, he was on tour and the fourth, he was looking for a tuxedo for his wedding. She never saw him in four years, she never talked to him, all that was exchanged between them was texts. Loren didn't know why, but it hurt. She then realized, she actually had feelings for Eddie. Eddie on the other hand thought that with Loren gone would make him get rid of the feelings he has for her, but actually, it was the opposite, he likes her even more, maybe he even loves her, and the weird thing is, he thinks he might even love her more than he loves Chloe, and he didn't even feel guilty about it. Loren had finally graduated from college and was coming back to LA today and she was going to Eddie's wedding tomorrow morning, just like he wanted. He said he wanted to have the wedding as soon as Loren graduated, and he is a man of his word. Max and Eddie were like complete strangers and it was all Chloe's fault. Every time Max came to Eddie's penthouse to surprise him, Chloe goes up and puts on a lingerie then comes down and pretends like she didn't know Max was coming, so he leaves before Eddie says anything. Nora and Max got to know each other more but the still weren't dating, yet. No one knew Loren was coming home today. She already had her car parked at the airport, she put her bags in her car and got in, smiling. She started the car and put her seatbelt on and was on her way. She got there a little longer than she thought she would because of traffic. She got to her house and knocked on the door because she left her key here when she went to college. Meanwhile inside the house, Nora was watching television and Mel was talking to her about her job, Adam didn't go to NYU because he got an internship in the same company as Mel and soon got a full time job so he and Mel didn't break up and Adam already gave her a promise ring. They heard a knock at the door and looked at each other confused, Mel was the first one to speak.

Mel: "Nora, I didn't know that you were expecting someone."

Nora: "I'm not. Who would visit at this time at night."

Mel: "I don't know, it's midnight."

Nora opened the door and screamed then said: "OH MY GOD! AM I DREAMING?!" Loren shook her head and Nora hugged her tightly. Mel came to see what was going on, then she saw Nora hugging Loren. She waited for Nora to finish before she started hugging her best friend as tightly as she could. Mel released her and Nora was the first one to speak.

Nora: "Oh my gosh, what are you doing here Lo, I thought you were needed there for another few weeks?"

Loren: "Remember how you decided to surprise me at the graduation, yeah, this is payback." They all laughed and pulled each other into a group hug.

Loren (While pulling away from the hug): "I missed you guys so much."

Nora & Mel: "We missed you too."

Loren: "Sorry, but I'm so tired from the plane and moving these bags around. I'm going to go head off and sleep. Mel, are you going to spend the night?"

Mel: "Ofcourse, you just got back, why wouldn't I?"

Loren smiled and picked up her bags and went to her room. She unpacked her bags and went to bed. Mel and Nora talked about what they would do after the wedding because Loren was back. Soon enough, they all went to get some rest.

_**Next day:**_

_**Wedding:**_

Eddie was standing in the church, waiting for Chloe to walk down the aisle. He saw Loren sitting in the same row as Max, Nora, Mel, Jackie, Tyler, Phil and Adrianna. Ian was Eddie's best man and Ian hated every single second of it, he was just there to support his mate. They music started playing and Chloe was walking down the aisle with Oz. They got to where Eddie was standing and Oz put out Chloe's hand for Eddie. Eddie didn't notice, he was too busy staring at Loren's beauty, that is until Oz cleared his throat. Eddie turned his head and took Chloe's hand and smiled while looking into her eyes. Even though he was looking at Chloe, he's mind was still on Loren and what could have been. The music stopped and the priest came holding his bible. He started to speak.

Priest: "Friends, family. We're gathered to celebrate here today in the joyous union of Eddie and Chloe. In the happiness we share with them today, will be with them always. Now Chloe, repeat after me. I Chloe.

Chloe: "I Chloe."

Priest: "Take thee Eddie."

Chloe: "Take thee Eddie."

Priest: "As my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, 'till death parts us."

Chloe: "As my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in heath, until death parts us."

Priest: "Eddie, repeat after me. I Eddie."

Eddie: "I Eddie."

Priest: "Take thee Chloe."

Eddie: "Take thee Loren…"

Everyone in the crowd gasped and Jackie started to cry. Loren started getting nervous, Ian and Max smiled and thought "Finally!". Nora smiled and Mel's smile was the widest of them all. Chloe on the other hand was furious and looked like she was about to tear Loren apart limb from limb, but the priest spoke again.

Priest: "Shall I go on?" Before anyone could speak, Oz stood up and spoke.

Oz: "No! Stop! I can't take this anymore. Chloe's been cheating on you with me." The crowd gasped again. Eddie looked at Chloe and said.

Eddie: "What the hell is he talking about." Chloe started to look for something to say. "Chlo, ANSWER ME!"

Chloe: "Oz, how could you?!"

Oz: "ME?! You're the one sleeping around with half of LA."

Chloe: "YOU said that if I get Eddie to do your movie, you won't say anything." Chloe regretted those words as soon as they came out of her mouth. Eddie now looked beyond furious.

Eddie: "You were just using me this whole time?!" Chloe didn't answer so Eddie left. Everyone smiled and Chloe screamed, she went up to Loren and said.

Chloe: "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT LITTLE GIRL, YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM EDDIE OR YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED!" Chloe ran out and saw that Eddie already left. She went into her car and drove to somewhere she can find some comfort, Dylan's place. She arrived and went inside without knocking, Dylan tried to kiss her but she stopped him and said.

Chloe: "No Dylan, not now."

Dylan: "What's wrong babe?"

Chloe: "Eddie knows about me and Oz, and the wedding was ruined. Maybe I could convince Eddie that Oz was lying and I could still marry him."

Dylan: "Don't marry him, just come back to me. You love me." He tried to kiss her but she stopped him again and said.

Chloe: "I don't love you, I love Eddie. I'm only with you because you're a big time actor." Chloe wasn't thinking straight so she didn't realize what she said until she said it. Dylan was fuming and he was drunk, so he didn't know what he was doing and before he knew it, Chloe had a bunch of bruises and was bleeding and crying on the floor. He went to his room and slammed the door, Chloe got her purse and keys and left.

_**Eddie's Penthouse:**_

Eddie was sitting at his penthouse, then there was a knock on the door. He answered it and a cop came in and said.

Cop: "You're under arrest."

Eddie was confused and all he could think was '_Could this day get any worse?_ '

_**Loren's Car:**_

Loren followed Chloe after she left, and she saw her go to a house. She waited and saw her come out with bruises all over her body. She knew Chloe was going to say that Eddie did it and she didn't want him to go to jail. He needed a good lawyer. So she drove to the only place that she could think of, Mr. Stephens Company. She got there and went up, she went into his office without knocking. He looked up from the papers he was reading and smiled widely. He got up from his chair and hugged her. When he pulled back he said.

Mr. Stephens: "Loren, you've grown up. I heard from your mom that you graduated from brown with a law degree. What are you doing here?"

Loren smiled and said: "How about the job you offered me?"

Mr. Stephens smiled.

* * *

_**Boom! What did you think? Finally! They broke up! I hope I don't wake up tomorrow with another knife to my neck. Loren will be Eddie's lawyer and that's how they'll get together. Thank you for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and every chapter in this story. Tell me what you think and if I should add or change anything. Please review and/or favorite and follow. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you!**_

_**Until Next Time.**_

_**-M**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hi guys! I'm so glad that you all liked the previous chapter, and thank you so much for all of the reviews, it had the most out of all of the chapters. I FINALLY finished editing the story. Don't worry, I didn't change anything, I just fixed the grammar and spelling mistakes. Starting tomorrow I'm going to put this story on hold for a while. Don't worry, I will continue writing it, it's just that I have an idea for my other story 'It Was All Just A Dream' and I want to use it before I forget about it. So please check out that story if you didn't already. But it won't take long, that story will only be about ten chapters, more or less. It won't be a long story, so my guess is that I'll be done in maybe a week, I just wanted to give you guys another chapter before I did that. Thank you for understanding. Thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights**_

_**Back to the story…**_

* * *

_**Mr. Stephens Company:**_

Loren went into his office without knocking. He looked up from the papers he was reading and smiled widely. He got up from his chair and hugged her. When he pulled back he said.

Mr. Stephens: "Loren, you've grown up. I heard from your mom that you graduated from brown with a law degree. What are you doing here?"

Loren smiled and said: "How about the job you offered me?"

Mr. Stephens smiled.

Mr. Stephens: "You remembered that?"

Loren: "Of course! And I took those extra classes that you told me about and I was hoping that I could start from the top."

Mr. Stephens: "Are you sure that you're up for that?"

Loren: "I'm absolutely sure. This is what I want to do."

Mr. Stephens: "Well, I already was your teacher so I don't need to interview you, I just have to ask you one question."

Loren: "Alright, ask away."

Mr. Stephens: "Did you get arrested in these past four years?" He asked sarcastically.

Loren and Mr. Stephens started laughing, Loren then said.

Loren: "So, do I get the job?"

Mr. Stephens: "Is that even a question? Of course you get the job."

Loren (Excitedly): "Really?!"

Mr. Stephens: "Would I lie to you?"

Loren: "When can I start?"

Mr. Stephens: "How about right now? There's a case in New York that needs to be addressed immediately."

Loren (Surprised): "Ne-New York?"

Mr. Stephens: "Yes. Why do you seem surprised?"

Loren: "Because it's my first day, I didn't know that I would go to another city."

Mr. Stephens: "Well, Loren. I believe in you and I believe that you can do it."

Loren: "When do I fly down there?"

Mr. Stephens: "I'll give you a month, since you just came back from college and want to spend some time with your family. But Loren, I'm warning you right now, this whole thing might change you. It will make you more strict and if you work a lot, you will forget who you are and you won't be the same. You might treat your friends like your clients. You need to stay strong and hold on to who you are. You have to."

Loren: "I promise I will. I have to get going now, my mom doesn't know where I went so I don't want her to freak out."

Mr. Stephens: "Alright Loren, I'll see you soon."

Loren: "Bye."

Loren left and was on her way back home. She will do everything she can to keep Eddie from going to jail for something he didn't do.

_**Eddie's Penthouse: **_

Eddie was sitting on his couch, replaying what happened at the wedding in his head, then there was a knock on the door. He sighed and got up and went to the door and opened it. When he opened it, a cop came in and said.

Cop: "You're under arrest."

Eddie was confused and all he could think was '_Could this day possibly get any worse?! _'. He then said.

Eddie: "Why am I being arrested?"

Cop: "Chloe Carter pressed charges on you for assault."

Eddie: "WHAT?! I never laid a finger on her."

Cop: "She came to the station and pressed charges on you."

Eddie: "I never touched her."

Cop: "Then how do you explain this." He showed her a picture of Chloe with bruises all over her and dried blood stains.

Eddie: "That wasn't me."

Cop: "Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge." He said while putting cuffs on him. He read him his rights and took him to the back of the squad car. He told him that he will have his arraignment hearing in two hours.

**_Tate House:_**

Loren got home and got dressed, she then got all of her papers ready and called Mr. Stephens and told him that she will be Eddie's attorney to help him out with the mess he is in and Mr. Stephens agreed.

* * *

_**Two Hours Later:**_

_**Court:**_

Eddie was sitting next to max and Nora and Chloe was next to the judge and every time he wasn't looking, she'd smile evilly towards Eddie. Eddie was wondering who was his attorney and he was also wondering why Loren hasn't arrived yet. Maybe she feels responsible for ruining Eddie's wedding? He kept asking Max who was his attorney and Max kept saying that he'll find out soon. Just when he was about to ask Max again, Loren came through the doors wearing a buttoned up shirt, a blazer, a formal skirt, black heels and she was holding a binder. Eddie just realized what was going on, Loren was his attorney. She came towards Eddie and stood next to him. Eddie kept staring at her while she was placing the binder on the table and started talking to the judge. Eddie didn't know what was going on because he was staring at Loren, he didn't hear a word the judge said and he saw Loren's lips move but he wasn't focusing on what she was saying. He saw Loren take some papers from her binder and while she was walking towards the judge, Eddie kept staring at her ass. Loren came back and said more stuff then smiled and looked at Eddie. He was brought back to reality when he heard the judge's gavel and people started standing up and leaving. He started getting confused, Loren noticed because she told him.

Loren: "I'll tell you on the way."

Eddie remembered that he came here in the squad car, he wanted to ride with Loren so he told Max to go home and that he'll speak to him later. Eddie got into the passenger's side and Loren got into the drivers' side. They buckled up and she started the car and drove. Eddie started to speak.

Eddie: "What were you and the judge talking about?"

Loren: "You were there the whole time, what were you thinking about?"

Eddie: "I was thinking about the beautiful girl that turned out to be my attorney."

Loren blushed and changed the subject: "Did you listen to anything we said?"

Eddie: "No, nothing."

Loren: "Well, I convinced the judge to continue the arraignment hearing in five months. It gives you more than enough time to find an alibi and evidence that you didn't do it."

Eddie: "You did that for me?"

Loren smiled: "Ofcourse! BUT, there's always a but, in those five months, you'll be under house arrest, an officer will be by later to give you the ankle bracelet."

Eddie: "House arrest?! Is that really necessary?!"

Loren: "It's not my choice to make. I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about it."

Eddie: "Will you visit me daily?"

Loren: "I'm really sorry Eddie."

Eddie: "Uh-oh, what's going on?"

Loren: "I'm going to New York in a few weeks and then I'll be flying around the world. I won't be back 'til a week before your arraignment hearing."

Eddie: "What?! But, you just got back!"

Loren: "I know, but after New York, I'll be flying around the world because I'll helping people with their cases."

Eddie: "So I won't see you for another five months?"

Loren (Softly): "Yeah. But I won't be busy all the time and you'll always be at home, so we can call and video chat."

Eddie just stayed silent. Loren sighed and the rest of the ride was filled with silence. Loren got to Eddie's penthouse and he left without another word. He wasn't mad at her, he was actually happy that she's doing what she dreamt of. He was just looking forward to spending time with her because she got back, now she's leaving again and he won't see her for another five months. After Loren dropped Eddie off, she went home and decided to talk to her mom and Mel about what to do with her situation. While she was driving, she was debating on whether or not to go to New York and travel around the world, she then decided that she was going to miss Eddie, but if she wanted to keep him out of jail, she needed to be a professional and experienced. She got home and saw a car that looked familiar on her driveway, she then recognized the car, it was Chloe's car. She sighed and switched off the car then unbuckled her belt and stepped out of her car. Chloe saw her and she got out of her car too and walked towards her, when she reached where Loren was standing, she started to speak.

Chloe: "Well if it isn't the little wannabe rock star girlfriend."

Loren: "What do you want Chloe?"

Chloe: "Stop trying to keep Eddie out of jail, and one more thing, watch your back."

Chloe smirked evilly and got in her car and drove away. Loren chuckled at how delusional Chloe was being and went inside her house, got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

_**Next Morning:**_

_**Tate House:**_

Loren was cooking breakfast while her mom was at work. She was still working at the Clinic and Don wasn't as angry as he used to be, he and Adrianna get along and rarely fought. She put her food on a plate and sat at the table, she picked up her fork to eat but there was a knock on the door. Loren was very confused to who was coming this early. She put her fork down and got up and started walking towards the door. She opened the door and was confused to seeing two officers standing at the door, Loren started to speak.

Loren: "Good morning officers."

Officer: "Loren Tate?"

Loren: "Yeah, that's me. What can I do for you officers?"

Officer: "We're taking you in for questioning."

Loren was shocked and scared but she knew that Chloe was responsible for this.

* * *

_**So that's all I have for you guys today. Sorry that it's short and so boring. I just had no idea what to write about. What did you guys think? So like I said, I'm putting this story on hold for a while and I'm writing my other story 'It Was All Just A Dream' which will be ten chapters, more or less. I'm not stopping with this story, I just have an idea for my other story and I want to write about it before I forget about it. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and every chapter in this story. Please review and/or favorite and follow. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Feel free to share any ideas or suggestions. I need some ideas. Thank you!**_

_**Until Next Time.**_

_**-M**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey guys! So what do you think of the story so far? I know I said I'm putting this story on hold, but I went through my old phone because that's where I used to write some ideas incase I forget, and I found some ideas that would fit 'It Was All Just A Dream' perfectly, so that means it may be a long story, probably twenty chapters. I don't know, but what I do know is that I can't keep you waiting that long, so I won't continue it until I'm done with this story which, I'm sorry to say, is almost finished. It may be thirty chapters, I don't know, but it's almost coming to an end. Thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. Please PM me or leave in the review section some ideas or suggestions. Please review and/or favorite and follow. Thank you!**_

_**HUGE shout-out to: fanfictionFANGIRL1623 for her words of wisdom and encouragement, check out her stories, they're original and amazing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights or the characters.**_

_**Enough about me and my huge mouth, **_

_**Back to the story…**_

* * *

_**Next Morning:**_

_**Eddie's Penthouse:**_

Eddie hated being on house arrest already, he had Jeffery bring him his meals, he had Jake and the label doing the meetings with him and recording his songs in the living room and he didn't have anything to do, he was so bored, the only thing that he could do was play his instruments. He got a call from the police saying that the court date was moved up to today because Loren helped them find something while they were questioning her, Eddie was confused, why would they take in the sweetest girl on earth for questioning. A squad car will be by later to pick him up, they didn't even trust him to drive there himself. Eddie was angry, no, furious at Chlo-Cynthia for cheating and lying on him, she was just using him this whole entire time, and now she's accusing him of abusing her? She hurt him not the other way around. Thinking about Chloe made him think about the wedding and thinking about the wedding made him think about Loren. Why did he say Loren's name instead of Chloe's? He knew he had feelings for her and he couldn't take that she's going to be gone again soon. That's when it hit him, he didn't like Loren, he loved her. When he imagined his future and his kids, he couldn't imagine having his future nor his kids with anyone else but Loren. He loved her before he even said a word to her, all it took was Jake telling him that Loren was in the hospital, and he immediately fell for her, and to confirm that was looking into her eyes, that's when he knew he had feelings for her.

_**Tate House:**_

Loren was cooking breakfast while her mom was at work. She was still working at the Clinic and Don wasn't as angry as he used to be, he and Adrianna get along and rarely fought. She put her food on a plate and sat at the table, she picked up her fork to eat but there was a knock on the door. Loren was very confused to who was coming this early. She put her fork down and got up and started walking towards the door. She opened the door and was confused to seeing two officers standing at the door, Loren started to speak.

Loren: "Good morning officers."

Officer: "Loren Tate?"

Loren: "Yeah, that's me. What can I do for you officers?"

Officer: "We're taking you in for questioning."

Loren was shocked and scared but she knew that Chloe was responsible for this.

Officer: "Come on, let's go."

Loren stepped out and locked the door behind her. She followed them and got into the back of the squad car. They got to the station and went into the questioning room. Loren sat on a chair and a detective sat in front of her while an officer was standing to see if anything would go wrong.

Detective: "Hi! I'm detective Paula McCarthy, and I'll be questioning you."

Loren nodded.

Detective: "Ok Loren, Chloe told us that you drugged Eddie Duran, and that caused him to go crazy and he didn't realize that he hit Chloe until he did it. Is that true?

Loren: "No, I just came back from college less than twelve hours before the wedding and I never saw Eddie until he was at the church, why would I drug him anyway? He's my best friend."

Detective: "Maybe because you were jealous of their relationship."

Loren: "Detective, can I show you something I caught on tape?"

Detective: "Sure."

She followed Loren to her car and Loren took a small camera from the rearview mirror. She hit play and McCarthy saw her following Chloe, Chloe went into a house, came out minutes later with bruises all over her. When it finished, Loren turned to McCarthy and said.

Loren: "See, I told you Eddie had nothing to do with it, neither did I."

McCarthy: "We have to check out that house." She turned to the officers. "Get some backup." She turned to Loren. "Thank you for all of your help Loren, you're free to go."

Loren smiled, got into her car and drove back home. The officers went to Dylan's house, McCarthy kicked the door open while holding her pistol. She saw Dylan on the couch eating popcorn and watching a movie, when he saw them, he threw the bowl of popcorn at them and ran away, an officer shot his ankle and he fell to the floor. The officers helped him up and put his hands in cuffs.

McCarthy: "Dylan Boyd, you are under arrest for the assault on Ms. Chloe Carter."

Dylan: "It wasn't me, it was Eddie Duran."

Officer: "Tell it to the judge."

_**Eddie's Penthouse:**_

Eddie was lying down on the couch, the officers would be there in an hour, there was a knock on the door and Eddie was confused. He got up and answered it then saw an officer standing in the doorway.

Eddie: "You're here early."

Officer: "We don't need to go to court anymore."

Eddie: "What?"

Officer: "Ms. Loren Tate provided us the evidence we needed and we arrested Dylan Boyd."

Eddie: "The actor?"

Officer: "Yes, the charges against you will be dropped in the morning, and I'm here to remove the ankle bracelet." He bent down and took the bracelet off.

Eddie: "Thank you officer."

The officer nodded and left. Eddie closed the door and started yelling in joy and jumping up and down. He then frowned because he remembered that Loren would be leaving soon, he sat down on the couch and rubbed his temples thinking about what to do. He really likes Loren, but he just got out of a failed relationship, he doesn't know if he can trust his feelings right now. He knows that Loren is nothing like Chloe, but he doesn't want Loren or himself getting hurt. He might have strong feelings for Loren, but he just ended things with Chloe. He doesn't want Loren to think that she is just a rebound girl and that she doesn't mean anything to him. He is going to make her feel special, he is going to make her feel wanted.

**_Tyler's Apartment:_**

Tyler was sitting around in his apartment, he was feeling bored and lonely, and that's when he realized that he missed Loren and he needs to fix things with her. But will she ever forgive him for betraying her? He can get her to forgive him if Eddie wasn't in the picture, if he wants to get Loren to forgive him, he needs to get rid of Eddie. He grabbed his keys and drove to Loren's house. He saw the front door open and got concerned. He got out of his car and walked to the door, when he noticed what was going on, he crossed his arms and they noticed him. One had a look of confusion, the other had a look of pure rage.

_**Tate House:**_

Loren got home and opened the door, she was shocked, surprised and flattered by what she was seeing. She smiled. It was Eddie, holding a bouquet of flowers and he had a guitar strap around his neck and his guitar was hanging down while he was smiling.

Loren (Smiling): "Eddie, what are you doing?"

Eddie (Smiling): "Loren, there's something that I wanted to tell you ever since I met you but Chloe and Tyler were in the way, Loren I…" He looked behind Loren and frowned, he got really mad. Loren looked at him puzzled then turned and saw Tyler standing in the door way with his arms crossed, this was not going to end well.

* * *

_**What did you think? I'm so sorry that it's so short and boring, I just wanted to update as soon as possible. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and every chapter in this story. Please review and/or favorite and follow. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Feel free to share any ideas or suggestions. I need some ideas. Thank you! And please check out my new story/one-shot, I don't know, you guys decide whether or not I make it a story or one-shot. It's called 'She Gets Away With Murder'. Please, check it out. Thank you so much for reading and for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. Thank you! **_

_**HUGE shout-out to: fanfictionFANGIRL1623 for her words of wisdom and encouragement, check out her stories, they're original and amazing.**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**-M**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey guys, thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. I went over the past few chapters to see if it helps, and it did. That, and the ideas that you guys gave. But, while I was going over them, I realized that they're becoming less interesting and more boring. I'll try my best to make them the most interesting and exciting as much as I can. I really do think that this chapter will be interesting, if not, I'll rewrite it. Thank you so much for all of the reviews on 'She Gets Away With Murder' I appreciate them all, thank you so much. Here are the results so far on whether or not that it becomes a story or stays a one-shot.**_

_**Story: 10**_

_**One-Shot: 20**_

_**So, sorry if you wanted it to be a story, although, jrmiller211 did give me an amazing idea, and I might use it, might. Anyways, this story has almost come to an end, probably in the next five to ten chapters. Alright, it's time for the 'thank you' s, I'll thank every one that gave me an idea to help me update sooner than later, so you have them to thank.**_

_**Joan. Goldman. 9**_

_**Carline1998**_

_**Swedengirl (Guest)**_

_**Guest (That gave me an idea about Eddie talking to Loren's boss)**_

_**Hater101 (Guest)**_

_**Thank you, and now for all of the shout-outs!**_

_**luvistrue**_

_**fanfictionFANGIRL1623 **_

_**jrmiller211**_

_**Sorry, that's all for now, if I do all of them, they'll be longer than this chapter. So, what do you think of the story so far? Please review and/or favorite and follow, but thank you if you already did.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights.**_

_**I'll stop talking now,**_

_**Back to the story…**_

* * *

_**Tate House:**_

Loren was just standing there, not knowing what to do. Should she invite Tyler in, or should she just ask both of them to leave? Before anyone could say anything, Loren's phone started to ring and Loren answered it while still standing between Tyler and Eddie.

_**(Phone Conversation)**_

Loren: "Hello?"

Person: "Is this Loren Tate?"

Loren: "Yeah, this is she."

Person: "Is Nora Tate your mother?"

Loren: "Yeah, who am I speaking to?"

Person: "This is officer Twyman. I'm calling to speak to you about your mother."

Loren (Worried): "Why, did something happen? Where is she?"

Officer: "She was stabbed, we need you to come to the hospital, she refuses to talk to anyone except you."

Loren: "Is she okay?!"

Officer: "She's fine, she just lost some blood, but other then that, she's fine."

Loren: "I'm on my way."

_**(End Of Phone Conversation)**_

Loren walked to her car, ignoring the questions that she was getting from Eddie and Tyler. She got in and drove to the hospital with Eddie and Tyler running to their cars and following her.

_**Hospital:**_

Loren got to the hospital and ran out of her car and into the hospital. She went to the from desk and asked for Nora's room number, when they gave it to her, she speed walked to it and saw an officer sitting in the waiting area. He stood up when he saw her and went to her then said.

Officer: "Look, you go in there, ask her what she remembers, then you come back here and tell me everything she says."

Loren: "I'm not taking orders from you or anyone. What she tells me is between me and her."

Officer: "Do you want the person that did this to her to go to jail or not?"

Loren: "Of course I do."

Officer: "Then do as I say."

Loren sighed: "Fine, but I'm only doing this for my mom."

The officer nodded and Loren went into Nora's room. Nora looked up and saw Loren, Loren saw Nora lying on the bed and she looked very pale, she was sure that Nora lost more than _some_ blood. Nora smiled weakly at Loren and Loren sat on the chair next to her bed and began to speak.

Loren: "Hi mom, how are you feeling?"

Nora: "Hey sweetie, I'm fine, just a little weak."

Loren: "Who did this to you mom?"

Nora sighed: "You don't want to know…"

Loren interrupted: "Yes I do mom. Either you tell me who did this, or I'll find out my self."

Nora: "You don't mean that."

Loren: "Yes, I do. So what's it gonna be?" Nora looked away and didn't answer. "I guess I'm on my own." Loren got up and walked towards the door, she stopped at the door when she heard Nora's voice.

Nora: "Chloe." Loren turned around and walked back to Nora then said.

Loren: "W-what?"

Nora sighed: "Chloe, she's the one that stabbed me."

Loren left the room without another word and she ignored Nora calling after her. The officer stood up and Loren went to him and said.

Loren: "I'd like to press charges on Chloe Carter for attempted murder."

The officer nodded and gave Loren a piece of paper. Loren was confused, so she asked.

Loren: "What's this?"

Officer: "The court date. And if you have any questions, call the number on the back."

Loren nodded and left. When she went into parking lot, she saw two cars parked next to her car, Eddie's and Tyler's. She sighed and walked straight to her car, she was about to open the door, but a hand stopped her, Tyler's hand. She looked at him with annoyance and said.

Loren: "Move Tyler."

Tyler: "What happened in there? How's Nora?"

Loren: "And why should I tell you?"

Tyler: "Come on Loren, you know me, I care about you and Nora. She's like mother to me."

Loren: "Well, if you must know, Chloe stabbed her and I pressed charges."

Tyler: "I-I don't think th-that's a good idea."

Loren: "I didn't ask for you opinion, so I don't care what you think, now move."

Tyler moved his hand and Loren got in and drove to her house with Eddie following her

_**Tate House:**_

Loren got home and got out of her car, she noticed that Eddie followed her so she closed the car door and waited for him to come out of his car. Loren wasn't mad at Eddie, so when he got out of the car, she smiled, happy to see him, he smiled back and walked towards her. Eddie was the first one to speak.

Eddie: "Hey."

Loren: "Hi Eddie."

Eddie: "I overheard you and Tyler talking, is your mom okay?"

Loren: "Yeah. I just can't believe that Chloe would do that, my mom never even said a word to her."

Eddie: "I seriously don't know what I ever saw in her."

Loren smiled: "Yeah, you do."

Eddie: "I know, but that was just her looks. Her personality was just, selfish, manipulative, vindictive and evil. Come on, I'll walk you to your door."

Loren nodded and smiled while Eddie was walking her to the door. When they got to the door, Loren pulled out her keys and started unlocking the door, Eddie spun her around and kissed her passionately. _***(FINALLY!)* **_Loren kissed back with the same amount of passion and want. They finally pulled back, breathless. They looked into each others eyes then shared one more kiss, when they pulled back they rested their foreheads together.

Eddie: "I've been waiting to do that for a while."

Loren: "I've been waiting for you to do that for while, and I'm glad that you finally did."

Eddie: "Me too. Now I can finally call you my girl."

Loren: "Mmm, I like the sound of that, but I might need some convincing." Just as she said that, Eddie pinned her up against the front door and started kissing her with so much passion. He moved from her lips to her neck and Loren tilted her head so he can have better access. He pulled back and looked into her eyes then said.

Eddie: "What about now?"

Loren: "Well, when you put it like that, how can I say no?" Loren giggled and Eddie chuckled.

Eddie: "Good night Loren." He kissed her cheek and started walking to his car, but he stopped when he heard Loren's voice.

Loren (Smiling): "Hold on. Don't I get a proper good night kiss?" Eddie smiled then walked back to her and kissed her passionately.

Eddie: "Good night."

Loren smiled: "Night."

Eddie smiled and kissed her forehead then walked to his car and drove away slowly. Loren couldn't remember the last time that she was this happy. She walked inside and changed then got ready for bed, she went to asleep happy, she didn't want to think about Chloe right now, she looked at the Eddie Duran poster on her wall then smiled and fell asleep looking at the poster.

_**Eddie's Penthouse:**_

Eddie was smiling the whole ride home, he was feeling so happy, he wasn't feeling this happy since his mother died six years ago. He had a huge smile on his face and he had Loren and only Loren to thank for that. He got out of his car and walked into the building, Jeffery was standing behind his wooden podium.

Jeffery: "Hello Mr. Duran."

Eddie: "Hey Jeffery, how are you doing?"

Jeffery: "I'm doing great, thank you for asking. What about you? You seem happier than usual."

Eddie: "I feel great. Oh and Jeffery, I want you to add someone on the approval list, her name is Loren Tate."

Jeffery: "Alright, I'll be right on it, good night Mr. Duran."

Eddie: "Good night Jeffery, wait, you know what, why don't you take the rest of the week off."

Jeffery: "A-are you sure?"

Eddie: "Of course I'm sure, now get out of here."

Jeffery: "Thank you Mr. Duran."

Eddie nodded and went up to his penthouse. He unlocked the door and went in, he went to his piano and picked up the sheet on top of it. It was a sheet with the lyrics that Loren sent to him as '_loveto_love_you_'. As soon as she sent them to him, he printed them off and started to find a tune for them. He smile as he stared at the sheet, then he had an idea. He walked to his room with the sheet in his hand, he opened the bedside table's drawer and pick up an empty picture frame. He put the sheet inside the frame then hanged it up on the wall in front of his bed. He got ready for bed the went to sleep smiling while staring at the lyric sheet.

* * *

_**BOOM! FINALLY! They kissed! So, what did you think? Sorry that it's short. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and every chapter in this story. Please review and/or favorite and follow. Feel free to share any ideas or suggestions. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you for reading. Thank you for all of the reviews on 'She Gets Away With Murder'. So, I probably will update tomorrow because I have some ideas, but I'm not sure. Tell me if I should add or change anything. Please review. Thank you! By the way, the next chapter will be the court chapter and you will know why Tyler and Chloe aren't sleeping together, it's a dark secret, not giving any hints. I promise that the next chapter will be longer than this one. But trust me, you will enjoy it, I don't think that anyone ever thought about it. I already started writing it. And guys, since this story is almost coming to an end, which one should I continue first? Let There Be Love or It Was All Just A Dream? I don't know, you guys decide! Please leave an answer in the review section. Bye!**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**-M**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey guys, thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. I re-read this story after I wrote the last chapter because I wanted to make sure that there weren't any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. I found some, but I fixed them, don't worry I changed absolutely nothing. But, the reason I'm telling you this is because when I read chapter eight, it was so disgusting. I read it before dinner, then I suddenly lost my appetite, coincidence? If you are wondering what I am talking about and you're too lazy to check chapter eight, it's about the Melissa and Tyler thing. I promise that I'll never right something like that again, at least, I don't think so. I might if necessary but other than that, never. Anyways, I'm sure you don't want to hear what I have to say, so I'll just say one more thing. Please review and/or favorite and follow, but thank you so much if you already did.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights.**_

_**Back to the story…**_

* * *

_**Next Morning: **_

_**Court Day:**_

_**Tate House:**_

Loren just got up and she took a shower. She dried her hair then she heard a knock coming from the front door. She was confused, she wasn't expecting anyone, so she ignored it. She put on a bra and underwear, but the knocking wasn't stopping. She put on a robe and opened the door with a look of annoyance on her face. When she saw who it was, all of the annoyance that was on her face was replaced with happiness and joy, it was Eddie.

Loren: "Hi Eddie."

Eddie: "Hey beautiful." He looked at what she was wearing then said. "I love what your wearing, you should wear it more often."

Loren: "Really? Incase you haven't noticed, this neighborhood is full of young men and college guys."

Eddie: "On second thought, just stick to what you wear everyday."

Loren laughed: "Yeah, I thought you might say that. So, is their any particular reason you're here?"

Eddie: "To see you of course." He put his hands on her waist and gave her a kiss. "Can I come in now?"

Loren: "Yeah, of course." She stepped to the side and closed the door when he came in. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

Eddie: "If coffee doesn't count as breakfast, then no."

Loren smiled: "Alright, I'll go change in my room and come and make us some breakfast." Loren started walking to her room.

Eddie: "Wait." Loren stopped and turned around. Eddie walked towards her and Loren looked at him confused. He untied her robe then took it off and smiled. "You have a beautiful body."

Loren: "Just my body?"

Eddie: "No, you have a beautiful face and gorgeous eyes, but most of all, you have a beautiful soul." He kissed her and put his hands on her butt. Loren held one of his hands and twisted them, Eddie pulled back from the kiss because of the pain. "Ahhh. What's that for?"

Loren: "You didn't even take me out on a real date yet and your already putting your hands on my butt."

Eddie: "Sorry! Please let go of me?"

Loren: "Fine." She let go of him and went to her bedroom to get dressed.

Loren put on a buttoned up shirt and a formal skirt and some black heels, she had her blazer on her arm and decided to put it on when she's leaving, she went to the living room and put her blazer on the couch, then she went to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast, she then felt Eddie's arms wrapped around her and his chin on her shoulder.

Eddie: "Are you still mad at me?" Eddie asked in a pouting voice.

Loren: "I was never mad at you Eddie, I just, don't want to take things between us too fast too soon."

Eddie: "And I will respect that. Just tell me next time instead of breaking my hand. I need it to play guitar."

Loren: "Almost, breaking your hand." Loren corrected.

Eddie: "Alright smarty pants."

Loren: "You know I can still spit in your food right?"

Eddie: "I don't mind, you already had your tongue down my throat and gave me your saliva while kissing me, so what difference does it make?"

Loren: "Fine, if you don't like having my tongue down your throat, maybe you should stop kissing me."

Eddie picked her up and put her on the counter then kissed her passionately. When he pulled back he said.

Eddie: "I love kissing you and I'll never stop. The kiss we shared last night, felt like a lifetime ago because I'm already used to kissing you."

Loren smiled and kissed his cheek. She hopped off the counter and put the food on plates then set them on the table. Eddie sat down and she put his plate in front of him, when she was about to walk away, Eddie pulled her back and sat her down on his lap.

Loren (Smiling): "I guess I'm sitting here then."

Eddie smiled: "And what do you think on the seat?"

Loren: "It's pretty comfortable." Eddie kissed her, but she pulled back. Eddie looked at her confused and Loren said. "What? I'm hungry." Eddie laughed and they started to eat.

When they finished eating, Loren washed the dishes and put them away, then they got to ready and Loren got her documents and they went to court.

_**Court:**_

Loren sat in the front with Chloe on the seat next to the judge and Chloe's attorney on the table that was to her left. The judge came and everyone stood up. It was a dark skinned woman that looked like she was in her fifties and she had dark grey hair and she was wearing reading glasses. After she sat down, everyone else sat down.

Judge: "Alright, let's get this over with, I've got places to be and things to do. Ms. Carter, you are here because of the accusations on attempted murder, is that correct?"

Chloe: "Yes your honor."

Judge: "Alright, the police already have evidence, all we need now is a statement and you'll be locked up. We'll hear from your attorney the reasons why we shouldn't lock you up. Proceed."

Chloe's attorney: "Your honor, Chloe's actions only count as none other then self-defense. The Tate's have been providing Chloe and her family with threats of assault, so she needed to take some action. That is all, your honor."

Judge: "Ms. Tate? Is what he is saying true?"

Loren: "No your honor. It isn't. Chloe was trying to do everything she can to get revenge on me for spending time with her ex-fiancée, and she got so mad that she tried to kill my mother. She even accused her ex of abusing her."

Judge: "Stop, I've heard enough. Chloe is hear by sentenced twenty years in jail for attempted murder and false accusations." She was about to hit her gavel but the doors opened and Loren could not believe that he was here, it was Tyler.

Tyler: "Objection your honor."

Judge: "And who are you?"

Tyler: "My name is Tyler Rorke and I'm here to defend Ms. Carter."

Judge: "Proceed."

Tyler: "Your honor, if you check the rule book, section C, page twelve, rule number ninety eight, it clearly states that the defendants can not be their own attorney."

Judge: "Show me that." He gave her the book and she read it. "He's right. Ms. Carter, you are free to go."

Loren: "Your honor, there must be another way."

Judge: "There isn't."

Loren: "But Nora couldn't be here because she's in the hospital."

Judge: "But she didn't press the charges, you did."

Loren: "Your honor, there must be a solution."

Judge: "You either get your own attorney or Chloe's free to go."

Loren: "I don't have another attorney, Chloe committed a crime! Is there anything…" She got cut off by the Judge yelling.

Judge: "YOU CANNOT BE YOUR OWN ATTORNEY! EITHER YOU GET YOUR OWN OR CHLOE'S FREE! AM I BEING CLEAR MS. TATE?!"

Loren: "Yes you honor."

Judge: "Case dismissed."

Everyone left the room and Loren left with Eddie. When they reached the parking lot, she saw Tyler leaning on his car. She went up to him and said.

Loren: "What the hell, Tyler?! How on earth could you help Chloe?!"

Tyler: "Because family always comes first."

Loren: "What are you talking about? She was you girlfriend in high school."

Tyler: "Why do you think we broke up? She's my half sister!"

Loren (Shocked): "W-what?"

Tyler: "We were dating, then one day my dad came and picked me up. When he saw me kissing Chloe, he explained to me that he was drunk and slept with Jackie and now he has a daughter. That's why we broke up, because she is my half sister."

Loren: "And you're just telling me this now?!"

Tyler: "I-I didn't think that it was that big of a deal."

Loren: "Wasn't that big of a deal?! She tried to kill my mom!"

Tyler: "I didn't know that until yesterday."

Loren: "She tried to put Eddie in jail."

Tyler: "Because that's where he belongs!"

Loren: "You know what? Don't ever speak to me again. I'm done Tyler, I mean it this time."

She left before he could say another word. Eddie shook his head at Tyler and ran after her. He saw her inside the car in the passengers' side. He got in and said.

Eddie: "Do you want to talk?"

Loren: "Later. All I want to do now is go home and lie down."

Eddie: "Alright, just know, that I am here for you, whatever you need and whenever you need it."

Loren: "Thanks Eddie, you're the best."

Eddie: "Of course I am." Loren laughed. "There's that smile I've been looking for, now all I need is a '_Thank you Eddie_' and we'll be on our way."

Loren bent over and turned his head with her hands and kissed him with so much passion. She pulled away and whispered in his ear.

Loren (Whispering): "Thank you Eddie." She kissed his ear then his cheek and sat back down on her chair.

Eddie: "Why do you do this to me?"

Loren (Smiling): "Do what?"

Eddie kissed her passionately then licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Loren parted her lips and Eddie slipped his tongue inside. They pulled back from the kiss, breathless. Loren was surprised, it was the first time he kissed her like that and she wanted more. She knew that it was his intentions.

Eddie (While putting the car on drive): "Now we're even." He said as he drove away.

* * *

_**HAHAHAHA! Those two. What a shocking truth between Tyler and Chloe huh? I wasn't planning on posting today but you guys mean so much to me and you make me happy, especially the one's that PM me encouraging words, you know who you are. Anyways, what did you think?! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and every chapter is this story. Please review and/or favorite and follow, but thank you if you already did. I read every single one of the stories of every person that follows or favorites, so if you have a story you want me to check out, PM me or do one of those two. I told you this chapter would be more interesting. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to share any ideas or suggestions, I'm in desperate need of ideas right now. Thank you! Bye! BTW, the rule, I made it up. I don't know if it's true or not. I usually research things before I put them in a chapter, but this just made it interesting, am I right?**_

_**Judge: Vernee Watson Johnson**_

_**Until Next Time, **_

_**-M**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**YES! YES! FINALLY! Hey guys! I finally have an idea that I thought of while watching some movies. So, here's chapter twenty nine, next chapter will be the final one. And guys, I started a new twitter where I'll post all of the Hollywood Heights stuff about my stories or just to talk to you guys. Follow me and I'll follow you back, but tell me who you are so that I know I'm not following someone I never talked to :) ! I wrote a new story called 'Fighting Over You', so please check it out if you're interested. Please review and/or favorite and follow. But thank you if you already did :) As soon as I got this idea, I picked up my laptop and started typing like a mad man. Feel free to share any ideas or suggestions. The next chapter will be uploaded in a few days or a week maybe. I don't know. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights or the characters.**_

_**Twitter: IAmLegend32M**_

_**Back to the story…**_

* * *

_**Two weeks later:**_

_**Tate House:**_

Loren and Eddie have gotten closer in these past two weeks, everyone knows they're dating and Mel yelled at Loren for not calling her on the same night they started going out. They made up a few hours later, and forgot that they fought in a few days. Nora was at work while Loren was cooking breakfast in the kitchen then there was a knock on the door. She went to the door and opened it, it was Mr. Stephens. He smiled and said.

Mr. Stephens: "Good morning Loren."

Loren: "Hi Mr. Stephens, would you like to come in?"

Mr. Stephens: "No, I just want you to come by the office later on so you can meet someone."

Loren: "You know you could've called instead of coming all the way here."

Mr. Stephens: "I couldn't, it would be easy to trace. When you come, don't bring your phone, it's a security matter."

Loren laughed nervously: "Who am I meeting, why so secretive?"

Mr. Stephens: "Loren, please, just trust me."

Loren sighed: "I'll be there."

Mr. Stephens smiled and nodded then he left and Loren closed the door behind him. Loren walked to the kitchen and put her breakfast on a clean plate then set it down on the table. She picked up her fork and was about to eat the scrambled eggs but there was another knock on the door. Loren sighed, she dropped her fork on the plate.

"You've got to be kidding me." Loren mumbled to herself as she got up and walked to the door. She opened it to be greeted by a soft kiss from Eddie. She pulled back and smiled, but she was still annoyed that he interrupted her breakfast.

Loren: "Hello to you to."

Eddie smiled and gave her another kiss.

Eddie: "Can I come in?"

Loren: "Sure." She stepped to the side then closed the door after Eddie came in.

Eddie: "Something smells good."

Loren: "Yeah, I'm done making breakfast."

Eddie: "Please tell me you didn't eat yet."

Loren: "I was about to, but someone interrupted me." Loren said in a fake annoyed tone.

Eddie smiled and decided to play with her: "Sorry, I know how much you love eating."

Loren gasped and hit his arm: "If I'm so fat, maybe you should be with someone else."

Eddie: "Nah, I'd rather just get fat with you. Did you make an extra dish?"

Loren: "I did, but I'm not sure if you deserve it."

Eddie: "Please? I'm sorry I interrupted your breakfast."

Loren: "And about calling me fat?"

Eddie (Joking): "I'm sorry for saying it, but that doesn't mean it's not true."

Loren: "EDDIE?!"

Eddie: "Kidding, kidding. I'm sorry."

Loren: "One more comment from you and you're out of here."

Eddie stayed silent.

Loren: "Good."

Loren and Eddie ate breakfast in silence. Loren was washing the dishes then there was a knock on the door.

Loren: "Can you get that?" Loren asked as she was washing the dishes.

Eddie: "Sure." He went to the door and opened it to see a girl with blonde hair and her hair was in a ponytail, and she couldn't keep her eyes off of his chest and she was smiling and it looked like she was thinking. Eddie started getting uncomfortable and she didn't stop staring at his chest. So he started to speak.

Eddie: "Hi, uh, how can I help you?" She snapped back to reality when she heard Eddie's voice.

Person: "Oh, I'm looking for Loren, is she here?"

Eddie: "Yeah, one sec."

Eddie went to the kitchen and saw Loren was done washing the dishes and she was wiping her hands on the towel. She saw him and put the towel down then said.

Loren: "Who was it."

Eddie: "I don't know, it's a girl and she wants to see you."

Loren: "Oh, ok, thanks."

Eddie nodded and followed her to the door, she saw who it was, then smiled and hugged her. Eddie was confused, he never saw this girl before, so how did she know Loren? Loren pulled back from the hug and said.

Loren: "Hey Lia, what are you doing here? I thought you moved to New York once you graduated."

Lia: "I did, but I came to visit Jeremy and decided to stop by and see how you were doing."

Loren: "I'm doing good, found a good job and found a boyfriend, what about you? How are you?"

Lia: "I'm doing good, great actually, I found a great nursing job and it pays well too, and all of the co-workers are really nice and the patients, they always complement us, I love it."

Loren: "I'm glad you're happy, I never got to thank you after you moved out. About what happened on your last day."

Lia: "Don't mention it, you're lucky you got a restraining order, people like him only serve a couple of days in jail."

Loren: "I know, but thank you, so much. If it weren't for you, who knows what might of happened."

Lia: "Don't worry, that was a long time ago, you don't have to worry about him anymore. He's in Providence and you're in LA."

Loren: "Alright, thanks again."

Lia Smiled: "Well, I better get going, Jeremy doesn't even know I'm here."

Loren: "I thought you told me Jeremy lived on your parents' farm in Ojai."

Lia: "He did, but since our parents died, they wanted him to become a doctor, so he saved up and I helped him to go to a college and study medicine. He's about to open a clinic, he lives in a apartment and he's looking for a house."

Loren: "Oh, ok."

Lia: "Listen, Loren, I really need to go now."

Loren: "Alright, drive safely." Lia smiled and gave Loren a hug then left, Loren closed the door when she left. She went to the kitchen and saw Eddie standing there casually, when he saw her come in, he had a look full of concern and worry.

Eddie: "What happened?"

Loren: "Oh, Lia was just telling me…"

She got cut off by Eddie: "Not that, what happened on her last day that you couldn't stop thanking her for?"

Loren wanted to change the subject: "Were you eavesdropping?"

Eddie (Serious): "Yes, I was, now stop tiptoeing around the subject and tell me what happened."

Loren sighed: "You're not going to drop this are you?"

Eddie: "No, I'm not, but only because I care about you and I care about what happens to you."

Loren: "Fine, sit down, this might take some time."

Eddie nodded and sat down on the chair of the dining table. Loren sat next to him and started to speak.

Loren: "I was walking home from college because my car was at the repair shop, it needed a new battery, while I was walking, I went into a dark neighborhood, then this guy puts his hand over my mouth and took me too this alley and he looked like he was about to rape me." She had tears rolling down her cheeks. "I was so scared, I kept crying and screaming but it was no use, he ripped my skirt off and when he was about to take my underwear off but we both heard something click, he turned around and we saw Lia holding a Beretta pistol and she was aiming it to his head. He didn't care, he took off my underwear and Lia shot his shoulder and ankle, he fell to the ground," She started sobbing and Eddie hugged her. "It was so scary, there was so much blood. I put my underwear on then ran to Lia and hugged her tightly and kept thanking her, we called the police and left. The next day I got a restraining order, he went to the hospital and got the bullets removed then was put in jail for a few days. It was Lia's last day and mines was a few weeks away, she gave me a gun to protect myself. The next morning is when she left, there was a knock on the door, the same guy came and pulled my hair and threw me on the couch, Lia forgot something, she came back and saw him, she was about to shoot him again but he was faster, he took her gun and was about to hit her, lucky for me, I'm a black belt, so I grabbed his arm and flipped him, Lia took a knife and started sticking it into his wound while I called the police, I informed the college on my situation and they decided that I would graduate early since I was way ahead of the rest of the people there thanks to my extra classes, so me and Lia packed up our stuff and went our separate ways, the police called me when I was about to board the plane and told me he was arrested, Lia doesn't know that. So, that's what happened."

Eddie was shocked that this happened, even more shocked that she was telling him now, but he understood. He kissed her passionately and she kissed back, they parted their mouths and their tongues started rubbing on each other, he pick her up but she pulled away, Eddie didn't need to ask, he knew what was going on.

Eddie: "Loren, I'd never hurt you, you know that right?"

Loren: "I know, but, I just talked about it and it brought back all of the memories and it makes me scared and worried."

Eddie: "It's fine, really." He put Loren down and smiled.

Loren: "Eddie, are you mad that I'm not ready?"

Eddie: "What? Of course not, it makes me respect you even more than I already do."

Loren smiled and gave him a soft kiss. She pulled away and said.

Loren: "I have a meeting I need to get ready for."

Eddie: "Alright, I'll see you later." Loren smiled and gave him a kiss.

Eddie walked to the door and opened it, he stepped out but held on to the knob, before he left, he said one more thing.

Eddie: "I love you." Eddie closed the door and walked to his car, Loren stood there shocked.

Loren: "Eddie, WAIT!" Loren ran to the door and opened it, but it was too late, he started driving off. Loren sighed and went in and closed the door, she fell on the couch and then she noticed something under the chair that Eddie was sitting on, she walked over to it, it was a rose. She picked it up and her name was carved on the stem of the rose, she smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek, she then said to herself, "He really does love me." She sniffed the rose then said, "I love him too." She loved this feeling, she's never been in love before, sure she loves her mom and Mel, but she never loved someone like this.

She got ready for the meeting that she was having with Mr. Stephens and this mystery guy. She looked in the mirror one more time to see if she looked presentable, she smiled and left.

_**Mr. Stephens Office:**_

Loren walked into the office, the windows were covered, she turned and saw a guy, he was wearing a suit and a long leather jacket, he looked familiar. She walked more into the office and saw Mr. Stephens in front of the guy.

Mr. Stephens: "Loren! You're here. This is Jeremy, Jeremy, this is Loren."

They shook hands and smiled politely at each other.

Loren: "Wait, I know you, you're Lia's sister. Is this who you wanted me to meet? A doctor?"

Mr. Stephens: "He's undercover as a doctor. He's a former spec ops soldier and now he's with the FBI."

Loren: "How do you know him?"

Mr. Stephens: "There's something no one knows about me, before I became a teacher, I was the chief of the FBI. Loren, you're meeting him because you will have access to all of their files, you'll be a lawyer with the information of the FBI, you call them and they'll arrest anyone you want in a few minutes, Jeremy here will be your guide, you start tomorrow."

Loren: "Does anyone know about this?"

Mr. Stephens: "No, and no one can know, promise me that you'll keep it a secret Loren."

Loren: "I promise. Bye."

She waved at them and left. When she got home, she lay down on the couch and closed her eyes. There was a knock on the door, she got up and saw Eddie holding a rose and had _'I Love You' _carved on the stem. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. She pulled away and said.

Loren: "I love you too, so much that it hurts."

Eddie's heart melted when he heard her say that, he gave her a kiss full of passion and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his torso, he stepped inside and closed the door with his foot, he dropped the rose and walked over to the couch and sat down with Loren on his lap. He pulled away and looked into her eyes while trying to catch his breath.

Eddie: "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Loren shook her head: "No." She climbed of his lap and sat next him. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Eddie: "Nothing's wrong with you, you just aren't ready, you can't force it and I won't make you." He looked into he eyes. "Just know that no matter what, I will always stick by you and I will always love you."

Loren: "I love you too. I have a song that I wanna show you."

Eddie: "A song?"

Loren: "Yeah."

Eddie: "Alright, let's hear it."

Loren went to her room and got her guitar then walked back to the living room and started to sing while strumming the guitar.

_'Don't wanna let go  
When there is so much more to say  
Don't wanna go home  
When there is a reason here to stay  
So stay right here with me  
Don't walk away_

_I can't shake it from my head_  
_Now that you're inside my heart_  
_I don't care how hard it gets_  
_I've already come this far_  
_Stars shine, brighter around you_  
_And your love follows me where I used to hide_  
_Just like the day that I found you_  
_You're still standing by my side_

_When your heart is on empty_  
_And it's beating out of time_  
_Why don't you let me_  
_Give you what's left of mine_  
_Just stay right here with me_  
_I won't leave you behind_

_I can't shake it from my head_  
_Now that you're inside my heart_  
_I don't care how hard it gets_  
_I've already come this far_  
_Stars shine, brighter around you_  
_And your love follows me where I used to hide_  
_Just like the day that I found you_  
_you're still standing by my side_

_Don't stand behind me_  
_But where you can blind me_  
_Just stay here by my side_

_Stars shine, brighter around you_  
_And your love follows me where I used to hide_  
_Just like the day that I found you_  
_you're still standing by my side_

_My side'_

Eddie looked at Loren and said.

Eddie: "What are you trying to say?"

Loren: "I talked to Mr. Stephens, and I'm not leaving to travel around the world anymore."

Eddie couldn't get any words out of his mouth. He got up and picked Loren up and spun her around then gave her a kiss full of passion. They pulled away and it was getting late so Eddie had to leave, he gave her a kiss and told her he loves her then left. She went to her room and was inspired, she took her song book and started writing. She eventually stayed up all night writing a song and she finally finished it. She read through the lyrics one more time before going to sleep.

_'Will you blindly follow me,  
When I'm going, nowhere?  
Will you keep your faith in me,  
When I don't have a prayer?_

_You, you've got this hold on me,_  
_Don't wanna be set free,_  
_So keep me safe and sound right here with you,_  
_You've got this hold on me,_  
_And I am yours to keep,_  
_Lock ourselves away from everything,_  
_'Cause you've got this hold on me._

_When there's nothing left to say,_  
_Will you still be listening?_  
_Will you help me stand up straight,_  
_When I'm bent and breaking?_

_You, you've got this hold on me,_  
_Don't wanna be set free,_  
_So keep me safe and sound right here with you,_  
_You've got this hold on me,_  
_And I am yours to keep,_  
_Lock ourselves away from everything,_  
_'Cause you've got this hold on me._

_When me world is turning cold and,_  
_And the clouds come rolling in,_  
_Stand beside in the storm when,_  
_When the rain comes down again._

_You, you've got this hold on me,_  
_Don't wanna be set free,_  
_So keep me safe and sound right here with you,_  
_You've got this hold on me,_  
_And I am yours to keep,_  
_Lock ourselves away from everything,_  
_'Cause you've got this hold on me,_  
_Yeah you've got this hold on me.'_

Loren decided that the lyrics couldn't get any better, she fell on the bed and immediately fell asleep. Nora came into Loren's room holding a cup of tea, she saw that she looked like she stayed up all night, she put the tea on Loren's desk then pulled the covers on top of her, she picked up the tea and switched off the lights, she held onto the door knob then said.

Nora: "Good night sweetie."

She closed the door and let Loren sleep peacefully.

* * *

_**BOOM! What did you guys think? Longest chapter I ever wrote, sorry if it's too long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and every chapter in this story, are you ready for the final one? I hope so. Please review and/or favorite and follow but thank you if you already did. I need a break, my hands are killing me from writing this. Was this chapter interesting enough for ya? Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to share any ideas or suggestions for the final chapter. Thank you! Don't forget to follow me on twitter to keep posted on what's going on. Thanks again! Please review! Bye!**_

_**Song Number One Used In This Chapter: By my side by Cassidy Ford**_

_**Song Number Two Used In This Chapter: You've got this hold on me by Cassidy Ford**_

_**Twitter: IAmLegend32M**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**-M**_

_**STOP! HAMMER TIME!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hey Guys! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! This is the final chapter. It might look long, but it isn't, trust me, I'll just write all of the shout-outs or 'thank you's at the end. Oh, I wrote a new fanfic called 'Do You Love Me?' check it out if you're interested, it's about what would happen in my point of view if Loren planned her and Eddie's anniversary gift with Cameron and Eddie gets the wrong idea after seeing them sneaking around, so check it out if you're interested. FfLeentje also has a new fanfic and it blew my mind away, check it out! Please review and/or favorite. No use in following if this is the last chapter, am I right? BUT, thank you soooo much if you already did. I really hope this chapter doesn't turn out to be a complete waste of time like the past two chapters were. Oh, and please tell me if I should write a sequel and which story I should continue first. Um, I don't know what else to say, oh, how about a shout-out?**_

_**HUGE HUGE HUGE Shout-out to, drum roll please: Everyone who ever reviewed, followed and favorited! **_

_**Follow me on twitter: IAmLegend32M **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights or the characters.**_

_**Back to the story...**_

* * *

_**Six Months Later:**_

Six months later, Loren and Eddie have gotten much closer in the past six months, Adam and Melissa are doing well, but they still haven't gotten married, Tyler and Chloe moved back to Fresno to live with Jackie. Eddie isn't planning on proposing to Loren any time soon, he thought about it, but it's way too early, they've only been together for almost seven months now, and he doesn't want to ruin what they have now. Nora is doing much better, she's retired because Loren kept telling her to, and she finally agreed on doing so, but it was good that she retired, because less than a month later, the clinic was closed. Don is having this on-off relationship with Ellie, Adrianna and Phil bought a house together and their daughter is doing much better. Loren is a big time lawyer now and she also has access to FBI files, she promised Mr. Stephens that she wouldn't tell anyone about it, and she stuck to her promise. No one knows about it, not Eddie, not Mel, not even Nora, she promised not to tell anyone, so, that's exactly what she did. Loren and Eddie are really close, but they still haven't had their '_First Time_', Loren is ready but they always somehow get interrupted. Nora and Max are good friends, they like each other but decided not to get together because it might be weird for Loren and Eddie. Loren moved out on her own and was going to get an apartment with Mel, but Mel moved in with Adam because Gus and Lisa decided to travel around the world and have adventures. Eddie asked her to move in with him, but a voice in the back of her head was telling her it's still too soon, that voice is also known as Nora. It doesn't really matter anyway, Eddie already spends most of his nights at Loren's, she also gave him a spare key. But today, they're spending their night at Nora's place because they were going away for a little while.

_**Nora's House:**_

Loren was taking a shower while Eddie had just arrived at the house. He went in without knocking, Nora was at the store getting the ingredients she needs for the dinner they're having tonight, Eddie went into Loren's room, her mom hasn't changed a thing about it, he saw a book on her old desk, he recognized it, Loren claims that it's her diary, but he know it's more than a diary. He walked to her desk and picked it up. Loren just stepped out of the shower, she didn't know Eddie was here yet, she started blow drying her hair, Eddie didn't notice, he was too concentrated on reading the book, when she was done blow drying her hair, she put on a robe and stepped outside of the bathroom, she jumped a little when she saw Eddie standing there, he didn't notice, he had his back to the direction Loren was standing in. Loren crossed her arms and leaned her right shoulder on the wall and said.

Loren: "Having fun?" Eddie jumped a little at the sound of her voice, Loren chuckled. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, don't worry, I don't bite."

Eddie: "I know you don't, actually, you did that one time."

Loren: "It was an accident!" Loren defended.

_**(Flashback to three months ago)**_

Loren and Eddie had just finished from a long day and neither of them felt like driving so Eddie called car service. On the car ride back home, Eddie and Loren were in the back seat, making out. There was a bump on the road which caused Eddie and Loren to jump and that cause Loren to accidentally bite Eddie's tongue. Eddie pulled away from their kiss immediately.

Eddie: "Why?"

Loren (Laughing): "It was an accident." She said while still laughing.

Eddie (Sarcastically): "Sure it was."

Loren stopped laughing: "It was!" Loren defended. "But you have to admit, it was kind of funny." She started laughing again. After a few seconds Eddie joined her.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Eddie: "Sure it was."

Loren: "Eddie, do you really want to go through this? I'm a lawyer, so in the end, I win. Do you really wanna see me lawyer up on you?"

Eddie: "In fact, yes, I do. Only because it makes you look extremely sexy." Eddie put his hands on her waist.

Loren started rubbing her hands on his arms: "Oh really, does it?"

Eddie was about to kiss her, but someone cleared their throat. They didn't need to look to know that it was Nora, they turned so that they were facing her. Loren was blushing and Eddie was scratching the back of his head.

Loren: "Mom, we didn't hear you come in."

Nora: "Probably because you were too busy making out."

Loren: "MOM!"

Nora: "Loren, can you help me in the kitchen. Eddie, you can do whatever while waiting for your dad."

Eddie: "Sure. I didn't know my dad was coming though."

Nora: "Of course he is, you wouldn't want to leave without saying goodbye to him would you?"

Eddie nodded and followed them into the kitchen. Eddie sat on the dining table while Nora and Loren were cooking.

Nora: "So Loren, you never told me about how you two got together."

Loren: "Oh, we…"

Nora cut her off: "Eddie, would you like to tell me?"

Eddie: "Sure. It was while you were in the hospital, we just came back from visiting you and it just happened."

Nora: "Did you two ever get into a fight?"

Eddie: "Actually, we did once, but it was a long time ago, it was before Loren went to college. It was about her relationship with Tyler."

Nora: "Oh, sounds to me like you were jealous."

Eddie: "No, I wasn't jealous." Nora gave him a look. "Ok, maybe a little."

Nora: "I thought so. So, how did the fight end?"

Eddie: "Oh, I was dropping Loren off, and the next day I surprised her at the café and she forgave me."

Nora: "Dropping Loren off, hmm, is that what the kids call it these days?"

Eddie's mouth was open wide, so was Loren's, she stopped helping her mom cook and said.

Loren: "MOM! I would never embarrass you like that in front of Max."

Eddie: "I'm sorry, what does my dad have to do with any of this?"

Nora: "Loren don't you dare." Nora threatened.

Loren smirked: "Consider this payback." She turned to Eddie. "If you haven't noticed, my dear mother over here has a huge crush on your dad."

Eddie: "A huge crush?"

Loren: "Oh, it's so huge that one time…"

She got cut off by Nora: "Loren honey, let's not forget who has the album full of embarrassing photos."

Loren's eyes widened and she immediately stopped talking.

Nora: "What's wrong Loren? Cat got your tongue?"

Loren: "Actually mom, I do know one person that has a crush on you."

Nora: "Oh really? Who?"

Loren: "Eddie."

Eddie & Nora: "What?!"

Eddie: "I do not."

Loren: "Oh please, two months ago, you called my mom screaming hot."

Nora: "Don't worry Loren, Eddie's too young for me and honestley, he doesn't seem like my type."

The bell rang before anyone could get even more embarrassed.

Loren went to and answered the door to be greeted by a hug.

Loren: "Well, look who finally decided to show up."

Max: "Sorry, am I late?"

Loren: "No, you're good, but your son over there decided to show up early."

Eddie came into the living room while she was saying this: "What can I say? I missed my girl. Hey pops." He gave Max a hug.

Max: "Hey. Loren, where is your mom?"

Loren: "In the kitchen."

Max nodded and went into the kitchen and said he's hello to Nora.

Loren: "So, Eddie. What were you looking at while we were in my room?"

Eddie: "Your song book that you claim to be you diary."

Loren: "It is a diary, sort of. It's where I write all of my emotions and feelings."

Eddie: "And turn them into songs. Come on Loren, how can you not see it? You're gifted with a beautiful voice and musical talent."

Loren: "Oh please, you're just saying that." Loren put her head down.

Eddie lifted her chin using his finger so that she was looking at his eyes: "No I'm not, Loren. You can make it big if you just have faith and believe in yourself."

Loren: "Eddie, when we recorded that duet, I asked you not to put my name or photo on the cover and title for a reason. I don't want to be a singer, I even forgot how to play the piano."

Eddie: "Loren, stop. I know when you're lying, why don't you tell me what's really bothering you."

Loren looked down: "My grandma wanted my mom to become a lawyer before she passed away, but my mom got pregnant with me at the age on nineteen, so she left college so she can marry my dad and raise me. My mom wanted to go back to college and continue her studies when I was old enough, but my dad left. She didn't have enough money, she barley had enough to take care of me, so she didn't manage to live up to her dream of becoming a lawyer, and my grandma's dream. So, that's why I don't want to be a singer, for my mom and my grandma. No one knows about this, my mom doesn't know I can sing, my mom doesn't even know I have a keyboard and a guitar." Loren had tears in her eyes when she was done. Eddie pulled her into a hug and said.

Eddie: "I'm so sorry, I promise to never bring it up again."

Loren: "It's okay, you didn't know. Now let's go back, they're probably wondering why we're taking so long." Eddie nodded while pulling back from the hug. He held her hand and intertwined their fingers and used his other hand to wipe away her tears, he kissed her forehead and they went back to the kitchen.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly. Eddie already had the bags that were packed in the trunk of his car, Max left when it was getting late, but Loren and Eddie went to Loren's old room and fell asleep.

_**Next Morning:**_

_**LAX:**_

Loren and Eddie said their goodbyes to everyone and went to the airport. They were inside the airport for a quick meal before they actually got on the plane.

Eddie: "Loren, you ready?"

Loren: "Actually, I need to use the restroom, why don't you go and wait for me."

Eddie: "Are you sure?"

Loren: "Yes, I'm sure."

Eddie nodded and left. Loren made sure he was gone before she went to airport security and showed them her badge from Mr. Stephens. He looked at it carefully to make sure it was real, and when he was sure it was, he nodded and took her to the hide out they have in the airport. He took her to a door then left. She put the code in then went in. She was walking around the dead agents section, but now, she entered the section on where they keep files of people that are known to citizens as dead, but they had an extra job and now they're undercover, no one knows they're alive without access to this room. Loren is one of the ten people in the world that has been in this room. She went to the middle of the section where there was this one file of an agent who people think is dead, when their really undercover. There was a light on it and it was inside a glass case with a hand scanner under it, Loren put her hand and it scanned her fingerprints, then the case opened. She picked up the most important file in the century. The agent that was pronounced dead six years ago but was really undercover right now was '_Katy Duran_'.

**_Fin_**

**_The End_**

* * *

_**Hahahah**_, _**Why do I do this to you? So, there you have it, the final chapter of Unstoppable. I really enjoyed writing this story and I was more than happy with the feedback it got considering it is my first fanfic. I know this story was mostly based on Loren and Eddie's lives, but that is how I wanted it to be. I really hope that you enjoyed this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and every chapter in this story. I'm taking a little break, I will still read your stories but I won't post for a while. Which story should I continue first? The question that is really on my mind is, should there be a sequel to this story? This chapter was longer than I expected. Instead of doing another chapter for the shout-outs, I'm doing them in this chapter. Please review and/or favorite and please check out my other stories. Thank you for reading!**_

_**Some chapters were inspired by the tv shows: Chuck, Friends and of course Hollywood Heights.**_

_**Story inspired by: Unstoppable by Keaton Simons **_

_**Shout-Outs and 'Thank You's: (In alphabetical order :) )**_

_**Carline1998: For writing reviews that put a smile on my face**_

_**fanfictionFANGIRL1623: For always encouraging me and being so nice and amazing & for being the first person to review to my first story**_

_**FfLeentje: For being amazing and supportive**_

_**hollywoodheighter: For all of the suggestions**_

_**joan. goldman. 9: For reviewing to almost every chapter**_

_**jrmiller211: For all of the amazing ideas that inspire me.**_

_**luvistrue: For being supportive and amazing and honest and encouraging and inspiring**_

_**onedayatatime1: For all of the ideas and support**_

_**Everyone who is 'Guest': For leaving a review even though you don't have an account**_

_**Many more shout-outs, but I want to finish this and be done quick.**_

_**Thank you everyone who ever reviewed, followed or favorited.**_

_**Follow me on twitter: IAmLegend32M**_

_**Thank you! Bye!**_

_**Until Next Time, **_

_**-M**_

_**Fin**_

_**The End**_

* * *

_**Unstoppable Sequel preview:**_

_**If you are reading this, you either are scrolling down for no reason, read what I said, or want to write a review. So thank you, tell me if there should be a sequel and if there is, this will be part of it.**_

_**Jackie's House:**_

Chloe was sitting on the couch with tears rolling down her cheeks, Jackie came into the living room and saw her crying and got instantly worried, she ran to her side and asked.

Jackie: "Cynthia, what's wrong honey?"

Chloe: "Mom I'm so sorry, I have to do this."

Jackie: "Do what?"

Jackie felt something inside her, she looked down and saw Cynthia holding a knife that is inside her and there was blood on her hand.

Jackie: "Oh." She slowly fell down and her eyes slowly closed as her soul left her body.

Chloe: "I'm so sorry mom, I had to do this, I can't let them be happy, I just can't."

* * *

_**So, should there be a sequel? Thank you! Bye!**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**-M**_


End file.
